We Fell in Love
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: A slice of life romance featuring art student Keitaro who meets journalism student Kitsune and those who share their lives. This Keitaro is not poor, a failure or weak-willed. Kitsune is studious, hardworking and sober. AU/OOC with an expanded cast and many new original characters. Rated T due to some strong language and innuendo. Please read and enjoy. No bashing in this story.
1. A life worth living

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: This is my first opportunity to do some writing on my own. When the original writer gave me this story, he told me to have fun with it. Like him, I also enjoy reading AU/OOC stories and since this is what this is, his vision will continue. Please enjoy.

Story begins in the 2010's and is more contemporary than the manga.

Keitaro, Kitsune, Naru, Kanako, Shinobu, Sarah and Haruka are very much OOC. The other characters are somewhat OOC, as you will see.

Unlike the Kitsune that we love, and sometimes hate, this woman takes her life a lot more seriously than in the manga. She is a full time college student and about to start the second semester of her second year. She also has a full time job. Between these two things, she does not have time for much else, until...

Kitsune works at one of the Urashima stores, but will not make the connection until much later on.

Keitaro too is much different from the manga: he is not obsessed with the old 'promise girl' pledge; his love is art and not archaeology; has a great relationship with his parents as well as many good close friends; not clumsy as he was in the manga and knows where his hands are at all times. (Hence, he has never tripped and pulled down a girl's skirt.) In addition, he is looking for someone 'special'.

Kanako loves Keitaro only as her darling brother and has no overt romantic feelings towards him. We will see why as the story unfolds. She wants to run the Hinata with him as his assistant.

Time line: The end of August- just before school starts up again.

Chapter 1: A life worth living

Opening thoughts…

For some the hand of fate never brings true love into their lives. For some it may be love at first sight and the red string of enishi the pair might recognize right away. For others, recognition by the participants may be absent at first and just might need some help in seeing the missing pieces. When you are young and foolish, enishi may go unseen, as many people need seasoning by life's experiences before being ready to see that certain someone who they will be with on their life's journey together.

This is such a story.

We have two young people who fit this to a tee. Their paths have crossed each other's on many occasions. A glance here, a sighting there and that's all in their normal everyday routine in this thing we call life.

Let us meet our lovebirds even before they meet each other.

Here we meet the first one…

"Kitsune, aren't you up yet?" queries a young woman in the top bunk barely conscious.

Not hearing an alarm clock go off, she naturally assumes that the other woman is still asleep down below.

"Kitsune, come on," the woman says again in a whiny tone about an hour later. Opening her eyes, she regrets doing so because the bright morning sunshine is flooding her room.

Squinting, she then looks over at her clock.

7:45 a.m. reads the LED lit little monstrosity that is the bane of every college student the world over.

Groaning after rolling to her other side, she then leans over her upper bunk to see if Kitsune is still in bed. Almost calls out the other woman's name again, she sees that her bunk is not only empty but it was somewhat made today. Sure, the job is not perfect but the occupant is not a total slob.

Getting out of her own bunk the young woman stretches to get the kinks out of her limbs after reaching the floor.

When she leans forward to work out her hamstrings, she catches a glimpse of the hand written note on her desk:

_Mariko-san,  
I got up quietly this morning because I have an early shift at the Urashima Confectionary in downtown Tokyo today and I did not want to wake you.  
I did not drink your OJ because I will get a good breakfast at work.  
See ya tonight, Kit_

Mariko reads this and realizes that her roomy is back to being busy after returning from her summer holiday in Osaka. Sitting down, she wonders what she is going to do today.

Meanwhile, on a tram to the business district of downtown Tokyo is one Konno Mitsune aka Kitsune. Turning twenty back on August 1st, she is also student at the Tokyo University of the Arts where she is majoring in journalism. She takes this particular tram a lot and waits for her stop to come up.

Kitsune likes her job and the place where she is going to because her employer treats her very well. She likes the people who work there along with the items that they serve. They make the candy and bakery products on the premises and the money she makes is very good. He pays her extra when she volunteers to help at any of their six stores in the metro area.

The latter comes in very handy along with the treats that she takes home after closing time.

Kitsune has her backpack slung over one shoulder, and like most of today's modern college students, it has her life inside. In it is her wallet, a new laptop, cell phone, the syllabus for her upcoming semester and a new agreement from the Tokyo Shimbun, so she is not hurting financially. She could quit the bakery but she is having too much fun working here.

Her editor told her that her columns are becoming very popular with young people her age. They want her to write about the problems and good things that University women are going through these days to get ahead. Kitsune is very familiar with this particular subject. She has many experiences from her own life to write about.

The last check she received from the Shimbun not only paid for half a semester of school, but her ticket home to see her mother and older brother during the summer break. 'That trip was a lot of fun' she thinks as she hops off the tram at her stop.

The sidewalk outside of the store is as busy as ever. The owner has always stated that getting this location was an act of good Karma and/or divine intervention. The sign over the entrance reads as follows, Urashima Chocolatier and Bakery, est. 1987.

It seems everyone in Japan has a sweet tooth and seemingly wish to satisfy it here.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san. Ohaiyo Urashima-san," says Kitsune breathlessly coming in the front door and stepping behind the counter.

This is her first day of work since coming back from her summer holiday.

Putting her bag in the back office, she grabs a clean apron. Seeing on the latest schedule that she's acting manager after Urashima Kenichi the owner leaves for the day, Kitsune nods and moves on.

A thermos of tea and one of coffee sit on the wrapping table along with some pastries that Kitsune loves. After downing some of the strong coffee and a couple of Danish, she starts in on her day.

"Welcome back, Kitsune-san," says Urashima Kenichi smiling at her and then asks, "Did you have fun in Osaka?"

He likes having the ash-blonde Osakan behind the counter because she knows how to please his regular customers with her smile, friendliness and wit.

'Just maybe,' thinks Kenichi as an afterthought. He has been going hard at it since 4 a.m. and when he is done here, he still other places to go. It helps that he has trained a good staff to keep his places going until closing time, so life here is good.

"Yes, Urashima-san" answers Kitsune starting right in behind the counter after her impromptu breakfast.

In the early morning, it gets so busy around the shop that she does not get a chance to say anything more than just a greeting. She and the other employees are now almost running flat out just trying to keep up with their customers.

This is the usual scenario here, so it is a good thing that she ate those pastries when she did because lunchtime today is going to be a late one.

"Oh yes, Kitsune," says Kenichi rolling out another rack of sweets to re-stock the fast emptying shelves, "Later on, look in the walk-in before you leave today. There are two bags of special treats for you on the back shelf because I know tomorrow's your birthday."

The normal cacophony and kerfuffle of story activity.

"Oh yeah, also check the schedule Kitsune," adds her boss, "You're acting manager today as I have to leave in a short while, family business."

The register keeps ringing while product goes out the door and into the open mouths of happy people.

"Okay Urashima-san," says Kitsune happily acknowledging her boss, "I've read it already."

Then it is right back at it.

Meanwhile, in a quiet suburb of Tokyo…

We now meet the other main player in our love story.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" cries fifteen-year-old Urashima Kanako who is straddling her sleeping 'Onii-chan's' chest, "You promised to take me to the park today."

Since it is still warm outside, she is dressed in a blue knee-length bib-denim skirt with a light cotton blouse underneath.

Smiling at the man whose chest she is sitting on, Kanako is unsuspecting that he is already awake.

If she were still in her nightie, Kanako would probably crawl under the sheets with him because they would snuggle until they decided to get up. For now, she just wants to spend the day with the man she adores.

Placing her hands on Keitaro's shoulders, Kanako shakes him slightly not paying much attention when he opens one eye quickly and smiles.

Quickly, he brings his hands up and starts tickling her.

"Gotcha," says her Onii-chan while digging his fingers gently into her ribs.

Howling delightedly, Kanako sees him wakes up in a good mood.

After about a minute of this, he stops and pulls her down close to him. Wrapping his 'Imouto-chan' in his arms, she snuggles in as deeply as she can into him before they have to get up.

This young man is one Urashima Keitaro, a twenty-year-old third year student at Tokyo University of the Arts in Yokohama. He is following his dream to become an artist and illustrator.

As well as being a student, he also teaches martial arts with Kanako, as both are masters of their families' style.

However, she has a talent to deaden any nerve in the human body, even ones that you did not even think existed.

The two have also incorporated many other disciplines into what they have now. _He does not believe MMA or UFC is a path that people should follow, and is very much a traditionalist._

This pair is also very protective of each other.

"Do you still want me to do a new portrait of you today, Kana-chan?" asks Keitaro sitting up in his bed.

Kanako moves to the end of the bed to give him some room to swing his legs off the mattress.

"I'd like that, Onii-chan," says Kanako, "You promised to do that for me just before school starts back up again." She knows that when her Onii-chan makes a promise, he always keeps it.

Smiling when he stands up and stretches, she knew he had a late night of it as he smells of beer.

Putting his glasses on, Keitaro looks at the clock.

7:53 a.m. says his clock.

Five and a half hours sleep, that is about par for the course he thinks. While trying to shake the cobwebs out of his brain, he opens his dresser for some clean boxers, but that is not the end of it.

Getting off the end of his bed, Kanako pushes him in the direction of his own private bathroom.

If she did not already take a shower earlier this morning, she would be in there with him washing his back as she does most nights.

"Kana-chan, did you get Kei-kun up?" asks her Kaa-san. Urashima Kasumi is the glue that holds this family together and has three charges that go at it all hours. When Kasumi married into the Urashima family, she did so with her eyes wide open, and is very well aware of what is possible with them.

"Yes, Kaa-san. He's in the shower," answers Kanako coming down the stairs. Sitting at the table with her mother, she waits for Keitaro to join them for breakfast.

Kasumi smiles with pride at her adopted daughter.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-san," says Keitaro offhandedly after coming down the stairs, "Sorry about coming home last night. My friends wanted me to do their portraits before they would let me go home. Kina-chan had an issue with me because I wouldn't let her pose topless for me at the bar."

"Kei-kun! Onii-chan!" says the two women of the house simultaneously. Giggling at the news, both of them know that he is a talented artist and about Kina's obsession with him.

"Well anyway," says Keitaro sits at the breakfast table next to his younger sister, "Kana-chan and I are going to the park today so I can do a new portrait of her."

_These two are closer than a real brother and sister could ever hope to be as they protect each other's secrets._

Downing some of his mother's strong hot coffee to clear out any remaining cobwebs, Keitaro is very hungry so he is glad that his mother is a great cook.

His father is long gone because today he is working at the families' shop in the downtown Tokyo's business district.

None of them will see him until dinner.

Kanako is a little more genteel in eating than Keitaro. Being a college student and busy like he always is Keitaro has developed a bad habit of scarfing his food down while barely tasting it.

His mother understands this about her son very well. She just smiles at him while he enjoys his breakfast.

The warm weather outside is just what the two need this morning as they head to the local park. The stylized lions at the front gate of the park look like the ones from the Heian or Tokugawa Eras. Keitaro has already made them the subject of a few of his paintings. Nevertheless, smiling at each other they hold hands as they continue into the park.

There are other couples in the park: some are reading together on a blanket, some were texting their friends, a few are being romantic and some just walk through hand-in-hand. In addition, there are families having fun together with their little children on the swings and slides with proud parents taking pictures for future memories.

Kanako has a lunch basket that her mother put together for them along with a light blanket. She wants to spend as much of the day with her beloved Onii-chan as she can. The two have been very close since her adoption ten years ago and he watches over her very closely.

Besides holding Kanako's hand, Keitaro is holding a new sketchpad and his favorite drawing kit. These two, if you did not know them, look like another romantic couple coming into the park for a day of fun and frivolity.

"Kana-chan, are you happy about heading back to the Academy next week?" asks Keitaro. He cares about everything that happens with his little sister.

"Yes, Onii-chan," answers Kanako smiling at him, "Thank you for helping me study this summer."

"Oh, you're the smarter one of the two of us," says Keitaro in his usual self-depreciating manner. He knows that she is giving him credit for something that he feels that he does not deserve. Maybe he thinks that she is thanking him for giving her lots of moral support and being in the same room with her when she studied for her high school entrance exam last winter.

Passing that exam with a perfect score, and for that she got a full scholarship to attend the top high school academy in the central part of Japan. Now ranked number one in her class, she is looking forward to classes starting back up soon.

"Thank you, Onii-chan," is all she can say while turning her head and blushing. To Kanako, he always seems to compliment her for just about everything that she does.

In his eyes, she can do no wrong and does not mind him praising her either because she practically worships him.

Deep down inside though, they both of them realize that the other has flaws and is not perfect, though neither of them will ever admit this.

Late in the afternoon…

We learn a little more about the female half of this story in a little interaction with her roommate and a little personal history.

"Hey, what've you got there Kit?" asks Mariko. She knows that Kitsune comes home from work at about this time.

Kitsune puts the bags of goodies from her boss on the floor for a moment and closes the door behind her. She then walks over the short distance to their little kitchenette and places the bags on the counter.

Mariko comes over to where Kitsune is as she empties the contents out of the bags.

"We have treats of all kinds plus those meats buns you love from Urashima's," says Kitsune in a breathless manner smiling at how generous her boss is for her birthday. "Mariko-chan, look at this, here's those Choco-cherries that you love. You can have them, but these dipped pretzels are mine. These bags are really full." Her bosses' generosity is one of the reasons why she works so hard at the shop.

"Are the meat buns for dinner tonight Kit?" asks Mariko making a pitcher of fresh ice tea for the two of them, and then she adds, "I stopped at the market earlier and picked up deli made nori and fresh wasabi."

"They'd be good together," says Kitsune in a breathless manner smiling at how generous her boss is for her birthday, "I like wasabi with just about everything."

"Yeah, I know Kit, you even added a big dollop in the nabe I made for us last winter," says Mariko coming back in mock disgust.

"I only put it in my portion after it was already in my bowl. You just like everything so plain," says Kitsune giggling at her roommate's dislike of spicy food and condiments.

Kitsune sits her desk, unloads the contents of her backpack and thinks about what had transpired today. It was a very busy day that only got more so after her boss clocked out at noon.

The product that they made today just flew out the front door boggling her mind with how popular Urashima's has become. The bakers and candy makers everyday have their work cut out for them, but that makes the day go by faster until the 5 o'clock p.m. closing time. Locking the place up before she and her fellow employees get the place to look immaculate for the next morning, they all know that Urashima-san or one of his senior bakers will be back at 4 a.m. to start everything up all over again.

Kitsune, after having her tea, grabs her basket and heads over to the locker room in their dormitory to clean up from work.

_Not lonely because of all her friends, she does not have anyone special in her life right now. The young man she dated in high school tried to take advantage of her because she was better developed than her classmates were. Breaking up after kicking him in the balls, she held her Onii-chan back from ripping her ex-boyfriend in half. Mitsune and her Onii-chan are very close to their Kaa-san since their Tou-san deserted the family when they were young. The whole of the Konno family has drawn together and it has become very tight. When accepted into the Tokyo University of the Arts in Yokohama, her Kaa-san and Onii-chan took her out for dinner before presenting her with her first laptop and a statement saying that her first semester was paid-in-full._

_Yes, she is also very beautiful, though she does not care about that right now. Mitsune could use her looks and body as a weapon, but she is having too much fun right now with school, her friends and at work. She is not into the dating scene because that is not her thing._

She wants to wait for the right man to come along.

Urashima residence, early evening…

_A little interaction with the family is a good thing. Let us see for ourselves. It ends with an interesting question._

"Onii-chan, that wasn't fair," says Kanako whining a little as she and Keitaro walk home together from a local Dojo.

They are both hungry and are looking forward to dinner.

In addition, their Tou-san is probably home and has brought treats for them to enjoy after tonight's dinner.

Therefore, they head straight home without any more delay.

"What are you complaining about, Kana-chan?" asks Keitaro laughing a little, "You know that if you don't finish the move properly I'll take advantage of that and you know what the results will be, don't you?" He had embarrassed her in front of others because she got a little ahead of herself and opened herself up for his counter.

Kanako is better than he is at many things, but the family arts is just one of a very few of things that he is actually better at than she is.

Keitaro tries to keep the teasing from getting too out of hand because he is actually very proud of her for picking up the family arts so quickly.

Kanako does have one important skill where she surpasses even her Tou-san or Haruka; it seems she can deaden someone's nerves with very little effort by using mere pressure points. She has left bullies and perverts numb or even crippled in her wake when they think that she is just some random vulnerable young girl. That is, until they find that they cannot move before she goes 'totally ballistic' on them.

She is catching up to him extremely fast though and he is very aware that she will surpass him very soon. Keitaro is very proud of her.

"Okaeri," says their Kaa-san as she gets the post.

"Tadaima," says the two entering their house together. Taking off their shoes, the two put on their slippers when they enter the house.

"Get washed up and ready dinner you two, we're having teriyaki beef, rice, miso and vegetables so hurry up," their mother says smiling at them. Waking her husband, she arouses him from his nap in front of the TV.

The two siblings go upstairs and does as she asks.

"How was your day with Kana-chan, Kei-kun?" asks Kenichi. He takes a genuine interest in both of his children. Although adopting Kanako, he treats her the same as Keitaro.

"Great Tou-san, except Kana-chan thinks I was cheating when she had me on the mat at the Dojo," says Keitaro looking at Kanako.

"Did you forget to finish the moves that you're supposed to use to incapacitate someone again, Kana-chan?" asks her Tou-san before she can argue with Keitaro.

"Hai, Tou-san," answers Kanako looking downwards and turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I did get a great portrait of Kana-chan in the park the today though," says Keitaro who does not like to tease Kanako for very long.

She looks up at him as her visage pales back to normal, "I believe it's one of the best that I done so far," he finishes.

She is smiling at him now.

"Good save son," says Kenichi under his breath before slurping down his miso. He knows his son will never to be mean to his Imouto-chan. Keitaro is just too plain nice as it is, until he gets angry.

He shudders slightly at that passing thought.

"Yeah," mutters Keitaro in a quiet reply to keep Kanako from deadening some of his nerves while he is at the table.

"Kei-kun, are you dating anyone right now?" asks Kasumi. She sees her son almost hiccup in his miso.

Wiping off his face with a napkin, he shakes his head sheepishly.

Kasumi has talked to her husband about finding someone for Keitaro. She does not want to subject him to an Omiai, because the Urashima's have always said that marriage should be elective in their clan.

Only one person comes to mind during this discussion, and they both know her. They both like her too and think she would be the perfect wife for Keitaro.

Konno Mitsune is the woman that they both have agreed upon after getting to know her.

Across town as she is typing on her new laptop, Kitsune sneezes and asks no one in particular, "I wonder who's talking about me."

End of Chapter


	2. Friends, family and good acquaintances

Writer's notes: coffeedrinker62a here, I hope you are enjoying this story so far…

Time line: September 2013-school starts again.

Chapter 2: Friends, family and good acquaintances-

We now see Kitsune in a University setting with friends. This is definitely different from the manga or the anime. Let us listen in…

Running across campus after stopping by an off-campus coffee shop, Kitsune heads to her first morning lecture of the semester. She has a small digital video camera so she can record what the Sensei has to say in class this morning. This is for when she studies later on in her dorm room if she has to work when school is through for the day.

She got into this habit because she likes to put the buds into her ears and study when it is quiet in her dorm room.

Her roomie Mariko has a computer-animation design class first hour, so they said that they would catch up with each other at lunch.

Kitsune finds that she is not the only class participant to use this note-taking method in class.

This Sensei is open to new methods of note taking, as long as it does not disrupt the flow of his class and that person stays awake.

"Ohaiyo Ruka-san, did you have a good summer?" asks Kitsune of an older classmate who has become a good friend.

The young man she asks this of is an aspiring manga artist who already has three Tankabon series published under a pen name. He is a part time student, full time city construction worker and married.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking, Kit," answers Ruka, "Oh yeah, Hiromi-chan told me to me to say hi and says thanks for all of the candy." His wife Hiromi is six months pregnant with their first child.

"Tell her hi for me too," says Kitsune breathlessly.

Two more friends come strolling in.

"Hey, Sato-kun. Hey, Kotone-chan. Down here," hollers Kitsune after spotting and waving to them.

They see her waving and head down trying not to laugh.

"Did you two ever manage to get away at all during the summer break like you had wanted?" asks Kitsune smiling at the pair.

"No, I had to work and her mother had to go away on business, so she had to stay home during the summer break," answers Sato as he and his girlfriend sit with Kitsune in the same row.

"How was Osaka, Kit-chan?" asks Kotone. She always seems to smile no matter the circumstance.

"Good, my Onii-chan has finally found himself a nice girl. Her family owns a small inn just outside the city limits. My mom likes her so that's something at least," says Kitsune rapid fire chuckling with the others here.

It suddenly gets very quiet in the lecture hall as the Sensei and his graduate assistant walk in to get this class going.

"Okay everyone, let's settle down," says the Sensei sitting on the edge of his desk, "I've got a lot of material to cover and it will deviate slightly from what's in the syllabus. You can have your recording devices on, but you have to stay awake in my class or I will turn the sleeper's device off. Now let's begin."

The class laughs a bit before he starts in.

An important call…

The person we meet here means a lot to Keitaro and his Tou-san.

Kenichi notices something that is obvious to his trained eye. Although he has good staffs in all of his shops, it seems that when school starts back up all of the youthful energy sometimes seems to be missing from his places. He and his wife are good judges of character, because the high school and college students that work for them are always so full of life. Nevertheless, he knows that the youthful energy will return after school is over for the day, as well as on weekends and holidays.

Thinking about his niece right at this moment, Kenichi always tries to either call or look-in on her whenever he can. He and his Onee-chan were very close before she passed away. He also knows how hard Haruka took her mother's death. Moreover, with her break-up from Junpei, she really has no one to confide in right now but him and his son.

"Moshi, moshi. This is the Hinata Tea Shoppe, Haruka speaking," says the voice on the other end his cell phone.

"Ohaiyo Haruka-chan," says Kenichi cheerfully, "How are you and the tea shop doing today?"

"Oh hi, Oji-san," responds Haruka brightening up at the sound of his voice, "I'm glad you called. I am good and the place is doing great. How are Kasumi Oba-san, Kei-kun and Kana-chan?" Always wanting to know how they are all doing, she cares a lot about her immediate family.

Haruka also has a lot of Keitaro's artwork hanging in her place.

"They're all good. Kei-kun asked me to say hi the next time I called you," says Kenichi, "He wants you to know that a package with a formal portrait of Yoko Onee-chan should be arriving there in a few days. He said he was thinking of you when he drew it."

"Tell him Arigato for me," says Haruka.

(Silent pause for some throat clearing)

After wiping away a tear she continues, "Oji-san, I want to tell you that I need a new product distributor. I am growing extremely fast here and the company I have now cannot keep up with my demand even though they have good pastries. Along with that, I want to expand the number of items that I sell daily here. Can you help me with this?"

"Sure, fax me a list of what you need and want," says Kenichi, "I'll have my driver change his route to bring your order. I will even send you a wholesale price list with the first order because I do not list it on our website. Do you want me to send you candy and meat buns as well?"

"Yeah, that would be great. The kids and college students would love that. Plus, some of the old farts will like them too," says Haruka laughing and cheering up. She rarely does that these days but a call from her Oji-san usually brightens her day.

"Have you heard anything from our solicitors about MacDougal-san's daughter, Sarah?" asks Kenichi. He knows that Haruka has a full plate with the Prefecture court still deciding the young girl's disposition. _This is another sad case in his nieces' life._

"Yes, and thanks for asking, Oji-san," says Haruka, "A Prefecture child advocate will be bringing her by soon so that we can see each other again. It seems that they're letting her chose who she wants to be with since Sara-chan is an American."

The addition of the girl here would bring a very bright ray of sunshine into her life.

"One last question, Haruka-chan," Kenichi says with some trepidation, "How's my Kaa-san?"

He and his mother do not always see eye-to-eye on things. She is upset with him because he would not let her take Kanako along when she went on her 'World Spa Tour'. His daughter said no to that, so both he and his wife backed her up putting the kibosh on that subject.

They do not know the whole truth behind Hina's reasons yet.

"She doing well the old bat," says Haruka off-handedly, "Until she left, Baa-chan had a tendency to show up down here anytime day or night to still test my skills. I think she worries that Kei-kun will one day be able to best her. I know it shocked me when he matched her move-for-move the last time they sparred, and that frustrated her to no end. Personally, I think he is actually trying not to beat Granny if you ask me."

Both of them chuckle at this, because they know this to be true.

"I'll tell you what Haruka-chan not only is Kei-kun getting better, but so has Kana-chan," Kenichi says with some guarded pride, "at the last tournament my daughter stood there aloof on the mat while her opponent went through some kind of Kata form before charging. Kana-chan just simply stood aside, jabbed two pressure points on the other girls back rendering her immobile. Her Sensei cried foul, but there were no rules against what Kana-chan did, so she won the tournament. Kei-kun though wasn't interested in fighting this year because of other commitments."

Knowing his son's reasons for not participating, he respects his decision. Keitaro's temper sometimes gets the best of him when he is fighting for real. He nearly crippled his last opponent when the young man used an illegal move that his son had easily reversed.

He had to restrain Keitaro after he 'blacked out' and went ballistic. His son punched the man's shoulder so hard that the audience could hear bones shattering. Keitaro's move was legal by all accounts, but it just startled everyone by the ferocity of his strike.

Later, he said that he could not remember hitting the other guy.

"I don't think that the old girl will like it when Kana-chan does that to her too. Her pride is already bruised enough Oji-san," says Haruka laughing.

Hina Obaa-san is actually proud of all three of her grandchildren, but sometimes does not always let on.

"Yeah, just don't forget to e-mail or fax me what you need and want. I can start delivery tomorrow if you'd like" Kenichi says in closing. Work is beginning to call out to him so he has to go for now.

"Arigato, Oji-san," says Haruka before hanging up, "I'll get that list right off to you." Knowing that he is very reliable, she believe her Oji-san can get her anything for her shop.

We switch to the Tea Shoppe for a moment…

Stepping into her office Haruka walks over behind the desk and sits there in her comfortable chair. Sliding open the top desk drawer she pulls out a large legal-sized sealed beige envelope and sets it down in front of her.

'Baa-chan, you've really stepped in it this time,' thinks Haruka looking at the front of the package.

It reads, Urashima Keitaro.

Another part of the University campus…

Keitaro has good friends and one of them tries to get a little frisky with him. We learn something about Haruka's life too in this segment.

The only thing that Keitaro has ever splurged on in his life is when he bought himself a brand new motorcycle.

Not just any motorcycle, it is a new 2013 Honda Goldwing© that is fully loaded with all the extras. The accoutrements of this rig: a big windscreen; AM/FM stereo with CD player; heat ports to keep him somewhat comfortable when the weather gets colder and a sidecar that Kanako absolutely loves. The colors are blue and white with chrome trim along with large leather saddlebags that hang over the sidecar.

He believes that he was lucky to get this bike because they made it for the North American market.

Keitaro's has had his motorcycle license since he was eighteen. Every chance he gets, he goes for a ride and takes Kanako with him.

Kenichi borrows it from his son when he and Kasumi have time on the weekends. At first, she was a little dubious about sitting in the sidecar, but after watching the fun her kids have tooling around in it, she now wants to go everywhere in it when her son has other things to do.

Kanako loves sitting in the sidecar as she watches her 'Onii-chan' take her to school. She has gotten compliments from him saying that she looks good in her new blazer, blouse and pleated skirt of the Academy uniform. The fuku that she had to wear during the spring semester to her was awful and hated it. In her practical mind, Kanako thinks the new outfit is more practical and modern looking.

Now, after dropping Kanako off at the Academy, he heads off to the art school.

Keitaro is riding the bike on the major thoroughfares through Tokyo before getting off at his exit. Getting a few envious looks from some other drivers on the highway, he ignores them. The student lot for motorcycles and scooters comes up on his left to which he pulls into and stops. There are a few more stares from some of his fellow students when he parks it. He spots a beautiful woman getting out of her car with a portfolio and an art supply bag heading towards him.

"Kei-kun, I'm still a bit ticked off at you for not drawing me topless at that bar two weeks ago," says Kina sauntering over to him.

Wishing that their relationship were a lot more than it is now, she is upset that he is not taking any of her clues or the bait that she is dangling in front of his face. She likes him a lot because he is a gentleman, which to her, is a rarity in today's Japan.

"Yeah right, it was bad enough you flashing us even though that place was full of drunken men, Kina-chan," Keitaro says laughing. He gets his art supplies out of the saddlebags for his first class.

"Hey Keitaro, is she hitting on you again? I wish you'd hit on me sometimes," says Daisuke. He is Keitaro's best friend and part of a small group he socializes with regularly.

Daisuke teases the young woman next to him before he put his arm around her.

"Hentai," Kina says playfully jabbing him in the ribs, "what would Ringo-chan say if she knew you were hitting on me."

Ringo is Kina's best friend.

Keitaro snickers at the duo's antics as they head off to class together.

"Kina-chan, she'd probably thank me for keeping you off of Keitaro. You're almost like his shadow when we're all together," says Daisuke teasing his friend. He is not interested in Kina romantically.

"And Dai-kun, he keeps ignoring me too," says Kina with a fake pout. She looks up at Daisuke when the three enter one of the classroom studios for their first class of the day.

Keitaro smiles and says nothing. He sets up his easel for the first hour and they all settle in.

Sure, Kina is a gorgeous woman but he is not interest in her as dating material. He thinks of her only as one of his best friends. He has drawn her on many occasions for others, but only offhandedly. She is not a quitter because she likes Keitaro a lot, as he treats her respect.

However, she likes someone else too, but he is very shy. If he were to ask her out, she would not turn him down.

If only...

Keitaro gets into a conversation of a personal nature…

"Urashima-san, would you step into my office for a minute?" asks the class Sensei. He also knows Keitaro outside of the University, as we shall see.

"How can I help you, Nomura-Sensei?" asks Keitaro to the man sitting at the desk in an office just off the studio classroom.

"Please, Keitaro. Close the door," Nomura-Sensei says to him quietly, "This is a personal query."

Keitaro closes the door and sits in a chair opposite the man.

"What's up, Junpei?" asks Keitaro who has known him for a number of years. When they are at school, the two keep their relationship on a professional level.

"Keitaro is your cousin Haruka seeing anyone right now?" the man asks hoping for a negative response.

They were lovers in high school and college before Urashima Hinata threw a monkey wrench into his plans for a future with her. Their schedules and a lot of bad timing have kept their relationship from resuming after their careers got going.

"I don't think so Junpei-kun. I can give you her cell phone number if you want it," says Keitaro offhandedly. He knows that his friend here had been a romantic rival for Haruka's affections with Seta Noriyasu. He does not know the other man personally.

"I'd like that," says Junpei genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, her friend Julia MacDougal died not too long ago and Haruka-chan took her friend's death really hard," says Keitaro, "She is now in a custody fight with Seta-san for her daughter Sara, and that takes a lot of her time right along with the Tea Shoppe. So I think that might answer the question if she's seeing him."

Junpei smiles at the news.

Keitaro knows the whole story of Junpei and Haruka's breakup five years ago.

For some unknown reason, Junpei thought that Urashima Hina did not like him and had given Haruka the Tea Shoppe so she would be obligated to be there instead. At least this is what he thinks…

…if only they knew the whole story.

To this day, Haruka is still angry at Hina Obaa-san because she is still very much in love with him, and would give anything to have him back in her life.

_Both of them may get their wish fulfilled._

Urashima's downtown candy and bake shop…

Keitaro and Kitsune, a missed opportunity.

"Urashima-san, how much do you charge now for these new pork buns?" asks a part-timer who has just punched in to work. She is a teenager from the local high school that Kenichi hired when some of the college students begged for time off so they could study.

"Yotsuba-chan, they're the same price as the beef ones," answers Kenichi smiling at the teen.

The Urashima stores also have added a little deli area that sells lunches and mid-afternoon food items freshly made for those on the go. This is a fast growing area of Kenichi's business.

Coming in the front door at this time of day is Kitsune.

Due to illness, her Sensei for an afternoon class had cancelled, so she only had three morning classes today. Seeing the note on his door, she shrugged it off, as his assistant would conduct the lecture on Friday. With study notes in her knapsack, she decided to head to work early.

Smiling because the store is very busy as it always is, Kitsune knows that the time will fly by very fast.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," she says almost breathlessly coming behind the counter.

Dropping her stuff off in the office before washing her hands and grabbing an apron off the back shelf, she ties up the back of it after slipping the loop over her head.

On the pegboard next to the office, she sees what is on the list for the day.

Nodding as the smile widens, she knows it will keep her going until closing time. The fact that she does not have to close up today is even better.

"Kitsune are you seeing anyone right now?" asks Kenichi standing over a wrapping bench. He is quietly inquiring of his assistant manager.

She looks at him, and for a second, does not know how she should answer his query.

"Urashima-san, you're a happily married man aren't you?" answers Kitsune with a teasing question of her own. Knowing her boss has a good sense of humor, she wants to see where this line will lead.

"Gomen, Kitsune," says the candy maker, "this isn't for me. I was just making small talk and trying to find out a little more about you."

Kitsune is helping him with some chocolate covered pretzels and caramels.

Making this inquiry, Kenichi and his wife see her as a great match for their son.

"They'd make a great couple," Kasumi said to him only that morning.

He also knows from Keitaro about his niece Haruka and the man who wants to court her again.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now, Urashima-san," says Kitsune putting candies on the trays for store display sales, "My busy schedule does not allow for it. Plus, I have a new elective course starting next Monday, so that'll cut into my time even more."

"I hear that, I was the same way when I attended the school like you," says Kenichi, "That was long before opening my first store. That is how I met my wife.

He almost inadvertently lets the 'cat out of the bag'.

However, a huge floor mixer started up with the loud racket drowning out his last sentence.

'Thank Kami for that,' Kenichi thinks breathing a sigh of relief.

The place is really hopping for the rest of the business day, so Kenichi cannot bring up the subject anymore.

Its 1:30 p.m. and he has to leave.

Kitsune is flat out trying to keep up with the demands of the shop's sweet-toothed customers.

On the drive home, Kenichi ponders how to get them introduces

Nevertheless, Kitsune works straight thru until the 5:00 p.m. closing time.

Knowing that someone else will be here to lock up today, for once she does not have to wait for everyone else to finish.

Seeing an opportunity to leave, she grabs her stuff after waving to everyone and runs out the front door to catch an earlier tram.

Someone else then walks into the back door.

"Good timing, the front door's now locked." says Keitaro happily. He sees the employees scrubbing everything down before leaving and he locks the back door after setting the alarm.

At least that is what he thinks.

End of Chapter


	3. There is a time for everything

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: I will not rush the developing plot of this story too fast.

Time line: Mid-September 2013-everything for fall activities is moving right along.

Chapter 3: There is a time for everything

Kitsune gets her first glance of the man to whom her red string of enishi leads.

"Kit, do you have to work today?" asks Mariko. She is still lying on her bunk listening to her roomie getting dressed.

This has become a regular occurrence because Kitsune, no matter how few hours she sleeps, the ash-blonde is always running off to somewhere or another.

"Yeah, I've got a full day ahead of me Mari-chan because I'm the store manager today. Urashima-san is going to be checking his other stores," Kitsune says heading to the room's mirror behind the closet door, "don't expect me until at least 5:30."

The other woman chuckles.

"I'm not well off like you are," she adds teasing Mariko. Having a rich roommate means, she does not have to worry about her wanting to borrow cash.

"Wanna go out afterwards tonight then, my treat," says Mariko as Kitsune grabs her knapsack.

These two have become good friends since they started sharing a dorm room together. They go out when Kitsune is home at night or they have just finished their projects and need to blow off steam. This is something Kitsune enjoys about having Mariko around, free dinner somewhere a little bit more highbrow than usual.

"I'd like that, fast-food is getting kinda' lame right now," Kitsune says drawling a bit in her Kansai accent. She tells Mariko all the time that she is lucky having parents who have lots of money, but Mariko turns the tables on her by saying that she wishes she had a many friends as the Kitsune does.

Since Mariko does not need to work, she is going to try out some of her new anime concepts on her laptop.

"Ja ne, Kit," says Mariko watching Kitsune run out the door.

As always, when Kitsune leaves, Mariko rolls over and goes back to sleep. She actually thinks that her roomie is the lucky one.

A pretty sight, Kitsune is happy that the trams are empty today. The weekday trips across town are very tiresome sometimes. It is not that she minds the trip so much, it is that some of the people can be a little creepy in the late afternoon after she finishes work. She has mace and a short billyclub hidden in a special pocket that she can access quickly to use in case of molesters.

She has used that club only once to smash a molester's balls in when he had grabbed her butt. Struck as hard as he was, Kitsune clubbed his balls without mercy dropping him like a stone.

Not know that a man that she struck could scream in that high of a pitch, he sang beautifully just like a first soprano.

After getting off the tram, she sees the shop across the street and heads to the pedestrian overpass.

At this time of day, the car traffic is such that you take your life in your own hands if you try to use the crosswalk. There is even a sign posted stating this. Kitsune never likes to cross the main streets in downtown Tokyo during these times. She hates taking chances with anything that could affect her health, so at the light, up and over she goes.

The shop is flat out busy when she walks in.

"Geezus, this place never changes," says Kitsune smiling after greeting everyone.

The other employees smile when Kitsune comes through the front door. It seems like life returns to the place when she comes to work.

Stepping into the office to drop off her stuff off as usual, she sees what Urashima-san wants done today. Since it is her day to be the boss again, she makes sure everything is complete to his satisfaction, or she will know why.

Before heading out of the office, she spots a framed photograph of Kenichi and his family. Eyeing the young man standing next to her boss, she smiles. 'What a cutie' she thinks as she closes the office door behind her.

Someone once said that a first impression means everything.

Elsewhere, on a very beautiful day…

Sitting in the office of one of his auxiliary bakeshops, Kenichi and Keitaro enjoy bentos prepared by this shop.

Tells his Tou-san that he has nothing better to do since all of his assignments are finished, Keitaro says that he is far ahead on all of his other schoolwork. Having a good time carting his Tou-san around in the sidecar of his bike, Keitaro appreciated being with him since they have a lot of fun together.

Sometimes he, as does his Kaa-san, thinks that his 'old man' is more like an 'Onii-chan' to him than the one who helped conceive him a little over 21 years before. _What a life, ne?_

However, as to that question, we will soon see things about them as they spend time together.

"Son, I'm not trying to pry but are you seeing anyone right now?" asks Kenichi putting his bento aside.

"No, not right now Tou-san," says Keitaro slurping at his noodle and beef bowl, "Even though Kina-chan is still chasing me around when I see her. She is upset at me because I am not taking her bait. I just want her as a good friend, that's all."

"Is it that you've not met the right girl just yet?" asks Kenichi. He is truly curious when he hears son tell him that Kina is still after him.

"But that's only part of it, Tou-san," answers Keitaro sitting back relaxing, "When I was a kid, I made a silly promise to Otohime Mutsumi-chan that I'd get into Tokyo U, we'd meet up again and live happily ever after. I do not want that, even if she is beautiful now. For some reason that sounds too shallow and somewhat creepy to me. I am also trying to get my friend Nobu to have the courage to take Kina off my hands. He probably the shyest person I know."

He puts aside his empty bowl.

"You're not giving up on romance are you?" asks Kenichi stunned that his son remembers such an old event, and that he wants to pawn off such a beautiful girl. He has seen Kina for himself a number of times and wonders about his son sometimes.

Hinata Obaa-san has said the same about him too.

"No, Tou-san. I want to find the right girl," says Keitaro starting to laugh, "Believe me, you'll know it when I can't take my eyes off of her and I start sounding like a gibbering baka. That's what I'm looking for."

Then, Kenichi thinks that he can arrange for this to happen by introducing him to Kitsune. Meeting the ash-blonde beauty will definitely rock his son's world and turn him into that gibbering baka he lets on about here. In getting to know the Osakan, Kenichi knows that he can trust that fact she will be a perfect match for him.

Therefore, now that he hears his son's confession, Kenichi is going to put into motion the plan that he and his wife have been hatching together for some time.

"So you want to have a girl that totally bowls you over, eh?" asks his Tou-san smiling.

"That's about the size of it, Tou-san," answers Keitaro.

The two men thank the crew at the shop for their lunch before they head out to the next store.

A private Academy meeting room…

Kanako also has an enishi issue of her own starting.

Moreover, with guess who?

The day has gone by great for Kanako. She never knew that meeting teen girls her own age could be so much fun. Mostly though, she likes being around her 'Onii-chan', but the girls here at the Academy are not too bad either as they treat her very well.

Her fellow students, as she is finding out, are a lot more serious minded about their grades than they are with their looks though some of her fellow classmates are breathtakingly beautiful.

Being both the class and first year representative to the student council, she appreciates seeing the inner workings of the Academy. Enjoying what she sees on a daily basis, her mindset is such that anything outside of her Onii-chan is boring. She is working on it though…

Knowing that she likes girls, Kanako recently told her 'Onii-chan' about her Yuri tendencies and asked him if they were strange.

A little surprised by her confession, Keitaro says it is up to her to make up her own mind. He will support her no matter what her decision is about her dating proclivities, and that he loves her no matter who she chooses.

Kanako is very happy that her 'Onii-chan' is standing by her after confiding in him. She kissed his cheek after thanking him.

Having time each day before Keitaro picks her up, she had joined the Student Council to give her something to kill time. Taking her position here extremely seriously now, she has planned their Founder's Day Festival without any extra input from the others.

This girl is so smart and organized that sometimes it is extremely scary.

"Mikagawa-Sensei, have the budgets been set for the Festival in December?" asks a student named Denbo Miki. She is the second year's class rep from class 2-2, which also makes her the grade's assistant rep.

"Onegai Sensei, I can answer that," answers Kanako abruptly. Standing up confidently, she continues, "I've done a study of all of the clubs that want to participate in the Founder's Day Festival this year. I then analyzed the budgets for each club to the Yen, and many of the clubs funds have been way out of balance for what they need. There was a lot of waste and overage last year with none of the unused portions coming back to the Council to be used for other purposes." A pause as she opens the folder she has there in front of her and passes out the copies of what she had done, "these are my proposals for all of the clubs, their budgets and what to do with all of the residuals."

Stunning the others, her fellow have difficulty believing that a first year student has just pre-planned the whole Festival so concisely and efficiently.

Looking over her paperwork the others are smiling at Kanako's work and after a moment's discussion, they adopt the document quickly and unanimously without a single change or amendment.

The Sensei looks at her watch and says that if there are no more items on the agenda, she calls the meeting to a close.

After the meeting adjourns, Kanako organizes all of her notes when she notices a beautiful brunette sitting with the other third year Student Council members.

This dark-haired girl just about has her breath taken away by the other young woman.

After a minute, someone sees Kanako looking over at the other girl and acts…

"Urashima Kanako-san, I'd like to introduce you to Narusegawa Naru-san."

Hinata Tea Shoppe…

An event is about to happen that bring some sunshine back into Haruka's life.

"Sarah-chan, do you remember Urashima Haruka-san?" asks a caseworker from the Prefecture child protection agency in unaccented English, "She was a good friend of your Kaa-san's and wanted to see you again."

The woman stands there in the foyer of the Hinata behind a beautiful nine-year-old blonde-haired blue-eyed American girl.

Haruka has a tear in her eye because she is the spitting image of her Kaa-san, Julia.

"Sorry about that, Sarah-chan. You look so much like her," says Haruka also in unaccented English.

Julia was four years older than she was, but the two women had become best friends after a very short time.

Bowing, and in perfect Japanese Sarah says, "Konnichiwa, Urashima-san. O-genki desu-ka? I speak Japanese. My Kaa-san's letters told me that you two were very close."

Haruka smiles at her command of the language, her politeness and then she returns the bow saying, "Genki desu. I hope we can see a lot more of each other and that you can live here with me Sarah-chan".

The girl then looks up at the woman she is with and nods.

The woman smiles and then nods in return giving Sarah the clue that she can go over to where Haruka is sitting.

The caseworker steps outside to allow her charge to get to know the woman who will become her Kaa-san today. She does not go too far away in case the re-introduction goes awry in any way.

Seeing how beautiful the grounds are, the caseworker has even heard second-hand about how rich and powerful the Urashima are. In her professional estimation though, Urashima Haruka seem very friendly, personable and forthright.

Along with that, she knows about their clan's bakeries located in both Tokyo and Chibe. Not normally working in those two cities or their Prefectures, she has enjoyed the pastries from those shops on many occasions.

"Some of the best pastries in Japan," she whispers offhandedly. This is something different for her being a liberal leaning political supporter, that is, to see many members of a very rich family work harder than what their upper class status would require of them.

However, she is not here to evaluate the whole family, just Haruka's fitness to raise a non-Japanese child.

So far, all of the signs look very positive.

'I guess you can't judge a book by its cover,' she thinks while looking at some very pretty red maple trees.

Twenty minutes later inside the common room of the Hinata all three sit waiting the inevitable question, "Well Sarah-chan, what do you think? Would you like to live with Urashima-san?"

Sarah looks as though she is enjoying her meeting with Haruka.

Haruka, looking hopeful, is nervous at the same time too.

"Yes, ma'am," says Sarah smiling, "I would very much like to live here with Haruka-san here at the Hinata. She does not smoke as does Seta-san, and lives in one place. Plus, she's told me all about the girls who live here, the hot springs just outside the door back there (Sarah points at the onsen door) and the big hill that is out back to play on."

"Well Sarah-chan, it looks like you'll get your wish," announces the caseworker smiling at Sarah and Haruka.

A pause…

Then the caseworker says something that surprises Haruka, "The court appointed administrator for Sarah's case has already decided in favor of her living here with you. First, there will be a 90-day probationary period just to see how the two of you are adjusting to each other. After that, it will be another 90-day period before I only checkup once a year until she is sixteen. We just have some final paper work here to fill out and sign, before I release her into your good hands."

Sarah smiles at Haruka, and watches her sign the documents.

Using her Hanko, the legal stamp signifies that Haruka is now a new Kaa-san.

"Urashima-san, can I call you Kaa-san from now on?" asks the now beaming young girl in her flawless Japanese.

"Of course you can, Sarah-chan," answers Haruka opening her arms.

Sarah runs into them.

Hugging, the two cry tears of joy together.

Haruka is in high spirits right now that she never smoked as Seta does, as she has always liked Junpei much better anyway and not for that reason alone.

After getting her few belongings from the social worker's car the two have lunch together.

She tells Sarah all about her Tea Shoppe as they eat.

Then, she meets some of Haruka's employees.

"May I help here sometimes, Kaa-san?" asks Sarah turning on her natural charm.

Some of the waitresses flock around wanting to get to know their bosses' new daughter.

"Sure, why not," answers Haruka smiling, "I'd be proud to show off my new daughter to everyone."

Not shooing the others away because of the momentary lull in business, she wants them to get to know one another.

More staff gathers around the pair.

"I have to a question for you, Sarah-chan," says Haruka wanting to dote on her, "Would you like to go to a really good school and make new friends?"

"Yes, Kaa-san. Although I'm a little shy sometimes," responds Sarah looking demure and blushing.

Her honesty surprises Haruka quite a bit.

The waitresses collectively say, "Aw".

"Okay then, before we do that," says Haruka with a grin, "I am going to spoil you a little today my new daughter and get you things that any girl your age would want or need. First, I am going to wait for the residents to come home. I want you to meet them before we go shopping together, okay?"

Now that she has Sarah, she is wondering where they will go first. She has a million and one new details running through her head. Haruka has in her care what seems to her to be a very intelligent nine-year-old girl.

To say that Haruka has been looking forward to this since she filed for custody after her best friend's death is a huge understatement.

Now she will taste the honey along with the vinegar.

Urashima residence at dinnertime…

Hina Obaa-san opens a door for her grandson, but he is not going to go down the road that she has paved for him. Moreover, in time he is going to shake things up.

_At least that is what he thinks…_

"Kei-kun, this came for you from Haruka's Tea Shoppe," says Kenichi handing a legal-looking packet to his son, "She gave it to Taishi-san when he made his delivery there earlier today."

He recognizes the Hanko of the families' solicitors and sees the Urashima crest in the upper left-hand corner of the large envelope.

Opening up the envelope in front of his family, Keitaro takes out all of the contents and lays them on the table.

Reading them while eating dinner, Keitaro stares at the legal papers then stops chewing in mid-bite. Handing some to his father, he keeps reading from the stack.

"You've got to be kidding me, I knew my Kaa-san was going to will you the Hinata son, but this…," says Kenichi incredulously.

Keitaro hands some to Kanako to look over as well.

"There must be something that she's not telling you son, because she doesn't do anything without a reason," he adds.

"Yeah, Haruka-chan is definitely going to hear from me after I finish this," says Keitaro brusquely, "I know from what she's been texting me lately that Obaa-san has been doing some strange things at our ancient family home."

He does not like what he sees in the pages before him.

Usually, Keitaro is one who always takes everything in stride, as he does want the Hinata. However, he had expected his Obaa-san to hand it over to him personally. Never did he expect her to be this cold and just give him all of that property through some second party or a solicitor.

"So, she's done it again," said Kasumi who cares about how her son is treated his relatives. Her family at least treats Keitaro with love and kindness. Not like some piece on a Go board.

"Do you still want it son?" asks Kenichi who questions his Kaa-san's motives in not passing the families' ancestral home the traditional way. He thinks that something is very odd here, and he will back up his son to the nth degree if he comes to a loggerhead with one Hina Urashima.

"Yeah, I do want it, very much so," says Keitaro looking intently at his Tou-san.

A pause for the right words…

"But, I am going to take it over on my schedule and not hers Tou-san," declares Keitaro who gets nods of approval from the other three sitting here.

Kitsune's dorm room…

To quote Shakespeare, "the die is cast."

Writing in her new blog for the evening, Kitsune cannot help but think about the young man whom she saw in her bosses' family photo. He has such beautiful eyes and is a real cutie. If the son is anything like his Tou-san, he will be someone she would love to get to know better and be with him.

Nevertheless, she is only dreaming. On the other hand, is she really?

Mariko is out for a while so that leaves Kitsune alone their room, and in her own little world. These times are rare with her hectic schedule, so she goes back to thinking of the cutie in the picture.

_Bzzzz! Bzzzz! _

Her smart phone goes off bringing Kitsune back into the real world.

"Moshi! Moshi! Kitsune here," says the ash-blonde.

She listens.

"Oh hi, Urashima-san. What's up?"

Then she listens and scribbles down some notes on her desk pad.

"Dinner, Sunday, your place, noon. Sure, I will be there. See ya then," says Kitsune before hitting the disconnect icon. Her curiosity is now starting to peak as it sets her thought process a-whirl. She hopes that she will see the cute young man in the photo there and that he will be like the ideal she has set for him.

Smiling, she goes back to her blog.

Little does Kitsune suspect all of the big changes that are about to happen in her life?

End of Chapter


	4. Many meetings and opportunities

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Chapter updated by new writer who removed most of the extraneous notes.

Time line: the end of September 2013- time's moving along just fine.

Chapter 4: Many meetings and opportunities

Saturday evening, on the town…

Sometimes when life keys you up, it is best to let off some steam with good friends and maybe a good beer.

"Come on, you two," says Keitaro to his friends Kina and Daisuke.

As is her usual when they meet up, Kina gloms onto his arm whether he likes it or not.

They are going out to dinner, and then do some beer drinking with some other good friends at a local beef bowl that is next to the bar they always frequent.

Keitaro or Kina can easily afford to take all of them to a better place, but they always seem to be outvoted.

"Hey Kei-kun, do you need a pry bar for your attachment or are you going to wait until she needs to eat?" asks Ringo in a soft voice. The others laugh while Daisuke sits next to her. She gets stares because she is usually the quiet one of the group.

"I just might have to get a real girlfriend, and then I'd have some real space," answers Keitaro getting laughs from everyone. Except from Kina who teasingly gives him a 'raspberry' and pulls one of her eyelids down.

No matter how many times he asks her not to hang onto him, she does just the opposite.

For now, he will just live with it.

"Meanie," says Kina with another one of her famous mock pouts before releasing his arm and smiling with the others. She is hoping that by hanging onto him like she does, it will somehow weaken his resolve, but her losing streak to land him continues unabated.

"Did you garage the bike yet Kei-kun?" asks Fumisaki Nobu. It was him who had helped Keitaro get his Goldwing© roadworthy.

Keitaro has been trying to set him and Kina up, but he is always too shy around her.

"Not yet, Nobu-kun," says Keitaro after ordering, "I might keep riding it all winter. I bought a cold weather leather biker's suit with heavy-duty gloves and some of those nice warm heavy-duty wool socks. Moreover, I do not think that Kana-chan would like me to stop taking her to school. I spoil her too much as it is."

"I wish you'd spoil me like that," says Kina almost muttering under her breath.

Keitaro sighs as the others laugh.

When they all eat their fill, they go to the bar next and down pints of beer from the tap.

When Kina starts drinking, she gets a little too frisky with Keitaro and since she is a lightweight, passes out very quickly. Her head rests comfortably on his shoulder while hugging his arm as always.

"Guess what just landed in my lap and I don't mean Kina-chan's hand either?" asks Keitaro who has a slight buzz going on.

The others laugh.

"What?" ask his friends collectively. They are genuinely curious and a bit drunk at the same time.

"My families' ancient home and all of the property surrounding it has been given to me for my inheritance. It's out in Hinata City in Kanagawa Prefecture," announces Keitaro non-chalantly.

He is still upset with his Obaa-san, but as he downs more beer, the situation becomes tolerable enough for him to put it aside.

"Where is it, can we party there?" asks his friend Yori who is this group's version of a party animal. When he drinks, he is just half a step slower than the others are even though he extremely intelligent.

"Maybe, I'll have to check it out first, Yori-kun," says Keitaro enigmatically before slugging down another fresh pint of beer. He wants to let his friend down easily because he is really 'half in the bag' now.

Keitaro has no clue of an event that simultaneously occurred when he and his two friends went into the restaurant this evening.

Fate has a better time for them, or…

On the town with a Fox…

A second missed opportunity.

Kitsune is in a great mood tonight as Mariko leads them to their favorite Italian restaurant.

The family that owns the place hails from Torino in the north of Italy. The place not only has the traditional food you have come to expect, but it also has some of the other authentic rustic fare that is from the surrounding region.

Somehow, this family has found a niche business is Tokyo that is very successful with both the native population and gaijin alike.

Knowing she can always count on Mariko to find the best places in the metro area, she appreciates these nights out. Whether it is native or foreign food, the girl has the nose and refined palette for only the top-notch restaurants.

Having money and being spoiled does have some advantages, as Mariko is a good roommate. Having a car seals the deal too in Kitsune's mind, especially when you have on a mini-skirt or short dress. She does not have to destroy anyone's manhood this way.

Having a boyfriend who is a graduate student at Tokyo U, Mariko could have done her undergrad work there too. However, she does not like the huge sprawling campus of the famous school.

'I'd like to be that girl right about now,' Kitsune thinks seeing two men and a beautiful woman enter a beef bowl together. The trio sits with others who greet them raucously. Catching only a glimpse of the man's face that has the beauty on his arm, something about his aura that makes her feel all tingly inside.

This has not happened before.

"What's wrong Kit? Your day catching up to you?" asks Mariko giggling.

"Nah, Mari-chan. It's just something seems awfully familiar about one of the men who has just walked into that beef bowl back there," says Kitsune catching up to herself. After having had a long day at the shop, she followed that up by taking a very long hot shower at the dorm to work out all of her kinks.

"Wanna go back and check him out for a sec, Kit," teases Mariko taking her best friends arm, "Might be a future husband in the works back there."

They continue to walk to their restaurant.

Both women erupt in laughter when they reach their destination and check in with the hostess.

This night of fun and near opportunity goes on…

Hinata Tea Shoppe, Sunday morning…

"Sarah-chan, would you like to come and play in the old tunnels today?" asks a hyperactive blonde blur by the name of Kaolla Su.

A Princess from the Indian Ocean island kingdom of MolMol, the girl is a robotics and mechanical engineering genius attending Tokyo U as a fourteen year old. Although only a young teenager, her theories and treatises on bio- and Mecha-mechanics are so far in advance of all of her contemporaries that it scares them. She is also a bit of an eccentric with a yen for bananas, tinkering and spelunking.

"Nah, I'm going to help my Kaa-san in the Tea Shoppe today," says Sarah doing up her bib-dress, "I like it down there because the people are so nice to me."

"Okies," says Kaolla before the two head downstairs.

When Haruka adopted Sarah, she had them move up to the Hinata. Taking two rooms on the second floor of empty wing, Sarah comes into her room to sleep with Haruka causing the older woman to smile.

The other residents, her employees and customers are all getting used to that smile now.

They all wonder where the old Haruka has gone. (No one misses her though.)

"Hi, Sarah-chan," says Haruka greeting her daughter when she enters through the back door.

"What can I do to help today, Kaa-san?" asks Sarah who steps into Haruka's office and goes over behind her desk.

Haruka kisses her forehead after they hug.

"Well, would you like to be the hostess again Sarah-chan?" asks Haruka smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm and willingness to help.

Sarah nods to her.

The sweater and bib-dress she thinks looks very nice on Sarah on this morning.

After the girl hangs up her jacket on a spot next to her Kaa-san's, she waves to her before heading out front.

It is then that Haruka has an unexpected, but very welcome visitor.

"Kaa-san, this man says he'd like to see you," says Sarah standing in the office doorway.

"Oji-san, please come on in and have a seat. Sarah-chan, you too," Haruka says smiling at the both of them.

Her Oji-san steps into her office and sits.

Sarah bows to him politely, she then stands quietly next to her Kaa-san. The girl feels a bit shy.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sarah-chan," says the man smiling at her, "I hope you like the treats that come here every day."

"You made those yummy treats, Oji-san?" asks Sarah smiling brightly.

She looks from the man over to Haruka, who nods.

"Sarah-chan, if it's okay with your Kaa-san," says Kenichi smiling at his new grand-niece, "There's a bag of treats for you from my families' shop out in my car. After I talk with your Kaa-san, I'll go get it for you if it's okay with her."

The smile on Sarah's face lights up the office.

"It'll be okay if you promise to share with the others upstairs, okay?" says Haruka looking at Sarah.

"Okay, Kaa-san. Arigato gozaimasu, Oji-san," says Sarah bowing politely again before heading back out.

After she leaves, Kenichi smiles and says, "Delightful girl."

"She's been my angel so far, Oji-san," says Haruka almost gushing, "I think she will like living here and will adjust very well now that she has a stable home. But, as much as I'd love to talk about my daughter you probably want to find out why Obaa-san left those documents with me and told no one anything."

Transitioning from a happy subject, she moves to one that has left a bad taste in more than a few mouths in her family.

"Just like your Kaa-san, Haruka," says Kenichi, "You cut right through the bullshit. Now this is what I want to know, did she give you any inkling about what she was going to do? I know that's a convoluted question but I need something to work with here."

He wants to understand his mother's mindset a little better on this matter. _This really is not like her, or is it._

"Nope, she drops the damn envelope on my desk and gets her ass out of town before I can object or even say anything," says Haruka rapidly in a bitter tone, "Believe me, I can understand how Kei-kun feels. You have a good thing going and then she drops a bomb on you messing up dreams. It's very similar what she did to Junpei-kun and me."

"Geezus, that's right," says Kenichi seeing a pattern starting to develop, "You wanted to marry him before Kaa-san gave you this place."

"Damn-it-to-hell, Oji-san," Haruka says angrily, "I'd give my left arm to have him back."

Hushing her tone down a bit, she does not want anyone out front to know her situation.

"If I know Junpei-kun, he's working up the courage to call you," Kenichi says trying to cheer her up, "Keitaro told me that he's a part-time Sensei at the Arts U. And, that he's been asking about you for quite a while now."

"I'd love that, and Kei-kun will get the stuffing squeezed out of him by me if it does happen," Haruka says smiling at the news.

"Anyway, before I leave, if my Kaa-san calls let me know immediately," says Kenichi, "I need to talk to her before my son does. If I know him he'll say something without thinking because he's not very happy right now."

A Tuesday, at the Academy…

Two girls finish their lunch a little early and walk fast towards the Atrium.

The Atrium is an enclosed quad that links all of the Academy buildings together and is comfortable in here all year round.

When they are sure that no one is watching them, they hold hands and step outside.

They giggle a little like five-year-olds that have just broken into the cookie jar.

Kissing softly, the pair sit on a bench together.

"Naru-Sempai, thanks for meeting me for a few minutes," says Kanako smiling and blushing.

"I just hope we don't get caught out here, Kana-chan," Naru responds giggling.

The brunette beauty remembers instantly falling in love for her dark-haired girlfriend when they first met in the student council room.

"Do not worry, Naru-chan," says Kanako looking into her eyes, "We have the next twenty minutes to ourselves and I want to tell you some things."

"What's that, sweetie?" the brunette asks.

"At the end of the semester during the Christmas/New Year's break, I'll be moving into the Hinata with my 'Onii-chan'," says Kanako holding hands with her.

"Haruka told us that we'd be getting a new Kanrinin and that your Onii-chan would be moving in, Kana-chan. What is he like? Is he trustworthy? He's not hentai is he?" asks Naru in rapid-fire succession looking at her girlfriend a little dubiously.

"To put you at ease, Naru-chan," responds Kanako also rapid-fire trying not to giggle, "I trust Onii-chan with my life. He goes to art school full time and he is not hentai. He has a gorgeous classmate of his hanging on him all the time when their together and he does not take advantage of her in a hentai manner. He has told me that he is looking for the right girl to knock his socks off."

She sees Naru brighten up.

"If you trust him, Kana-chan. I'll give your Onii-chan a chance," Naru says smiling at Kanako "and, I want you to share a room with me when you move to the Hinata."

"I'd like that, Naru-chan," Kanako replies almost shyly.

Naru's confession that she wants to share a room means a lot to her. She also sees how tense her girlfriend is, so…

Naru gasps at Kanako's use of pressure points and touch to relieve her of stress. She has been under a lot of it trying to keep up her grades and get into Tokyo U next year.

The dark-haired girl's lips are also touching the right places on her stiff neck.

Naru is in Nirvana as Kanako's fingers work their magic.

Everyone in the Academy has learned how brilliant the Urashima first year is.

Naru though is glad that she snagged her first before some other girl confessed to her.

With Kanako by her side, she will have a good companion and someone who will help her fulfill her dreams.

Since someone had introduced Naru to Kanako, she has become more comfortable with being gay. Just being with her Kanako-chan makes Naru feel so damn good.

That is not the only thing those fingers have done to her, Naru also wants to be Kanako's lover.

The brunette gasps when she feels her girlfriend's hand reach up underneath her skirt and into her panties. She gets wet when her dark-haired lover touches her most sacred place.

"Kana-chan, not now or I'll cum," says Naru.

If only they were only anywhere but here.

She almost whimpers when Kanako removes her hand.

"I love you, Naru-chan," says Kanako putting her finger into Naru's mouth. The other girl sensuously sucks on it and tastes herself.

"Shit, I want you Kana-chan," says Naru hungrily.

"I can't wait until we're alone," says Kanako smiling.

Feeling better, the two kiss again.

Just before the next bell rings, the two manage to run back into the building holding hands and giggling together undetected just ahead of their afternoon class starting time.

Next day, at the garage Nobu's family owns…

_Keitaro looks out for his friend and loses an arm appendage at the same time._

"Tune-ups done, Kei," says Nobu washing his hands in the garage sink, "She was running slightly rich. That's taken care of now."

Keitaro brought the bike over to his friend's place for an autumn tune-up, since he is going to be riding it all winter.

Nevertheless, he also has an alternative reason for coming out here.

Keitaro knows that Nobu is always pining for their friend Kina and that the big man does nothing about it. Therefore, he has a plan to change all that.

Nobu hears when Keitaro asks her not to hang on him, but sometimes he thinks that is only chitchat. He does not fully comprehend that his friend is very serious about not wanting her for anything other than as a good friend. The man also underestimates himself too much.

Keitaro wishes Kina would see the fact that he really does not want her. He would gladly fix them up if Nobu were not so painfully shy in asking their beautiful friend out.

Nobu is a great guy and every one of their friends knows this.

He would be a fantastic catch for Kina, as even she knows this.

"How much I owe you Nobu?" Keitaro asks reaching back for his wallet.

"I don't want your money, Kei. Just buy me a pint of beer this Friday night," says his friend taking off his coveralls and hanging them on the wall.

"Fair enough, my friend. Now let me ask you a straight question Nobu. Do you still like Kina-chan?" asks Keitaro in rapid succession needing to get this out of his system.

Nobu almost sputters at his friend frankness.

This question to the mechanic is like asking if the sky is blue or the grass green, as he practically worships Kina.

"I just wish I had the guts to ask her out Kei," Nobu says looking down at the toes of his work boots, "I did try to ask her on a couple of occasions, but I got tongue-tied the last time I tried, so I've just about given up."

"How about this, Nobu-kun," says Keitaro pulling out his smart phone, "I'll call Kina-chan and give you my cell to ask her out on."

"Whoa! You are serious, Kei," says Nobu trying to gather his wits about him.

"Hey, trying to get her to let go of me isn't an act you know," Keitaro declares looking at Nobu in the eyes, "I mean it when I say that she's not for me."

"Okay, Kei. Hit your speed dial," says Nobu gulping while trying to settle his nerves. Willing to give it another shot with Kina, he is happy not doing it by himself this time.

The big man takes the phone from his friend and puts it too his ear.

A connection on the other end, as a female voice answers.

"No Kina-chan, it's me, Nobu," he starts with a clear voice, "I'm doing good as Kei is with me today. Say Kina-chan, may I take you to a movie on Sunday..., I am very serious. (Pause to listen) Yes, he did. See you Friday at the bar then, Kina-chan."

He is trying to smile, but a stunned Nobu can only stand there at this moment. He has finally asks the beautiful Kina, who has been their friend since middle school, out on a date and she said yes.

"Thanks Kei," he adds softly.

Keitaro puts his phone away.

"You don't have to thank me you know, Nobu-kun," says Keitaro shaking hands with his good friend, "I always knew you had it in you to ask her out and voila, you did it."

Smiling, he will not have his usual arm ornament any more.

Another problem cleared out of his way.

Thursday, Kitsune's room on campus…

"What a horrendous day outside," says Kitsune running as fast as her legs can carry her across campus to her dorm room.

Turning a corner, she runs up three steps and stops. Under the archway, she pulls out her access card and puts it in the slot.

"The sky was so perfect this morning," she whines opening the door while shaking herself off in the dorm entryway.

After a hot shower and a cup of hot tea, she feels better.

Putting on a chamois and matching panty, Kitsune is now comfortable before moving over to her bunk. Sitting up against the back of it, she crosses her legs to watch the rain as it continues to fall outside.

The weather rather mirrors her mood right now.

Mariko is still in class.

Finishing early today, Kitsune has it off from work and will do some studying later. For the time being, she has other things on her mind.

Although rushed sometimes, she excels anyway even with her limited study time. Being on the Dean's, as well as the Chancellor's list, is the reward for her hard work.

"Screw this," says Kitsune with a loud groan.

The subjects of study or work are not at all on her mind as she has lost all of her focus. It is the photo she saw in Urashima-san's office and the fact she may have just missed meeting his son last Saturday night that has her attention.

However, that other woman, is she someone who wants him? On the other hand, is it that she is just there for show, who knows?

'AAAAAHHHHH!' she thinks pulling at her hair.

Kitsune hates introspection, because in her line of work she needs some of that to be able to reach her readers. Nevertheless, she is not one of her readers though. She is a woman who is possibly falling in love with someone she has not even met yet and it is making her nuts.

Not that she has had very much experience in the past with dating men or falling in love. It is mainly because of school, work and her not meeting the right guy yet that is the cause.

"I'm going to pull all of my hair out if I keep going in circles here," Kitsune says getting off her bed and heading over to the kitchenette.

She has a few fresh meat buns from work left and heats them up for dinner. She loves the way old Genda-san mixes the beef and pork fillings for the stuffed pies before baking them.

"That man is a wonder and such a great co-worker," she whispers.

'But enough of that for now,' she thinks sighs while pulling her food out the microwave.

Sitting at her desk and chewing on dinner, Kitsune wonders what she is going to wear to her bosses' house this weekend. Wanting to look good for the family and maybe be a little hot to attract their son, she is hoping that he is like his father. If not, what is she going to do then?

Needing something to pull her out of her rut, she is thinking about asking Mariko to help her find a new dress.

'The woman has to know a few things about dressing for a dinner party,' she thinks sizing up her roommate, 'Her family is rich enough for her to have been to a few of them in her life and, she has her own boyfriend.

Moreover, speak of the devil...

"Okaeri, Kit," says Mariko coming in the door, "It's really coming down out there. Did you get caught in it?" She is still partially dry even after being out in the downpour.

"Tadaima, Mari-chan," replies Kitsune smiling, "Yeah, I did. I looked like a drowned rat even though I only had to run across campus. My stuffs in the dryer right now so I gotta head out shortly to get it." She then takes another sip of her tea.

"I see you took a shower already," says Mariko stepping over to the window after hanging up her jacket, "That sounds good to me after I put this bento in the fridge. Geez, that's a lot of rain."

A chuckle from the ash-blonde.

Tending to her dinner, Mariko adds, "Man, class was something else today. I have to help on the production of an original anime with my class group, so next week will be totally shot Kit."

"Will you be able to help me this weekend Mariko?" asks Kitsune looking up at her friend hoping, "I need some help finding a nice dress and some matching shoes."

"Yeah, no problem there," responds Mariko smiling at her in return, "I'll also be able to drop you off at the Urashima's, because I'm going to see my man before next week's project eats up all time."

"Arigato," responds Kitsune breathing a sigh of relief.

Getting undressed, Mariko heads over to the dorm's shower room.

Friday, after the rain finally stops…

Transition time: changes between the old 1.0 version of the old Keitaro and the newer, much improved 2.0 version that he has been wanting for a while. This gets people's attention with some more or less interesting results.

Not too long ago, Keitaro had ordered some new contacts from the optometrist he frequents.

He stops at the place after picking Kanako up from school.

"Onii-chan, you'll look so much better without those dorky glasses," says his Imouto as she teases him. Kanako may be gay, but she cares about how he looks.

"Thanks, I think. Hey!" Keitaro says chasing his sister into the house. He tickles her in the entrance before she can take her shoes off and escape from him.

"Onii-chan... no, stop...," screams Kanako laughing. Her brother has her pinned against the wall digging his fingers into her ribs.

"Okay Kei-kun, let your sister go. I swear you two...," says their mother shaking her head while laughing at the antics of her two kids.

A few minutes later, Keitaro retires the old square-rimmed glasses and puts in his new contacts.

The effect is instantaneous as Kanako smiles at how handsome he looks.

He had talked to his father about getting contact lenses because his classmates told him that it makes a world of difference when it comes to drawing and sketching. Even oil and watercolor painting seems to be easier they say. That is if you do not have to adjust your glasses on hot days.

Kenichi knows that his son is not a frivolous spender of money, so this request is an easy one to fill.

The next day…

"Hey, Kei," says Daisuke after the two friends step into their last class of the day together, "I almost didn't recognize you."

You can hear a pin drop because all of the girls in the class are just staring at Keitaro's new look.

"It's a good thing Kina and Nobu aren't in this class with us or you'd have your arm ornament back," says Daisuke. He is laughing because of the women's reaction to his best friend.

"You're kidding, right Daisuke?" asks Keitaro who is almost incredulous.

"Well, let's see now," starts Daisuke, he turns to another one of their classmates and asks, "What do you think, Kimiko?"

This girl, who is usually very quiet to begin with, just smiles at Keitaro and gives the two men the thumbs up.

As we now see, by the end of the class, Keitaro is grinning from ear-to-ear because he does not have to come near his nose to adjust anything.

"Everything looks so much clearer with these new contacts in," he whispers cleaning up.

Daisuke, after saying goodbye to everyone, runs off to find his girlfriend Ringo. They have a few things to do before getting together with everyone this evening.

Keitaro leaves the main arts building after packing up his things to pick up his sister. What strikes him is all of the looks he is getting from the female students passing by as he walks towards his bike. Keitaro is having a hard time believing that his looks have changed that much until he hears a familiar voice.

"Where's my Kei-kun and what have you done with him," says a smiling Kina.

Comes over to get a closer look at him, she likes the transformation.

Keitaro straddles the bike as she heads his way. Putting on his long coat on, he then sits on the saddle.

"Where's Nobu?" asks Keitaro almost gulping because of the predatory look in her eye.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," says Kina in a sultry voice, "Don't worry I'm just teasing you a bit because you have to get all gorgeous on me now that I've got Nobu-kun."

_She is going to milk this for all it is worth._

"Do you really have to look at me like that?" asks Keitaro thankful his long leather-riding coat is covering his distress.

"Just giving you a taste of what you're going to miss now that I'm with Nobu-kun," says Kina easing up on acting like a tease, "I know it was your cell that he called me from when you set us up. Do not deny it you beast, it finally took you being a meanie to get me to look at another good man. Thanks, Kei-kun."

"Nobu-kun, we're over here!" she says in a loud voice standing on her toes and waving to her boyfriend.

"Kina-chan, you're going to be the death of me someday," says Keitaro laughing hard while watching the couple kiss.

She also gives Keitaro a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"See what you're missing," says Kina one last time in her usual teasing fashion.

Nobu just shrugs because he knows that she is getting her digs in.

Keitaro just wants to pay off his beer debt to his good friend tonight and watch Kina hang on him from now on.

At least she is not fickle…

Sunday, Kitsune's POV…

"Geez, can't the weather ever make up its frigging mind," Kitsune whines as she rolls over. Covering her head, she tries to get a few more minutes of sleep before getting up and starting her day.

The sun comes in the window shining brightly on this the last weekend of the month.

Usually, Kitsune is up before her alarm goes off. For some reason, she is still under the covers today.

On her mind right now, she keeps thinking about her shopping trip with Mariko the previous day. That girl kept commenting on how beautiful she thinks her body is as they clothes shopped.

They do not go to the usual stores for nice clothing. No, Mariko takes her to the top end stores.

"Mariko, I can't afford this stuff," Kitsune says as they enter a high-end lingerie shop to get some new underwear.

"This is on me today, Kit. I'm going to spoil you rotten for being such a good friend, so put your wallet away," says Mariko smiling at her friend. She grabbed the ash-blonde's arm and took her over to where the bustier women's bras were.

As someone very well endowed, Kitsune gets looks from both men and women.

"Are you sure?" asks Kitsune looking at how sexy things are here, "Some of this stuff looks mighty expensive."

"Not for me it isn't," whisper Mariko in her ear while trying to stifle a laugh, "I come here all the time. My boyfriend doesn't complain when he takes this off of me."

"Mariko!" hisses Kitsune turning bright red and giggling. She takes some hot looking bras that Mariko picks out into a dressing room to try on.

'I didn't realize I was getting this big,' thinks Kitsune snapping up a delicate low cut silk brassiere in the front.

'Nice' she adds to herself turning side-to-side in front of the dressing room mirror.

Mariko helps her find some panties that will flatter her already gorgeous bottom.

It shocks Kitsune at what her friend has her try on.

'Shit, right up the crack of my ass,' Kitsune thinks, 'a thong is one thing, but these… Where's the coverage at least?'

The thought causes her to forego the super skimpy for now.

'I'm not a porn star,' she notes with a bit of chagrin.

Just as she makes her final choices, Kitsune notices she is getting quite a few stares from the other from female customers in this boutique.

Mariko tells her that it is rare to see such a voluptuous woman like her here. She also says that a lot of the upper class girls who come here look like emaciated super models or the typical 'Yamato Nadeshiko'.

Kitsune just laughs as Mariko hands the salesgirl her credit card to pay for their purchases.

Same thing happens at a dress shop that happened at the lingerie store.

Kitsune gets many green-eyed stares from the other customers.

Mariko says that the others are probably very jealous of Kitsune's hot body.

With this flashback finished, Kitsune finally gets up and heads into the kitchenette area after stretching any kinks. Filling the coffeemaker, she waits for the magic brown liquid to fill the pot.

Walking over to the closet, she pulls out the dress that Mariko said is the perfect bait for attracting a man and pleasing his family at the same time.

Hanging it off the end of the top bunk until she is ready to go hunting, Kitsune smiles. _A Fox is about to go hunting._

Having a clue as to what is going on, her boss kept smiling a lot at her. It was slightly creepy, but for some reason it is also very reassuring. She then concludes that he is fixing her up because all of the clues are there. Very blatant ones too, as Urashima-san is not a very subtle man.

Downing some coffee, Kitsune sees Mariko come in the door with two Styrofoam boxes that if she guesses right contains their breakfast.

"Ah good, coffee's on," Mariko says smiling seeing Kitsune sitting comfortably in her chair and facing her with her legs crossed. Then, she hands her a box along with some chopsticks.

Later in the shower, Kitsune is enjoying the hot water hitting her body. Her nervousness, along with the stress of going to the bosses' house and possibly meeting his son, she hopes is washing itself down the drain. As the water drips down her, she now likes the fact that yesterday other women at the boutiques were jealous of her luscious body.

This causes her to feel a bit smug inside.

Getting out of the shower, Kitsune dries herself off with a towel and takes care of her toilette before putting on her robe.

Blow-drying her hair, she brushes her teeth and uses mouthwash. Turning her head side-to-side, she looks to see if there is anything to fix and much to her surprise, everything looks perfect.

Gathering up her stuff, she puts it in her basket and heads out.

'I should realize that I do look really good,' thinks Kitsune who has never believed that she was such a great beauty.

Well, soon she is going to find that a certain young man thinks otherwise.

(In reality, a brick shithouse has nothing on her.)

"Wow Kit, you look fantastic," says Mariko gushing at her best friend.

Kitsune puts her new underwear on first, liking how she looks and feels in it. The dress goes on next, and her inner 'Fox' is starting to shine through. Now, with Mariko's backup, her ego is getting a huge boost. Applying a little make-up, she then steps into her new heals.

Looking at the back of her legs in the mirror, the sight blows both of them away.

After checking the directions on Mariko's smart phone GPS, they wait for the right time to head out.

Sunday, Keitaro's POV…

Now we go on to the other half of our little tale.

"Onii-chan, can I go to the store with you?" asks Kanako putting on her shoes.

"Sure Kana-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her, "I'll be outside waiting for you on the bike."

Grabbing a light jacket because the weather has cleared nicely since Thursday's downpour, Keitaro goes to wait for his Imouto-chan.

Keitaro enjoys being home on Sunday's for the family dinner. He knows how much this means to his parents' and Kanako.

His parents' told them the other day that they are having a guest coming and to make sure that he no plan to be elsewhere.

He is okay with this, but he does not have the clue that his folks are putting on the own version of an Omiai.

Kanako actually likes this idea, because she wants him to be happy. Her Tou-san showed her a camera phone picture of Kitsune, which caused her to smile. A beauty for sure, she knows that the woman depicted will definitely blow her Onii-chan's socks off.

"How's your new girlfriend Kana-chan?" asks Keitaro into the microphone of the helmet.

"Good Onii-chan, Naru-Sempai is very good to me. She's been very helpful in helping me fit in," says Kanako in rapid succession, happy that he supports her having a girlfriend.

Shortly after meeting Naru, she confessed to her parents' that she is gay.

Her Kaa-san hugged her letting her know that she supports her decision and that she will always be her daughter.

Her Tou-san told her he that he already knew about it and that she has his support too.

Kanako smiled after this had happened. It was not an easy confession to make telling your folks that you are a lesbian.

Obaa-san though will be a different story. However, they do not know the half of it yet.

"I can't wait to meet Naru, Kana-chan," said Keitaro who loves his Imouto to the nth degree.

"We will, Onii-chan," says Kanako as they pull into the store's parking lot, "When we go to the Hinata, she lives there."

This surprised him because he will be heading there next week just to assess the building, residents and property.

"Okay, sounds good," says Keitaro.

Kanako takes his hand when they enter the store together.

Back at home, Kanako helps her mother in the kitchen while Keitaro sits and watches TV with his father.

Every time Keitaro looks at one of the other three, they just smile at him. This makes him feel all 'creeped out'.

Kasumi is a good cook, and sometimes works at the family shops all around the city. She even helps her niece out at the Tea Shoppe when Haruka got it going and still goes over there sometimes.

On that note, Haruka and Sarah are coming over for dinner in a couple of weeks so she can meet her new niece.

Just about every day, Kasumi receives on-line photos from Haruka in e-mail attachments of her daughter. To her, it seems that Haruka is enjoying herself.

A car pulls up out front and three auras begin to spike.

Keitaro feels this too, but still he does not have a clue about the life-changing event that is about to happen to.

"Son, will you get that?" asks Kenichi smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He wants Keitaro to answer the door because it will have a profound effect on his son's life, and hopes it will be a momentous event.

"Sure, Tou-san," says Keitaro listening to the front door chime.

Getting out of the chair, he heads to the front door.

Three smart phones come out as their owners prepare the camera feature.

The activity ceases in the kitchen.

Three sets of eyes are now boring into his back.

Not seeing the phones, Keitaro shakes it off as he reaches for the door handle.

Grabbing the handle, he pushes it down until he hears the click before pulling it open.

"Whoa" says Keitaro.

End of Chapter


	5. Things that no one sees coming

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: I have re-done a few of the minor details for continuity.

Time line: the end of September and right into October 2013.

Chapter 5: Things that no one sees coming

_Given a little push in the right direction, the results can be better than anyone could have ever predicted._

"Are you going to let her in Kei-kun," says Kenichi with the other two giggling behind him, "or are you just going stand there in the doorway and keep drooling."

He sees that Kitsune is giving Keitaro the 'love-struck' look at the same time. This is what he and Kasumi were striving for as their plan, it seems, is working out beyond their wildest expectations.

Kanako is also very happy for them.

"W-what!" says Keitaro still staring at Kitsune.

Laughing, she has just caused someone to forget where he is at this moment.

Then Keitaro adds coming out of his stupor, "oh sorry miss, please come in."

They forget to introduce themselves when she comes in.

He takes her jacket off and hangs it in the closet.

Then for some unknown reason, he still cannot take his eyes off her or even speak coherently.

She likes this.

He just says, "Whoa," a second time.

Absently, she just licks her lips, because they are both pleased with what they see.

Inside of Keitaro's mind, he cannot get past the fact that here in front of him is the most gorgeous woman he has ever laid his eyes on. The logical part of his conscious mind has shut down. This experience is quite new for him.

_Usually, he is as sharp as a tack but right now, that tack has morphed into a bowling ball._

"Kitsune, you must forgive my son," says Kenichi again laughing, "It seems that you've wrecked him."

Gently swatting his arm, Kasumi is still laughing at the look on her son's face. She has her camera phone charged snapping away and will send pics to Haruka of this scene.

Kanako goes over to help her Onii-chan get his bearings again. At least she wants wants him to look good in front of their guest. There is a possible future Onee-chan standing right here in their foyer and he is mentally out to lunch.

Keitaro definitely needs some help right now.

The first thing Kanako does is close his mouth and wipes the drool away with a napkin.

Kanako cannot stop giggling at the sight of her love-struck Onii-chan.

"I see that Urashima-san," responds Kitsune after regaining her composure first. Impressed is the word she wants to describe what she has seen so far. He is handsome with the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that she has ever seen and has a lean, taut body.

'That picture in the bakery office just doesn't do him justice,' she thinks seeing him without his glasses.

It does her esteem proud to know that she has turned this man, one that she has wanted to meet for a while, into a pile of mush.

Regaining his mental acuity, he finally says, "Sumimasen, I am Urashima Keitaro."

Feeling very sheepish about his initial lack of decorum, he wonders why his mind went into stupid mode when he opened the door.

Taking it all in stride, she says, "Nice to meet you, Kei-kun. I am Konno Mitsune, but you can call me Kitsune."

Using this honorific with their son, Kenichi and Kasumi see it as a positive sign.

As does Kanako, who hands her some house slippers.

While taking her heels off, she has a good laugh about his initial reaction to her before entering the house.

He is in the middle of a massive re-think.

_This first meeting is a memory that she will never forget. It will cause her smile in years to come, as she will use this moment to tease him when they are alone._

Both finally blow out a breath that neither realize they were holding in, and believe that this is the start of something good.

Dinner at the Urashima's is a great time for Kitsune. She is very comfortable sitting next to Keitaro at the dinner table.

When they reach for the wasabi at the same time their hands touch, both of them feel a bolt of electricity run through them as if lightning had just struck.

Looking at each other in awe, neither one of them has ever felt like this before.

Neither of them pull their hands away too fast, as both become cognizant that the person next to them may be the one that Enishi has in store for them.

Smiling at each other again, Keitaro allows Kitsune have the spicy condiment first.

Kenichi, trained in reading someone's aura, smiles as he feels the positive Chi coming from both his son and his employee.

'I think this'll go somewhere' he thinks watching them interact.

Kitsune's dorm room, later that same evening…

Mariko returns from her boyfriend's place and is in a very good mood. Ready for the coming week, she is ready to tackle the major project that her class group will be working on.

Thinking that Kitsune would be back by now, Mariko thinks dinner at the Urashima's must be going really well for her roomie to still out. The way that Kitsune described the Urashima family, and in seeing their neighborhood for herself, that young man must be someone very special.

Mariko hopes that whomever Kit is meeting, he is as special as her own beau is.

Getting back from the shower and looking at her alarm clock, Mariko smiles and hopes she is having a good time.

Coming over to her closet, she puts on an expensive red silk chamois and matching pajama pant.

Climbing up into her top bunk, she starts up her laptop and is about to e-mail her Nee-chan, but...

On the outside of her room, Mariko hears two people talking and laughing.

Then, she hears key enter the lock and turn opening the door.

It only goes halfway.

Looking over the edge of the bed, Mariko sees Kitsune in a major liplock with a handsome young man in the doorway. It amazes her that Kitsune is being so openly romantic like this.

Not wishing to be a voyeur…

"Ahem!" is the ubiquitous throat-clearing sound of someone who is looking on to an awkward scene.

Nothing.

"Kit, you two definitely need a hotel room," Mariko adds dryly.

The kissers begin laughing through their liplock.

"Sorry, Mariko-chan," says Kitsune red-faced reluctantly breaking off from Keitaro, "I didn't know you were back yet."

"Well, if you two keep this up, you're definitely going to turn me into a voyeur," teases Mariko happy to see her friend in this present situation.

Smiling with a goofy look on his face, Keitaro gives a slight wave of recognition to the woman on the top bunk.

Looking at the man she is with, Kitsune is slightly aroused, but gets it together enough to introduce the man she was with to her roomie.

For the first time in her life, she is letting a man get very close to her and finds that he turns her on.

Mariko giggles a bit looking at how Kitsune is reacting to her new romance.

"Kei-kun," says Kitsune getting a bit excited, "this is my roommate Tatsuyama Mariko. Mariko this is Urashima Keitaro, this is the man who just blew my socks off." Finally, she is introducing someone of the opposite sex to her roomie who is not from one of her classes or work.

"Slow down, Kit. You're getting a bit hyper," says Mariko as her giggling is threatening to break out into a full-fledged guffaw, "This is the first time I've ever seen her flustered like this Keitaro."

Not seeming to mind where he is right now, Keitaro feels the body of this gorgeous woman against him causes him as it causes him some major agony. He is thankful right now that he has on his long leather coat or he would never be able live this down.

It does not help that Kitsune is rubbing herself against his hardness in his pants.

"Sorry you two, it's that I've never been like this before. Hey, this is new for me too" says an excited Kitsune who is beginning to get horny. Feeling the large bulge in his pants and the longer she stands there with her arms around his neck, the more her inhibitions are beginning to slip. _Her dampened thong is on the verge of soaking though because of this._

"Hey, before you two consummate your newfound relationship in the doorway, how 'bout coming in and closing the door please," says Mariko trying to help her friend out.

"Shit, come on in Kei-kun before we give the world a show," says Kitsune seeing some of the other residents in the dorm there in the hallway looking at her and Keitaro hugging. Closing the door and ending the show, some of them were starting to smile at him.

Kitsune just met him a few hours ago and already she is becoming jealous.

After they let each other go, he waits a few moments before taking off his coat. He does not need to give the two roomies his version of a 'show' right now.

After taking a breath herself, she takes off her coat and hangs it in the closet.

Leaving his on right now, Kitsune understands what Keitaro is going through because she feels the same way.

Looking around the room, he is curious to see how two women can live together in such a small place. Kitsune has no idea that he has inherited his ancestral home and is the owner of a lot of other property that goes with it. That does not seem like a subject he wants to broach at this particular time. Having a beautiful woman here right now, who seems to care only about him, his monetary worth is not important right now.

"Have a seat, Kei-kun. I'll make some tea," says Kitsune. Taking her shoes off, she put on some comfortable slippers before stepping over to the kitchenette.

Glad that Mariko is her roommate, the woman seems always to have a great selection of high-end teas on their shelves.

"You want some?" asks Kitsune looking up at the top bunk.

"Sure, why not. I could use some," answers Mariko.

While Kitsune has Keitaro here, Mariko puts her laptop aside. Her Nee-chan can wait.

"So what do you do, Keitaro?" asks Mariko genuinely curious about him. Any man who can reel Kitsune in must have an interesting story to tell.

"Well, I also go here to this school," he answers looking up at the woman in the top bunk, "I'm in the Arts Program. I also teach Martial Arts with my Imouto-chan Kanako, and I sometimes help my Tou-san out at his stores."

"You wouldn't be of the Kanagawa Urashima family would you?" asks Mariko who knows a lot of the history of this region of Japan.

"Yes, I am," answers Keitaro, "My family has been in that part of the country since well before the Heian Period."

Gathering that the woman on the top bunk knows about how powerful and influential his family is in this area, he does not like talking about how rich his family is, because that is how his family had raised him.

"Kit, do you have any idea of who this man is that you've hooked up with?" asks Mariko looking over at Kitsune who is prepping some of the leftover bake goods from work.

"Does it matter, Mariko-chan?" asks Kitsune in kind remembering how nice Keitaro's family was to her and the friendship she has with his father. That is all she cares about when it comes to that matter.

"Kit, this man is from one of the richest families' in the country and he was just named their heir," says Mariko because her own family is almost as influential.

Then a thought comes to the roomie up on the top bunk… If he is so rich, why does he not act it all?

She has to find out.

"I really do not care about it that too much, Tatsuyama-san," responds Keitaro disliking the subject of his family wealth, "With a few exception, we've always done things for ourselves and work hard." says Keitaro. To him and his immediate family, money is just a tool.

"I am sorry, Keitaro, and please, call me Mariko," says the woman as an apology while smiling at his words, "It's just that you aren't like any other rich man I've ever met before. Most of them are not worth a one-hundred Yen coin and here I meet you. This changes my mind about some people like us who do have money."

People, especially men in their strata or circle, Mariko usually sees them as very boorish and snobby. To her, meeting Keitaro is like a breath of fresh air, and can see why Kitsune has come to like him as she has in just a few hours. He does not seem to put on any airs and has so far shown himself to be quite genuine.

"Mariko-chan, don't embarrass him," says Kitsune defending her new boyfriend, "That doesn't matter to me because I've been hit on by a few rich guys and he's not that way. Well, at least that's what I've seen in both him and his father so far."

Picking up quickly on the matter, Kitsune sees that Keitaro is uncomfortable talking about the subject of wealth and family status.

The snacks and tea are ready, so she brings them over and puts them on her desk.

Sitting on the edge of her bunk, Keitaro smiles while looking at her beautiful legs.

Smiling in return, she is happy that he is noticing her charms.

Meanwhile, Mariko hops down from the top bunk and sits over at her desk to learn more about the man here. Their conversation continues and goes on spiraling off into other subjects.

Two weeks later…

Kanako is very excited because she is going to spend the weekend with her Naru-chan.

On a tram to Hinata City, Kanako sits and looks at her smart phone to make sure of where she needs to get off.

Normally, her Tou-san would have hired a limousine to take her, but she wanted to travel on the tramline for once.

Knowing where it is, she is nervous about spending some time with her girlfriend outside of school.

With a thousand things on her mind, Kanako wants to talk to the brunette about them all.

Remembering her relaxing techniques, she takes a deep breath to slow her mind down and the lets it out slowly.

She is in love with the brunette although two years younger than her. That is not an issue. Kanako has offered her assistance in helping Naru study for both her finals next spring, and the upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams shortly after that.

Accepting her help, Naru knows how intelligent and organized she is. Moreover, Kanako wants Naru to pass on her very first try.

Nothing is worse than becoming a ronin for a year and having your nose stuck in a book until you finally pass. That takes too much time away from dating and doing other romantic things.

Kanako will not tolerate that.

'Augh, slow down,' thinks Kanako who cannot seem to get gorgeous Naru-chan off her mind. She wants to have two nice days to know her girlfriend better, and does not want anything to spoil it.

"Hinata City, Hinata City, that's our next stop," says the conductor's voice over the tram's loudspeakers.

Kanako gets her knapsack and light bag ready so she can get off in good order at her stop. Putting her smart phone away in her jacket pocket, she sees some countryside that is familiar to her starting to come into view.

Her Naru-chan called that morning and said she would be there at the station platform waiting for her.

Feeling good about this, she will not have to meet the other girls alone.

In addition, Kanako wants to meet Sarah-chan.

Haruka is also going to ask her a million questions about how well things went on the first meeting between Kitsune and her Onii-chan.

Checking her bags once again and the front of her dress, Kanako stands as the station comes into view.

The tram pulls in and comes to a complete stop.

The air brakes hiss loudly signaling that she is here at her destination.

An announcement comes that those who are getting off should be ready to do so.

When the doors open, Kanako steps off the tram and onto the platform.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" cries out the loud voice of a beautiful brunette. Walking very fast, she is waving her hand excitedly in the air.

Kanako smiles as she sees her Naru-chan heading her way.

Not caring that a few others are standing there, the two hug and kiss very passionately.

PDA taboos mean nothing to these two teenagers.

Kanako smiles through the kiss. It is so public and has a lot behind it.

By the time the kiss breaks, they notice that they are the only ones standing on the platform.

The tram is already heading out of the station.

After releasing each other, Naru grabs her girlfriend's light bag and they head to the Hinata hand-in-hand.

"How was your trip Kana-chan?" asks Naru looking at her girlfriend.

They see the Tea Shoppe come into view.

"Good, Na-chan. Although I am a bit nervous," says Kanako whose nerves are beginning to calm as Naru holds her hand, "It's been a while since I was last here. Like since, Hina Obaa-san turned the ancient Hinata mansion into a Girl's Dormitory. I just hope we have a good weekend together."

"Kanako Onee-chan!" squeals Sarah when she spots Kanako and Naru come into the Tea Shoppe.

The young girl runs to the front entrance and squeezes the stuffing out of Kanako.

Naru laughs when the young blonde nearly bowls her girlfriend over.

Meeting for the first time, the two have shared calls and e-mails since Sarah's adoption. With this in common, they share a strong bond together.

"Hi, Kana-chan. I see you've met my daughter," Haruka says smiling as she sees the two girls hug.

"It will be nice for Sarah-chan to have another Onee-chan while you are here," says Naru smiling.

"Or, if I come to live here, Na-chan," says Kanako, "Onii-chan promised me that we would run the Hinata together."

"I'd like that Kanako Onee-chan," says Sarah after releasing Kanako.

She gets a hug from Haruka, who is also one of her Urashima family martial art instructors.

The four sit a booth for a few minutes to enjoy some of the fine tea that one of Haruka's employees serves up.

The hot potable warms up and re-energizes Kanako.

"You know, Kana-chan," says Haruka with a knowing grin, "I'm going to wheedle everything out of you tonight when we're all sitting around the onsen. I want to know all about Kei-kun and his new girlfriend. So you'd better have a good dinner and gather up your strength later, because I want all of the gory details."

The other three laugh at Haruka's enthusiasm and the way she says this.

One notable roommate is absent, a young kendoist by the name of Aoyama Motoko. She is participating at a national high school Kendo tournament in Tokyo where she is top ranked in her Dan. _Naru has been texting Kanako saying that the younger teen has her hormones in a frenzied state right now._

Later, after Naru helps Kanako settle into her room, the couple takes a quiet romantic walk around the grounds.

The darker-haired girl smiles with a tear in her eye.

Naru sees this and stops. She then pull Kanako into her arms and asks, "What's wrong, Kana-chan?"

"Nothing's wrong, Na-chan," says Kanako putting her arms around Naru's neck, "I'm just remembering all the fun I had here when I was little with my Onii-chan. It was a great time then, and now I hope to make more good memories with you, my love."

The two women share a very deep French kiss back here on the Hill where no one else is.

For the rest of the afternoon these two act as if they are alone in a world of their own.

"Kombanwa, Kanako-Sempai. I'm Maehara Shinobu," says a petit bluenette.

"She's the backbone of the Hinata and is the main reason the place looks so good," says Haruka standing in the archway, "The girl is tireless around the place and keeps the others in line."

Sarah nods and giggles.

"Kana-chan, this girl is the best cook I've ever had the privilege of knowing. She's the reason I look so healthy," says Naru says gushing about the young domestic chef. Then adds out the side of her mouth, "I couldn't cook to save my own life."

"Thank you Naru-Sempai," says Shinobu smiling through the compliment bringing a number of platters to the dining room table from the kitchen.

The girl mentions to Kanako that she wants to be a professional chef one day.

"FOOD!" says a blonde blur by the name of Kaolla Su. She flies down the stairs and bounces around like a bunny on caffeine.

She amazes Kanako with her flexibility, energy and enthusiasm for everything. It seems the only time that the dark-skinned gaijin Princess is still is when she is shoveling food into her mouth or working on one of her many robotics projects.

Kaolla is already a student at Tokyo U.

Kanako is very impressed by what she has seen here so far, and believes that her Onii-chan will be too.

The day wears on…

Laughing, Sarah has fun watching Kaolla's antics at the dinner table. The Princess only slows down when she gets the 'eye' from Haruka.

"I do not want my daughter picking up any of your bad habits, Kaolla-chan," she says getting the young teen's attention, "Do we understand each other?"

Smart enough to know that this is not a rhetorical question, Kaolla nods and slows herself down.

Kanako takes mental notes about both girls to share with Keitaro as he has asked her to let him know about the residents here at the Hinata. It is so he knows what he has to deal with when he takes possession of the place. The other two will just have to wait until he gets here unfortunately.

Observations and knowledge…

We come to know a little about the heart of this generation of Hinata residents and see that she is not a pushover or as shy.

Shinobu takes some mental notes herself on how Kanako and Naru act with each other. Knowing other 'yuri' couples from school and their sexual proclivities, she is mainly blasé about girls falling in love with each other.

Her outlook is to concentrate on her schooling, and her cooking, as little else matters. She is in a couple of clubs at school, cooking and Karate.

In addition, she talks to the school counselor once a week for an hour before her cooking club starts. It is to help her with a growing anger problem, which the petit teen is experiencing right now.

Shinobu has developed a reputation for striking out at bullies and has nearly neutered some of them with kicks or punches.

Four boys, who were some of the worst offenders, fear her and the gossip has spread to leave her alone. Those who are close to Shinobu at school know the truth about how she will only strike someone who grabs her first.

During an attempted physical assault once, and instead of allowing the boy to rape her, she reached her hand into the boy's pants and crushed one of his testicles inflicting major damage to his manhood.

Her girlfriends feel safe when she is nearby.

For now, she just wants to live her life, continue to heal from her very bad temper and get over her parents' tempestuous divorce.

Shinobu has recently reconciled with her mother, which has gone quite a long way to help her in feeling any love again.

It will take someone special someday for her to have a meaningful relationship, but she has no thoughts of that right now.

Now, Shinobu sits in the onsen and listens to Kanako tell Haruka about the romance developing between her Onii-chan and an ash-blonde by the name of Mitsune.

As the story continues, the petite chef hopes to find someone like the man that Naru-Sempai's girlfriend is describing. This Keitaro person seems at least on the surface to be a wonderful man, although she will have to see for herself as the dark-haired girl announces that he will move here during the Christmas/New Year's break.

For the moment, Shinobu will just continue with her life as is and will judge for herself if the new Kanrinin is as Kanako-Senpai describes.

End of Chapter


	6. The Hinata, whatever may come

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: I am doing a time jump here to keep the story moving ahead. Not all of the players are in place yet, but soon they will be.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Wonderweed420, wherever he may be…

Time line: we move ahead to the start of winter break towards the end of December and this goes to Christmas Day 2013.

Chapter 6: The Hinata, whatever may come...

Now moving on with his life, Keitaro does what he had promised to his father. That is, move to the Hinata on his own terms and plans to make many changes to his new property.

"Hey, where is everybody?" asks Keitaro stepping into the foyer of the Hinata with Kitsune.

Mariko, Kanako, Daisuke and Ringo along with Nobu and Kina have come along because the women are moving in.

Kitsune decided not to renew her lease to live near campus when it is up on the 31st.

Mariko does this too because she wants to be wherever her best friend is.

Kina wants to move here because it is closer to school, Nobu's place and Keitaro as well. The two have become quite serious since Keitaro brought them together.

Ringo just wants to be on her own for the first time, so why not rent a room from someone you trust.

Kanako wants to be with her Na-chan. Kenichi and Kasumi consented to let her move out to the Hinata, they know she will be safe out there with Keitaro.

Six new residents are ready to move in.

Keitaro has already taken care of the paperwork.

Kanako comes up with and then prints out the new agreements on her laptop and printer for everyone to sign. The paperwork to keep the place running boggles his mind, so Keitaro appreciates any help from his Imouto-chan. She is going to be a great partner.

Kitsune has tomorrow off, so for the rest of today she wants to spend as much time that she can with her boyfriend and the others.

In addition, they are going to be bringing up all of their stuff later on after checking out their new home first. Right now, they are looking to see if anyone is home.

Almost everything that Keitaro and the girls own are in their cars and on Keitaro's bike. The rest his Tou-san and old Genda-san will bring by later.

"Haruka and Sarah-chan will be up after the Tea Shoppe closes," says Keitaro, "She texted me that a few of rooms have already been set up, so we can move right in and spend the night after getting our stuff."

The others are happy with this bit of news.

"I'm going to see if Naru-chan is here, Onii-chan," Kanako says quickly heading up the main stairway.

Keitaro and the others, after taking off their coats and shoes, head into the main common room to relax for a while.

The others sit as Keitaro and Kitsune go to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

"The kitchen is well stocked and maintained Kei-kun," says Kitsune looking over at her boyfriend smiling. The cupboards, shelves, pantries and even the refrigerator have plenty in them, so whoever is in charge here knows exactly what they are doing.

"I hear that the young lady in charge of this kitchen is a real 'go-getter' just like Haruka said. Her name is Maehara Shinobu. From what Kanako and Sarah-chan tell me she's a great cook too," says Keitaro firing up the large teakettle. He wants to get the chill out of his bones after riding his bike here in the cold from his parents' house.

"I see that, she's has just about every kind of tea you can think of. Plus there's a good brand of coffee up here and cocoa mix too" says Kitsune impressed with the provender on the shelves.

Coming in the rear kitchen door is a petit young teen with blue-tinted hair and a bright-determined demeanor. She looks over at the duo who have invaded her domain and stands there crossing her arms.

"Keitaro-Senpai, you should have called ahead because I would have had things ready for you," Shinobu says startling the begeezus out of Keitaro and Kitsune.

"Oh sorry Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro looking rather sheepish, "I saw no one here when we came in so I thought I'd make us all some tea." He had missed seeing her when he made his initial visit to the Hinata to assess his property.

Shinobu is much tinier then he had imagined she would be, but he appreciates the fact that she works here. He thinks it is interesting that such a strong personality belies her physical appearance. He will keep this in mind when he deals with her in the future.

"I'll finish this up Senpai, and you go enjoy your guests in the common room," says Shinobu herding the two out of her domain.

Seeing how seriously she takes her work here and what seems to be her dominion, Keitaro and Kitsune look at each other smiling. Systematically, and without hesitation, that little girl had just pushed them out of her kitchen.

One that he now owns.

Having just found a new friend, Shinobu will come to understand this later on after they get to know one another a little better.

"That was something else," chimes in Kitsune.

When they reach their friends again, they tell them about meeting one of the residents and having her shoo them away from the kitchen.

Everyone laughs.

"You'd think that she owns this place and not you, Kei-kun," says Ringo as the woman giggles.

"I think she does," says Keitaro who gets another good laugh from everyone.

Then, he notices a new presence.

On the couch holding hands with Kanako, sits another resident.

Smiling, Keitaro and Kitsune take their seats as Kanako introduces her girlfriend to everyone.

"I am Narusegawa Naru. I am pleased to meet everyone," says the teen beauty standing and bowing to everyone.

Understanding why Kanako likes her, with her long brunette hair and a pleasant smile, Keitaro and the others notice an interesting bit of hair in front that makes her look like she is sporting a pair of twin antennae.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Keitaro-Senpai," says Naru pleasantly enough, "Kana-chan has told me all about you. I'm in the room above Hina Obaa-san's old one."

Kanako smiles at her girlfriend's calm introduction to her beloved Onii-chan.

It seems that even if the two are not close, at least Naru will tolerate his presence because of her love for his Imouto-chan. She then informs Keitaro that only she and Shinobu are in residence right now.

After a few minutes, Shinobu comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and sets them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She then scurries off for a second tray that has mugs and an assortment of tea bags laid out on it. Her last trip has Shinobu bringing out a pot of hot water in a holder. Lastly, she fills the mugs for the others.

Except for Naru, they are all amazed that such a tiny girl can handle everything around here so easily.

"Wow, she's good," comments Mariko as Shinobu heads back to the kitchen.

The others all nod in amazement at Shinobu's efficiency.

"Wait until you taste her cooking. She's better than any chef in the big city," Naru says taking handing mug to Kanako.

This backs up what Keitaro told Kitsune in the kitchen.

Keitaro and Kitsune finally tell their story…

After dinner Keitaro, his friends, the two residents along with Haruka and Sarah bring up every ones belongings from the cars parked down below.

While the group is bringing the new girls things up the stairs, Shinobu is getting a constant barrage of compliments from everyone. The girl smiles quietly as she brings a light box up to Mariko's room.

With everyone's help, all of the luggage and personal items are up here with the three men handling all of the heavy stuff.

Lastly, on the property next to the Tea Shoppe, they find room in an older storage building that is not in use by so they designate it as the Hinata residents' new private parking garage.

Kanako puts it on her list of things to do for her Onii-chan. _That is, to make a sign designating that the storage building is now a private parking lot._

"Anyone up for a soak in the onsen?" asks Keitaro needing a bath after sweating a lot.

"I sure could use a bath," answers Kitsune who is wiping off her brow.

"Well how are we going to do this with kids joining us Keitaro-kun?" asks Mariko downing some fresh tea.

"Hmmm, women wear swimwear and the men wear shorts. I've got two extra pair so don't sweat it," says Keitaro.

The others seem to all like this solution, including Naru who wants to see her girlfriend in a bikini.

Keitaro runs up to his room to get his two friends the shorts out of his luggage.

Kitsune comes in too because it is now their room. She insisted on this arrangement because now that she has him here, there is no way that either one of them is ever going to sleep alone again.

Moreover, she still does not totally trust Kina either.

Kina understands this and wants to talk to her.

They both look up at the damaged ceiling and she a high priority job in the offing. She does not want anyone peeping down on them especially when they are intimate, which is happening with more and more frequency.

Steps out of the room, Keitaro heads to the men's locker room to change. The facility still looks in good shape from the last time he was here, even though no one has used it in a while. Then he tests the taps and flushes then two of the urinals along with the two toilets just to see if there are any leaks.

'Yup, works just like a charm,' Keitaro thinks after turning them off and heading back to his room.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in Kei-kun, I'm decent," says Kitsune smiling at her boyfriend. Even though he has seen her naked a few times now, he still insists on their privacy for now on a few things. This is one of them and Kitsune appreciates it.

"Say Kit-chan…," is all Keitaro gets out of his mouth. His eyeballs nearly fall out of his head when he sees the bikini she has on, what little of it there is.

Knowing that it is Mariko's influence here at work again, Keitaro grabs the two pairs of shorts and runs out of the room before she can grab something of his that is standing at attention.

Keitaro runs back out the door with a panicky look on his face.

Kitsune steps out the door and laughs while watching Keitaro run down the hallway.

"Get back here you," hollers Kitsune teasingly.

Neither of them would have made it to the spa that evening if she had.

In the onsen…

It seems the women sitting in the spa, except for Haruka, Shinobu and Sarah are trying to outdo the others for looking hot in a bikini.

Keeping the teasing very subtle, no one wants to upset Haruka.

Sarah asks her Kaa-san if she can sit with Keitaro and Kitsune. The young girl has taken quite a shine to her Keitaro Onii-chan since meeting him earlier.

Haruka tells her that it is okay, as long as she does not bother them.

Even Kitsune has to sigh because she thinks it is kawaii.

"Be careful Kitsune, because in ten years you're going to have major competition from that girl," Ringo says getting everyone, including Haruka, to laugh.

Sarah turns bright red before sticking her tongue out at Ringo, getting more laughs.

"Hey, Kit," says Mariko, "You want to tell us how you and Keitaro-kun got together. You've never told me the whole story."

She remembers meeting Keitaro for the first time when he brought her back to the dorm on the day that they first met.

"Sure, Mari-chan. It's a story even the kids will like," says Kitsune smiling at the younger girls.

Keitaro smiles as well, and nods when she looks at him. She kisses his cheek thanking him for his silent support.

Sarah perks up ready to listen.

"Mariko dropped me off in front of the Urashima residence," says Kitsune starting in, "I said I'd find a way home when I saw the bus signs on the street there. But enough of that, I looked at the front of myself to make sure I was presentable before heading to the front door."

Jumping in to add his view to this story, Keitaro says, "The front door chime rings. I get off the couch to go answer it and when I open door, the only thing that I could say was 'Whoa'. I almost keep her standing there because I could not take my eyes off her. I was totally stunned and blown away."

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"That may be, but I felt the same way when I saw Kei-kun face-to-face for the first time," says Kitsune, "and, I couldn't move either. Karma had totally gob-smacked me. Now we're together."

"Oh come on now, you two. There has to be more than that," says Haruka causing laughter from the others. She is glad to see that Keitaro finally has someone and did not pay attention to the old childhood promise with the Otohime girl.

Later, she will ask him privately about Junpei.

"It was terrible," teases Kanako getting a big laugh from everyone with her mock pout, "Those two didn't take their eyes off of each other, and Onii-chan ignored me all during dinner. You meanie."

Giving her girlfriend a teasing 'aw', Naru then gently squeezes her hand.

Because she loves her Onii-chan very much, Kanako wants to get her dig in, because does not like it when he ignores her.

"That's not the worst of it," says Mariko getting looks of panic from Keitaro and Kitsune, "I remember these two were in a major clinch in the hallway of the dorm when he brought her home and from what I saw when they opened the door, their tongues were really going at it. I thought I was going to have to get a pry bar or they'd have to get a hotel room".

"Mariko!" screams Keitaro and Kitsune in unison turning bright red. The others laugh very hard at her former roommate's confession.

Keitaro and Kitsune do not deny anything that Mariko is telling them because they both know it was love at first sight. They gently squeeze each other's hand and for the rest of the evening the two put up with the others ripping on them.

Christmas Eve at the Hinata…

Sleeping in bed together, Naru holds the opposite hands of her girlfriend.

A lot of light has come into her life now because of the young woman who is next to her, as she never wants to be without her.

Knowing that Kanako is usually awake before her, Naru is happy that she is still asleep. The brunette just wants to look at the beauty that is lying with her right now.

Naru smiles.

"Good morning, my love," says Kanako snuggling into Naru, "I woke up a while ago, you sleepyhead. You looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't want to wake you."

Naru giggles when Kanako turns her head to kiss her cheek. After the previous evening's festivities in this room, a peck on the cheek is very different from the aggressive lovemaking that went on between these two.

The two lovers finally get out of their futon and straighten up their room up. Both of them like the fact that they are neat with being too fastidious.

Running downstairs together, they shower before getting dressed and starting their day off.

Putting on her dress, Kanako steps over to the sliding glass door and looks out onto the winter scene. There is fresh snow on the ground from the previous evening.

Coming over behind her lover, Naru wraps Kanako up by the waist and pulls the dark-haired girl back to her. Kissing her neck, she then looks outside herself. After a moment of bonding, the two young women head downstairs to breakfast hand-in-hand.

Keitaro and Nobu repaired the hole their floor, so that ends that.

Meanwhile, Keitaro is still getting used to sharing a bed fulltime that has someone else in it. Kanako used to come into his room at home sometimes just wanting him to hold her, but he is coming to enjoy having Kitsune snuggle with him all the time now.

This experience is on a completely different level. He is not complaining at all mind you, it is that he feels very lucky to have such a beautiful woman sharing a futon with him.

In addition, that someone is a real sweetheart too.

Their intimacy is on a level he could only have dreamed about just months ago, before meeting Kitsune. They have freely given each other their most precious gift and even make it a point to spend a little alone time each day together whenever possible.

Right now, Keitaro listens to her soft breathing while holding her very close. Moving some stray hairs from in front of her eyes, he watches her.

'She is so beautiful,' he thinks.

_**Flashback…**_

Keitaro remembers the first time he saw her magnificent body.

Going out on a date, the two somehow ended up back at Kitsune's dorm room.

Mariko left a note her a note stating that she was going to her boyfriend's place after finally finishing that class project she had been working on, and wished Kitsune luck.

That is if she decides to be intimate with Keitaro.

The two of them blushed at her innuendo.

Smiling at the memory, he remembers them being so nervous that they almost called it off. However, after relaxing in each other's arms for a while, their nerves calmed enough to allow their intimacy to happen naturally.

It was wonderful, and he does not regret a thing about that night.

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Morning, Kei-kun," says Kitsune opening her eyes and looking into the eyes of her lover. Smiling, she feels great after another magnificent evening of intimacy with the man she loves.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you, Kit-chan," says Keitaro looking back at the woman he loves.

With tears in her eyes, she shares a hug and kisses him very deeply.

Later that same day, the Akihabara section of Tokyo…

"We have to get something for Shinobu-chan," says Kitsune last minute holiday shopping with Keitaro.

Mariko headed out earlier along with Kina who went over to Nobu's place.

Ringo is going to be with Daisuke as the two are heading to a ski resort near Hokkaido for their winter break.

They still have plenty of company for a day of fun.

The seven remaining residents got together and went holiday shopping.

You really cannot really call it Christmas shopping since they are all Shinto practitioners.

Haruka, Sarah and Shinobu stop and go into a toy store that has the young blonde's interest.

Next, Naru and Kanako peel off to visit a lingerie store.

Kitsune teases them by calling them a hentai couple while laughing.

The two teens blush taking the ribbing in stride.

"Well, the kitchen stuff looks pretty new back at the Hinata," says Keitaro thinking out loud before it strikes him, "Oh I know, Kit-chan. How about we get her a new laptop loaded with apps for her schoolwork, recipes or whatever."

The couple looks into a computer and electronics store front window.

"Great idea, Kei-kun," says Kitsune smiling at him, "Shinobu-chan is very level-headed and it will be a great help to her."

Not caring about the PDA taboos, she kisses his cheek as they enter the store.

Coming out of the store, Kitsune says, "Wow that was expensive! All those extra apps, what does this thing do? Run the military or something."

She still has a little difficulty adjusting to the fact that her boyfriend has money sometimes, because he never flaunts it.

"You should've seen what I spent on your holiday gift, Kit-chan," says Keitaro teasing her.

"You meanie! Don't tell a girl that and not give her a clue," says Kitsune stopping and playfully swatting his arm, "Now, I am going to be thinking what it is the rest of the day."

Taking his arm while walking down the street to meet the others, she gives him the 'puppy-dog eyes' look.

"Kit-chan, you're just going to have to wait until we get to my parents' house for Christmas dinner," says Keitaro making things worse for her.

_If he is not careful and teases Kitsune too much about her present, she may cut him off for a while…_

"Now you're just being cruel, Kei-kun" said Kitsune with a mock pout.

Not so lonely this time…

Kenichi calls Haruka and Keitaro to invite them all over to spend the day with them as an extended family.

Shinobu is actually happy about going to the Urashima home for Christmas dinner. The bluenette's Kaa-san cannot break away from work, but she sends many gifts to her only child, which also pleases her very much.

Calling Urashima Kasumi, the petite chef wants to see if she can help cook Christmas Day dinner with her.

Keitaro's Kaa-san lets her know that she would be happy to have her help, especially after listening to her children boast about her cooking.

Smiling, Shinobu wraps the gifts she bought to give to her new Senpai and his girlfriend.

Christmas Day at the Urashima residence…

As previous stated, the Urashima family is strictly Shinto. However, they have always been open to western thought and ideas. _Most Japanese do not celebrate the western tradition of Christmas or its religious customs._

The Urashima though like the part of this holiday, which has them get together as family, eat a big dinner and exchange gifts afterwards.

There is no Yule tree though…

Pleased to see that her kids boasting about young Shinobu's prowess in the kitchen has proven to be true, Kasumi is glad that they are both eating healthy.

"What can I do for you first, Urashima-san?" asks Shinobu politely bowing.

"The vegetables need to be prepped and cooked before anything else, Shinobu-chan," says Kasumi smiling, "I've got rice ready for the cooker. My husband has gone to one of his shops for bread and treats for later. Here's an apron, let's get going."

Haruka is going to help with the dishes along with Sarah, Kanako and Naru after they eat.

The menu is going to be a combination of things including a big Nabe, Teriyaki beef, Miso soup and salad. Meat buns and bread along with sweet rolls and candy for later on.

A household that has its own traditions and way of doing things.

Kasumi runs a tight ship in her house and this suits Shinobu very well. The two smile at each other, as they continue to get the dinner preparations going.

Sarah, sitting quietly on the couch, is playing a hand held game that Haruka bought her for one of her many gifts. She has grown wonderfully as a normal kid in the past few months, because her Kaa-san will not have it any other way.

Haruka, Keitaro and Kitsune are in the middle of small talk waiting for Kenichi to return, as his shops are open all day.

Kanako takes Naru upstairs to see her old bedroom. They only do some kissing and minor petting before they come back down to join the others.

When Kenichi comes in the door, Sarah shoots up as if someone had fired had from a gun.

The others all laugh when they see the young blonde all wide-eyed at the bags her 'Oji-san' has with him.

"Can I help you, Oji-san?" asks Sarah in the sweetest voice possible.

Kenichi can never resist her charm.

"Sure, Sarah-chan," says Kenichi smiling, "Take this bag because everything in it's for you."

Sarah's eyes grow wide as she takes the bag from him.

It is also the biggest bag he has with him and before he can do anything else the girl wraps him up in a big hug.

"Thank you. Oji-san," says Sarah before sitting back next to Haruka.

This causes Kenichi to smile very wide, and get the warm 'fuzzies'.

Everyone looks over to see what Kenichi has just given to her. Besides the expected candy and bakery treats, he gives her some discs for her laptop at home and another MP3 player. She has three of them now.

"Oji-san, you're spoiling my daughter worse than I am," says Haruka smiling at him. She loves it that he considers Sarah part of the Urashima clan now.

Gathering at the table, Kasumi and Shinobu serve dinner, after the traditional 'Itadakimasu', they all dig in.

Many oohs and ah's come around the table, as they put the food into their mouths.

"Never have I ever seen anyone's knife work in cutting vegetables so precisely as Shinobu-chan did today," brags Kasumi impressed with the petite chef," And, her kitchen prep is beyond exceptional."

All eyes focus on the young teen.

"Shinobu-chan, it would be a privilege to cook with you again sometime," comes the follow-up.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Urashima-san," says Shinobu quietly bowing her head to Kasumi.

"This meal is fantastic," says Kenichi, "I can't wait until you bite into the baked goods that I brought home. Genda-san really outdone himself today."

He always boasts about how smart he was to hire the chief baker as his first employee. _That is only half of it though..._

After dinner, they take care of the dishes before gathering in the spacious Urashima living room for the gift exchange.

Already receiving her gifts from her Kaa-san, Kenichi and Kasumi, Sarah watches as the others receive theirs.

Haruka receives new embroidered aprons that have the Tea Shoppe's logo on it from Kasumi. "I had these custom made for you," says her Oba-san.

Kenichi tells Haruka that he is getting her all new appliances for the Tea Shoppe, because he wants his niece to have to only the best.

She hugs her Oji-san.

Receiving a new diamond ring from her husband has all of the ladies present just staring at Kasumi's finger. After he slips it on, she throws herself at him and gives her husband a huge French kiss.

Haruka tries and fails to cover Sarah's eyes, as she laughs while listening to her daughter giggle.

Kanako receives earrings from Naru who in turn gets a beautiful pendant necklace from her girlfriend. Inside of the pendant is a recent photo booth picture of them together on one side and the words, 'To my beloved Naru, always Kanako' on the other.

So taken with how much Kanako cares for her, Naru throws all propriety out the window and deeply kisses Kanako in front of everyone.

Neither girl cares as they share this memory. It surprises the two after they separate that there are smiles all around the room.

Naru too feels acceptance from the Urashima family.

Shinobu gives neck kerchiefs to Keitaro, Kitsune and Kanako so the trio can keep the sun off their necks on Keitaro's motorcycle.

Bursting into tears of happiness when Keitaro hands her a gift from Kitsune and him, Shinobu can no longer be stoic or stay in the background as she hugs her two Senpais by squeezing the stuffing out of them.

Sarah sits next to the petit chef and has fun helping her explore all of the apps on her new laptop. They two youngest Hinata have become good friends since the blonde American arrived at the Hinata.

Kitsune gives Keitaro a new watch because his old one is about to 'give up the ghost'. It is an expensive, shock-resistant model that has many apps programmed into it. She is not about to tell Keitaro that his Tou-san had given her the money so she could get it for him.

When it is her turn, Keitaro has Kitsune close her eyes. Taking her hand, they stand as he leads her to somewhere that she cannot see.

The Fox giggles nervously.

Following close behind the couple, everyone comes along as Keitaro leads Kitsune to the attached garage.

"Where are you leading me, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune in nervous anticipation.

Carefully led along by her boyfriend, she steps down a couple of stairs.

The others ooh, but are quiet otherwise.

Hearing jingling, she does not know to what to make of that sound.

"Okay, Kit-chan. Open your eyes and Merry Christmas," says Keitaro dangling a set of keys in front of her eyes.

"Oh my," is all that she can say.

In stunned disbelief, she sees a brand new 2014 Ford™ Mustang® sitting here in front of her.

It totally blows away and cries when her lover hands her the keys.

"It's all yours Kit-chan, it's even registered in your name too," says Keitaro to his still stunned girlfriend.

Seeing Kitsune wake from her slight stupor, he watches as she slowly smile as the news finally sinks in.

"Mine?" is all she can say before grabbing Keitaro and kissing him the begeezus out of him.

Putting his hands on his head, the poor man feels her tongue seeking to wrestle with his.

After the initial shock wears off, it settles into a lingering romantic kiss.

"Come on everyone, let's give them some privacy," says Kenichi.

Smiling at his son, he closes the garage door.

End of Chapter


	7. Luck of the Draw

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: There is not too much to say here right now so I will just drive on.

Time line: the week leading up to and just before New Year's Day 2013.

Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw

Returning home to the Hinata in her Mustang®, Keitaro and the three passengers in back are very surprised at how well Kitsune drives on the highway.

Carefully driving only up to the speed limit, she uses all of the proper signals, does all the proper lane changes, turns without squealing the tires, and she does not slam on the brakes even once.

This happens while Kitsune is sitting on the wrong side of the car, well at least here in Japan anyways.

In addition, she is happy that she listened to Keitaro about getting her medium car driver's license last month. At the time, she did not know why he had her do this, but seeing his present to her made it all worthwhile. _To her, there is only one thing can top this but then it is much too soon for that._

Pulling up to the Hinata City limits, Kitsune asks Keitaro which road she should take.

The GPS on his smart phone points the way.

Getting a few gawks from stunned onlookers, Kitsune smiles while driving the American made sports car on the main road into town.

Smug is too mild of a word for how the Fox feels in knowing that if she has the hottest ride in this part of the Prefecture.

Driving up to the building that the residents now use as a parking garage, she pulls in and puts her hand on Keitaro's leg.

Rubbing it while smiling her thanks to him, she quickly needs to move her hand away.

In her haste, Kitsune feels something a little extra and gets a "Whoa!" from him.

"Sorry, Kei-kun," whispers the Fox slyly as she is only half-sorry. Lucky in many ways it seems, she already knows what her boyfriend is packing.

"See me later, Kit-chan," he hisses so only she can hear him.

With the headlights and the motor shutting off, the electric locks unclick, the two doors open and everyone steps out.

"Wow, Kitsune-Senpai! You're a great driver," says Shinobu holding her new laptop, which she carefully put back in its box. At the Urashima house, she and Sarah had a lot of fun with Keitaro's gift.

"You drive like an Obaa-san though, Kitsune Nee-chan," says Kanako.

Naru and Shinobu snicker.

Keitaro does not dare, he has to share a bed with her.

Getting her digs in on Kitsune, Kanako likes her new Onee-chan very much. Because she sees how happy her Onii-chan is. Along with this, Kitsune is very accepting of her being gay.

"When you own a car like this after you get your license, you'll drive like one too, Kana-chan." responds Kitsune smiling and hitting the auto-lock button. Then, she pushes the one for car alarm. This is her 'baby', and she will drive it like a tortoise if that is what it takes.

Seeing how tired Shinobu is getting, Keitaro gives the petit chef a piggyback ride up the steps while Kitsune latches onto his left arm. He also carries her laptop box because the petit girl has fallen asleep right after hopping up on his back.

"She is so light," whispers Keitaro.

Hugging him gently around his neck, the petite chef lays her chin on his shoulder.

Smiling as they start up the steps, he listening to the young girl's soft breathing.

Kitsune is very proud of her man right now for giving her such a wonderful present. So much so, that she is going to thank him in her own inimitable way when they are in bed later.

That is not the only thing she's grateful for on this evening. You see, in talking to Keitaro she found someone very wonderful that she can also rely on.

Wanting her to maintain her own life, she can keep her job if she wants to, even though they are together now and no longer needs to work.

Arm-in-arm Kanako and Naru are just a few steps behind the trio. They are just as lovey-dovey as they were in bed this morning.

Naru is very happy with her locket from Kanako and she will always treasure it. She also wants to thank her girlfriend the same way that Kitsune wants to thank Keitaro.

Haruka and Sarah pull into the resident's garage to park her Honda™ sports car.

"Hey you two, slow down back there. Haruka just pulled in," warns Keitaro. "If she sees you two going at it around Sarah-chan, she'll go ballistic." Knows that his cousin takes being a mother extremely seriously, he knows that she will rip into the two lovebirds if they get too personal with each other where Sarah can see them.

"Okay, Onii-chan/Kei-kun," says the teen couple in stereo as they switch over to just holding hands.

Standing just inside the door to the old manse, Keitaro kicks off his shoes.

Kitsune takes off Shinobu's shoes and jacket.

Naru and Kanako remove theirs as well and put on house slippers.

Stepping into the main house, Haruka comes right in behind them carrying Sarah sound asleep in her arms. Exhausted from a long day, the girl had a lot of fun with her new family.

"Kei-kun, let's get these two to bed. Kit, will you help him with Shinobu-chan?" asks Haruka after kicking off her shoes.

Naru comes over and removes Sarah's shoes.

This gets a whispered "thanks" from her Kaa-san.

An unexpected, but very welcome call…

Smiling, Haruka gets Sarah ready for bed.

The girl had so much fun at their Oji-san's house and she loved all of her presents too.

After slipping Sarah's nightie on, Haruka tucks the sleeping girl into her bed.

Not so tired herself, she goes downstairs for a soak in the onsen. Then maybe afterwards, she will take out some good Sake for a nice nightcap.

With how Sarah is progressing, Haruka believes that motherhood is now becoming second nature to her.

In addition, Haruka is considering taking Sarah on a small trip with her just before New Year's Day. Then, they will both dress in new Yukatas and go draw their luck at the shrine for the coming year. She wants to take Sarah somewhere fun, so they can start making memories together.

Pulling out her new smart phone to leave herself a memo, Haruka sees that she had turned the device off somewhere. Remembering that she turned it off before entering her Oji-san's house, she was not going to let anything disturb her first holiday with Sarah. Turning the device back on, Haruka is surprised to see that Nomura Junpei called.

'Now there's a name I haven't seen in a while thinks Haruka happily as she strips into her bikini inside the women's changing area.

Thinking that Seta Noriyasu-san was a nice guy once, Junpei however… now this man is something even more special.

Keitaro must have given her former beau her cell number because she changed it recently after upgrading all of her electronic devices.

Nevertheless, that is not it though…

Wishing for the life of her that she had not asked Junpei to give her space when Hina Obaa-san ceded her the Tea Shoppe, Haruka believes that she could have made a better decision back then.

Now however, looking at the flashing symbol on her smart phone, she sees that Junpei has left her a message and the opportunity that she has been looking for to rekindle their relationship.

After getting her bikini on and before heading to the onsen Haruka nervously hits the message replay button to see what he has to say.

Message: "Hi Haruka-chan, it's been way too long since I've called. Gomen, my life has been very busy and hectic with being a full-time architect and a part-time Kyōju at the art college. Now though, I am taking time off from teaching and if possible, I would like to see you again if you are willing. Call me at the number you see on your screen. Oh, do not get mad at Keitaro for giving me your number, I asked him for it. Blame me. I hope to hear from you soon."

Smiling, Haruka settles into the onsen and relaxes in her favorite spot.

'Kei-kun, I'm going to give you such a big thank you for giving Junpei my number,' Haruka thinks seeing the man in question step out of the men's wash area red-faced with Kitsune hanging all over him.

Her bikini, which is extremely revealing, has a definite hint that Kitsune has really been listening to Mariko.

"Kit-chan, that's not how you wash my back," says a flustered Keitaro, "You're lucky that none of the kids are out here right now."

For the first time, Kitsune exposes her large breasts and washes his back with them. It leaves him with a major and quite painful erection, which she then orally relieves him until he floods her mouth.

"Kei-kun, if you think you're going to get any sleep very tonight, think again" says Kitsune in a sultry voice after swallowing. She is all over him like a blanket and grabs for things since they are alone on the men's side.

Wanted to do him in his father's garage, Kitsune says she is sick to death of always holding back when they are alone. Therefore, this Fox now pounces on her mouse.

They are not alone.

"Oh, gomen Haru-chan," says Keitaro sheepishly acknowledging his cousin.

Laughing loudly, Haruka rather enjoys seeing Kitsune's antics and his facial expressions.

"Hey, you chose to have her live with you. So get over it Kei-kun," says Haruka. Watching his girlfriend glomming him and acting lovey-dovey in the extreme, she has a quick thought about Junpei. It was of a time when she did as Kitsune is doing now.

"Ack Kit-chan, will you slow down," says Keitaro squirming around.

Doing some naughty things to him, Kitsune ignores the fact that Haruka is here.

"Kei-kun, if you can look over at me for a moment," says Haruka knowing that Kitsune has nothing on her mind right now but pleasuring her boyfriend, "I just want to say thank you for giving Junpei my number. I think you have a sleepless night ahead of you, cousin. It is because she is already in the zone. To show my appreciation, I will give you two the keys to the Tea Shoppe tonight, as it looks like you are going to need them. I'm not opening up tomorrow morning and the bed upstairs is made."

With a big smile on her face, Haruka gets up and steps out of the onsen. Watches her cousin's eyes start to roll into the back of head, Haruka gets the shop keys from her basket and jiggles them before placing them on a table.

After another good laugh at the couple's antics, she changes into a nightshirt, grabs her basket and heads to bed to be with her daughter.

The next morning…

It is very quiet in the Hinata, as two couples at least are ready to get up along with a certain bluenette.

The other couple down below in the Tea Shoppe's bedroom have recently passed out after getting totally midævel with each other somewhere during the night. _It is a good thing that Haruka's king-sized bed is of good quality or she would need a new one._

Trapped by a Fox in heat, Keitaro learned many new things along the way, like how loud his girlfriend can scream. The aftermath of it all is, though she wore him out, he finds that he has nothing to bitch about when they finally get out of bed.

Now back to our show.

The sun comes through the window in Haruka's room as she decides to stay in this morning.

A snuggling Sarah causes Haruka to smile.

Since there is little to do today, she lets her daughter sleep in for a while longer.

Normally on a Sunday, Haruka would get up early and take a drive into the countryside to visit small shops along the way. In the spring, she will take Sarah with her because those trips are a lot of fun.

"Hey sleepyhead, you want breakfast?" asks Haruka softly smiling at Sarah. She cannot help but smile at the blonde-haired cutie that is starting to yawn.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-san. I'm hungry," says Sarah as her stomach growls.

Both giggle before sitting up to stretch.

Standing up quickly, Sarah heads to the door after putting on her slippers, "I gotta pee, Kaa-san." The girl runs out the door and down the hallway to the water closet.

Her Kaa-san laughs.

_Brrrrr! Brrrrr!_

Hearing her smart phone go off, this does not annoy Haruka because she is usually up at this time of morning and going full bore at her place during the week.

"Moshi, moshi, this is Haruka," she says pleasantly as possible after turning after hitting the speaker function.

"Ohaiyo, Haru-chan. Did I call at a bad time?" the caller asks.

"No, Jun-kun. It has been too long since I last heard from you, and before you even ask, the answer is yes," says Haruka in rapid-fire succession, as she is happy with the man's persistence in chasing after her again. Moreover, she is still very much in love with him.

"Wow, I didn't even have to stumble through what I've been practicing on," says a happy Junpei, "I guess all I want to say now is that I've missed you."

"Same here, Jun-kun," says Haruka biting her lip, "but I've got a daughter now. Will that change things?"

_It will be nice to have her own children someday with Junpei, as Sarah would make them a great Onee-chan._

"No, I know all about the custody fight you had with Seta-san," responds Junpei, "Omedetō, Haru-chan. I am glad things went your way. I hope she likes me."

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?" asks Haruka knowingly teasing him. She has absolutely no intention of letting him slip through her fingers a second time.

"Oops, did I?" asks Junpei sheepishly in return. He knows how volatile Haruka can be from their experiences together in the past. This is what attracted him to her in the first place.

She can be brutally honest.

"Gotcha, I think Sarah-chan will like you because you're so much like Kei-kun," says Haruka laughing, "She calls him Keitaro Onii-chan now and she might see you in the same way."

To him, her voice is just smiling right through the speaker.

Because he is such a wonderful man, she can never tease Junpei too much.

Walking quietly back through the traditional door, Sarah comes over to the end of the bed. Kneeling down on it, she waits for her Kaa-san to finish with her call.

"Got to go, I'll bookmark your number and I'll call you later today, bye Jun-kun," says Haruka in rapidly before closing her cell.

Looking down to the end of the bed, Haruka sees Sarah looking at her questioningly.

"Kaa-san, did you find a boyfriend?" asks Sarah smiling, "If you did, I hope he's like Keitaro Onii-chan."

With Haruka smiling broadly, Sarah sees that she has a certain gleam in her eye.

"How did I manage to get such a smart daughter?" asks Haruka rhetorically.

Sharing a good laugh, the two then get ready for the day ahead.

Keitaro and the genius inventor…

_If is it truly possible to have a human version of a 'Close Encounter of the Third Kind', this is it._

Sunday afternoon…

Just about three days away from New Year's Day, Keitaro is trying to have a peaceful day after Kitsune kissed him good-bye before heading off to work.

Since the Tea Shoppe is not open today, Sarah is with Haruka.

Haruka royally busted Keitaro's chops about the mess that he and Kitsune made on her old bed and, after a good laugh she tells him that's exactly what she expected would happen.

It takes Keitaro a whole day and some aspirin to recover from the sexual wrecking ball that Kitsune has become. Happy that she had to work today, he would have dropped from sheer exhaustion if it had continued. For some reason or another, she has been a real dynamo in bed lately.

Loving the fact that his Kitsune-chan is gorgeous, feisty and loves him with all of her heart, she sometimes she scares the living begeezus out of him. Thankful as always for all of her quirks, her energy greatly recharges his batteries when he has had a long or exhausting day.

As an added bonus, she has become a great lover too.

While waiting for Kitsune to come home, Keitaro is tinkering with some of the pipes that feed the Hinata's hot water from the main source back by the old Annex. He is making sure that the water feed is not slowing down due to the colder weather.

He walks back an older place that is back a little higher up on the Hill.

In his mind, Keitaro wants to add onto the Hinata as he wants to have Junpei do all of the architectural designs. Then, he is thinks of hiring the company Kitsune's friend Ruka works for to do the overall contracting and actual work. He is not going to wait forever to get this done.

Looking over the dilapidated state of the secondary Urashima clan home, it will all come down and have another structure put into its place.

Having already done some preliminary sketches out here, and knowing now that this place is his, he wants to carry on the work of re-building and adding on to the Urashima clan's ancestral home.

After a few more mental notes, and seeing to it that the flow of hot water continues unobstructed, he heads back.

_Well ladies and gentlemen, ready or not here she comes…_

Having seen a few strange things in his life, Keitaro has seen nothing like what he is seeing now.

A strange looking craft hovers off the ground heads his way at a very rapid clip.

"What the…," is all Keitaro gets out of his mouth when he sees a dark-skinned blonde-haired gaijin whip by him sitting at the controls laughing maniacally.

"Kaolla-chan, don't hurt my Keitaro Onii-chan," hollers Sarah from the back seat of the hovering vehicle that has just whizzed by.

'So she's back,' thinks Keitaro trying not to laugh, 'This must the genius girl who goes to Tokyo U that everyone's been telling me about.'

Watching in fascination, he watches the flying turtle-shaped hover-type craft going along with someone piloting it who knows how to have fun behind the stick.

He has his motorcycle, but this hovering contraption is way beyond that.

After another minute of having some fun doing stunts in the back lot, the machine comes to a halt next to Keitaro.

Shutting off the machine, a slip of a girl undoes her harness and jumps onto Keitaro before he knows what hits him.

Finding himself on his back, a laid-out Keitaro has a young girl on his chest who is almost as tiny as Shinobu.

With such a sweet innocent smile on her face, he cannot seem to get upset with her.

_Things are now going to get very interesting around the Hinata…_

"Oops, I hope I didn't break him before we've even had a chance to play yet," says Kaolla smiling sweetly.

Looking down at Keitaro, she know he must feel like a tackling dummy right now.

"Keitaro Onii-chan, are you alright?" asks a concerned Sarah.

Undoing her harness, she jumps out of the hovercraft and kneels on the ground placing Keitaro's head in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sarah-chan," responds Keitaro allaying the fears of the young girl, "I just didn't expect to catch a flying girl before I could set myself."

No movement for a few seconds.

"By the way Kaolla-chan, would you please get off my chest?" asks Keitaro looking up at the smiling young teen. Though she is as light as a feather, the ground is very cold and it is starting to leech through his jacket.

"Sure, Onii-chan," says Kaolla. Putting a mittened hand on the ground, she shifts her weight and pushes her lithe body into a one-handed handstand before flipping onto her feet.

In awe of this girl's flexibility and strength, Keitaro and Sarah applaud her.

"Okay then," says Keitaro getting up with Sarah and Kaolla's help. Thoroughly impressed, he likes what he has seen so far.

"I see you've met Kaolla Su, Kei-kun," says Haruka coming up the path towards the trio.

"You might say that, Haruka," he replies while brushing off the front of himself.

"Sarah-chan, did you have fun?" she asks her daughter trying not to laugh.

"Hai, Kaa-san," says Sarah smiling while heading over to her, "It was great."

Knowing Kaolla well enough, Haruka trusts that the genius girl will not let anything happen to her daughter. That is why Sarah was having fun in the back seat.

Even Haruka has taken a couple of rides with the resident 'Einstein', telling her cousin she does this because it is fun.

"Let's head back in so I can thaw out and make my formal introduction to Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro still brushing snow off as Kaolla climbs back into her contraption.

"Mecha-Tama Mk II, away!" hollers Kaolla as she heads back to the Hinata leaving behind a trail of maniacal laughter.

Turning down another ride, Sarah decides to walk back holding hands with her Kaa-san and Keitaro.

Twenty minutes later…

In the common room sits Keitaro, Haruka, Sarah, Shinobu and Kaolla Su.

Making some coffee, tea and cocoa for the quartet that has just come in, the petite chef decides to join the others because all of her work is complete for now.

The others are in the midst of small talk when Ringo, Kina and Mariko come in the door together.

Smiling, Kaolla watches as the newer residents remove their shoes.

With that going on, Keitaro tells her that there are six new people living at the Hinata now.

This news pleases her.

"New playmates," Kaolla says with a huge grin on her face.

The three look at each other before looking at the young blonde dark-skinned foreigner sitting there on the couch with Shinobu.

They then come in and sit down.

Living here for just about a year, she has just returned from visiting her family.

"Minna-san, this is Kaolla Su of MolMol," says Keitaro formally introducing the blonde genius to the three, "She is a Princess of the Royal line of that island nation. She's also a robotics and mechanical engineering student at Tokyo U."

"Wow, Tokyo U," says Kina smiling at the young teen, "You must be smart then."

The other two women are greatly impressed that such a young teenager is a student at their nation's most prestigious University.

"I just like building things, Kina-Senpai," says Kaolla in flawless Japanese, "I surprised 'Onii-chan' with my Mecha-Tama hovercraft a little while ago".

This statement surprises the three returning residents who look from Kaolla to Keitaro.

The place erupts in laughter and looks of awe.

They then listen to the girl describe some of the things that she is working on.

Keitaro turns bright red when Kaolla tells them about how she had greeted her newest playmate outside.

An interesting phone call…

_Hormonal teenage girls are bad, but a horny hormonal teenage girl who can wield a Katana is even worse._

Monday is a very boring day for Keitaro.

Everyone else takes off, either to go shopping or to work.

Deciding to take care of some of the pile of paperwork that Kanako has sorted out and/or printed up for him, he does not know what he would do if she were not here. In times like these, he likes having an Imouto-chan around who thinks the world of him.

Opening his laptop, he begins to answer his many e-mails, but…

_Bzzzz! Bzzzz!_

"Moshi, moshi! Keitaro here," he says.

"Hello, Urashima-sama. This is Aoyama Tsuruko," says the person on the other end, as her words seem to have an edge to them, "I've called to let you know that Motoko is on her way back to the Hinata even as we speak."

"She shouldn't have a problem being here though. I run the place now and not Hinata Obaa-san. There are other new residents here for her to get to know and learn from" Keitaro says cryptically knowing how Tsuruko plays everything close to her chest.

Even though the two clans are blood-related now, it still does not stop the games sometimes.

"So you know what's expected of you Urashima-sama," says Tsuruko trying to convey a hidden warning.

"Let's cut through the crap, Tsuruko-san," responds Keitaro tersely, "Motoko-chan still has a bad attitude because she's hormonal right now and boy crazy. I have heard this from two of the other girls here. She uses your marriage to my cousin Shigeru as something to focus her anger on, but I think it is more like lust, if anything. I make no promises that she will not have her attitude challenged now. She is also still angry that Kanako humiliated her after challenging my Imouto-chan two years ago and that probably still sticks in her craw. So I hope you warned her that I won't coddle her like Hina Obaa-san did."

His words to Tsuruko are flat out blatant.

"Good. My apologies for being harsh Keitaro," says Tsuruko sounding like she has just exhaled after holding a long breath, "It's about time someone shows some steel and is willing to stand up to my beloved Imouto-han. Yes, she has been driving all the male students crazy around here. She's having a lot of trouble growing up."

"If she challenges me I will answer her," Keitaro says making sure that she knows he is serious, "However, if she draws a Katana or Bokken at me there will be trouble. Kanako-chan gets difficult for me to control sometimes when she's angry, and she can cripple Motoko with little effort if she doesn't hold back."

"I just hope you don't lose your temper with her," says Tsuruko concerned, "Haruka has told me that would be dire for Motoko-han if you were to black out."

"Sorry if I sound so harsh Tsuruko," says Keitaro trying to be apologetic, "but Hina Obaa-san really tried to pull one over on me by manipulating the way I got the Hinata. So far, everything is okay here since I moved in about a week ago. Right now, the last thing I need is an expert with a Katana and the Shinmeiryu way on the loose around here. However, that is not even the thing I am dreading. I'm still trying to get a handle on everything so a bad-tempered hormonal and horny Motoko is something that I don't need right now."

He likes Tsuruko personally, but he is not looking forward to dealing with something that she should have corrected before sending Motoko back here.

"Keitaro," says Tsuruko changing tack and trying to be more conciliatory to the new owner of the Urashima ancestral lands, "please, do anything you think that will help my sister. I love her more than anything in this world, save for my husband, because she is the only direct family that I have left. If you need to discipline her, do so, but do not allow her to fight with Kanako. I know that she will become the greatest Samurai that has ever been conceived by the Aoyama if she can just grow up and get by her hormonal anger."

"I agree Tsuruko and I'll take care of her as I would any of my tenants or friends," responds Keitaro sounding more like the Kanrinin that he is, "I promise to also e-mail you regularly with how she's doing. For now let's just bide our time and let's pray that our Karma is good for the upcoming year."

"That's all I can ask. Shigeru says hi and say hello to Haruka, Kanako and little Sarah-chan for me too. I hope we both draw good luck this coming New Year's Day and pray for good results," says Tsuruko feeling much better than when this call had started.

"I will and I hope you draw the best luck too," says Keitaro before hitting the icon on his smart phone.

'It's going to get very dodgy over the few weeks around here and Motoko isn't even my biggest headache,' thinks Keitaro plugging in his phone.

Drawing a deep breath before releasing it slowly, he goes on about his business.

'I guess it's just one mess at a time,' he adds getting back to work.

An hour later, after closing out his laptop.

Heading to the Tea Shoppe, Keitaro wants to tell Haruka about the possibility of some turbulent times ahead.

"I'll meet her across the way when she comes back," is the only thing that Haruka can say, as she understands why her cousin is in such a dour mood right now.

Coming into the back door of the shop, he avoids Sarah because he never wants to be upset around her.

As soon as he talks to Haruka, he sneaks out the back door again just as quietly as he entered.

Who would have guessed?-

Sometimes when you expect the worst it does not happen, let us see a case in point…

Pacing back-and-forth in the common room, Keitaro and a few others wait for Motoko to come home.

"Kei-kun, she's a lot more difficult than me," says Naru trying to be conciliatory, "I had Kana-chan to let me know about how really nice you are, but she can be very unpredictable."

Also in the common room with them is Kanako, Kaolla Su, Shinobu and Kitsune.

"Thanks, Naru-chan," he replies, "She knows me and Kana-chan quite well, and that in of itself could be a problem."

Hearing her beloved Onii-chan's words, she then nods to her girlfriend. It seems right then that the common room's temperature instantly drops twenty degrees even though the fireplace is going at full tilt.

Knowing from experience, that if anyone threatens her precious Onii-chan, Kanako can get very scary.

She does not have an uncontrolled explosive temper that gets out of hand. No, Kanako gets to concentrating on how to eliminate targets with intricate strategies that she can come up with on the fly.

Keitaro knows that Kanako's intellect rivals that of Kaolla's, but in a different manner. As a master strategist and organizer, she can either act very swiftly or draw things out to make you wish you were dead.

They all sit there in the common room as Shinobu ferries light snacks and hot tea to everyone while they wait for Haruka to bring Motoko up from the tram station.

The door slides opens and three people quietly come in.

The middle of the three is a tall, very beautiful teenager with knee length jet-black hair. If it was not for the fact that she has on a Hakama and Gi, this young beauty could easily pass for 'Yamato Nadeshiko' if she was clad in a Kimono or Yukata.

Standing in the middle of the foyer, Motoko has her backpack and rolling carrier with attached three small travel bags on it.

Not knowing what to expect, as she did a lot of thinking on the train, most of her thoughts were on how she is falling way short of her ideals of being what a Samurai should be. Especially in this modern era and that, she would like to meet a boy her age. She will call her Ane-ue later and tell her these revelations but first, she has a few fences to mend.

Now that she is sixteen her hormones are raging like crazy.

After taking off her backpack, an unarmed Motoko comes into the common room and gracefully bows to Keitaro. Her wrapped Katana is with her luggage.

"Konnichiwa, Keitaro-sama. It has been a while," says the tall teen after she straightens up, "I place myself under your protection while I am here. I beg to be dismissed so that I might take care of my luggage and rest before dinner."

Turning to Shinobu, she says, "Please, Shinobu-chan. Call me when dinner is ready".

Then spotting her old rival Kanako sitting with Naru, Motoko steps over to that part of the room.

Bowing to Kanako, Motoko quietly says, "I wish to apologize for harsh words that I've said to you in the past, Kanako-san. Please, let us start over with a blank slate from this time forward". Saying this, she bows to her again.

With this accomplished, Motoko once again bows to Keitaro before she spins on her heels and leaves the room.

"Well, that was a whole lot of nothing," says Kitsune quietly after Motoko disappears upstairs.

"I'm grateful that nothing happened, because I've never seen anyone who can wield a Katana like she can," says Haruka who is very familiar with the Aoyama clan. _Tsuruko is her best friend now that Julia MacDougal is gone._

Clinging tight to her Kaa-san, Sarah does not fully understand the situation.

"I've known her for almost two years and that's the first time I've ever seen her do that," says Naru a little puzzled as she is just about squeezing the life out of Kanako's hand.

"She really surprised me after what Tsuruko had said on the phone earlier," says Keitaro scratching the back of his head and looking over at Kanako.

Their eyes meet, she shrugs at him.

"Yeah," says a mystified Kanako as Motoko totally sideswipes her with the apology. In needs to find out what has changed her attitude, she wants to know if it is an illusion or real.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keitaro will just do the formal introductions with Motoko later, such as after a good shot of Sake or something.

And so it goes…

End of Chapter


	8. Couples, happiness and the Party

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: This was a fun chapter for me to write.

Time line: New Year's Eve 2013 to just past midnight 2014.

Chapter 8: Couples, happiness and the Party

"How many people are we having over, Sempai?" asks Shinobu.

Many of the residents are carrying groceries up the main stairs before Kaolla fires up her Mecha-Tama hovercraft to help them out.

"I figure about twenty some people, give or take. Between the residents, our friends and my family that should just about cover it. Plus, Haruka has invited her boyfriend over and he's also a friend of mine," says Keitaro with everyone filing back into the warm Hinata.

The petite chef knows that she will have help in the kitchen when Keitaro's Kaa-san gets here. Therefore, she digs right into the prepping chores before the others arrive.

In addition, Shinobu will also get help from a source that she has not foreseen, but they will be welcome anyway.

Mariko volunteers to be the bartender for this evening's party.

Going to a good quality liquor store with Kina, both women have an eye for good quality booze as they fill their carts up in almost record time.

After the liquor run, Kina says she is going to pick up Nobu. It seems he is in the middle of replacing the head gasket on his car, so he and his Otōto will need a ride for the party.

Ringo goes to pick up Daisuke who is looking after his younger sibling, Tetsuo. Since their parents have gone on a combined business/second honeymoon trip for two weeks, the young teen is staying with him.

Knowing this young man personally, there should be no problem if he tags along this evening, except for maybe Shinobu. As the two are the same age and he likes to cook, she may actually get to enjoy his company.

Since the crowds at the local Shinto shrine will be too large tonight, they all had decided to go in the morning after sunrise. This is to welcome in the New Year by ringing the large bronze bell there, draw their luck and have some hot sweet Sake.

Both Keitaro and Kitsune believe that they have already drawn the best luck for the year, so they do not need to get any pouches.

Feeling something else special as well, Kitsune believes she is the one that Karma blessed when first seeing Keitaro on the other side of the door at his home on that day those few months ago.

On the side of the same coin, Keitaro has that moment where she took his breath away, so he knows that his luck is already great for this coming year.

Conversely, or so they both hope…

Later on in the evening after everyone arrives, the Hinata is going to be a very lively place.

With Kaolla's hovercraft, they haul up a Karaoke machine. Furthermore, she flies up the majority of the groceries and adult beverages that the revelers will be consuming later on.

By the front door, Keitaro and Kitsune are there when Kaolla brings up the last load along with a passenger.

"Hey, Kei-kun," says Nomura Junpei sitting in the backseat and smiling, "I see you have a certified genius living here."

The Princess stops in front of the waiting couple.

"I like him he's got an open mind," she says innocently enough with a huge smile, then adds, "Can I keep him, 'Onii-chan'?"

"Wha…? What did she just say?" asks Junpei looking over at the smiling blonde foreigner.

"It's best we not answer that," says Kitsune trying not to laugh.

Like Keitaro, she never knows what Kaolla is going say or do next.

"Haruka will be very happy to see you tonight, Junpei," says Keitaro.

The architect climbs out of the back seat after undoing the harness.

Grabbing the last two bags of groceries, Keitaro and Kitsune thank Kaolla for helping as she keeps the Mecha-Tama perfectly still.

For just a moment, Junpei logically tries to figure out the girl who is sitting in the front cockpit. _Only for a very short moment though…_

"Thanks for the lift, Kaolla-chan," says Junpei to the blonde behind the stick.

Smiling back at him, Kaolla watches as he laughs at her innocent shenanigans.

Those standing there then watch her slowly hover up to the top of the manse.

Spinning the craft a few times and laughing maniacally, she then flies it over the roof to put her invention away and join in on the festivities.

Three pairs of eyes glue themselves on her while pulling off her aerial stunt as she disappears over the Hinata.

"Now that's different," comments the architect as the three of them just shake their heads.

Seeing Junpei come in the front door, Haruka jumps him before he even has a chance to remove his shoes.

Smiling, Sarah sees her Kaa-san passionately kiss the man that she believes will one day become her new Papa.

After Haruka releases him and catches her breath, she introduces the slightly disheveled man to her daughter. _Her countenance is considerably brighter after Junpei comes into the Hinata._

"Kaa-san, he does seem to be a lot like Keitaro Onii-chan," says Sarah looking at him.

The man blushes as Haruka smiles at her daughter's comment.

Finally removing his shoes and jacket, Junpei hands the bag of groceries he brought inside over to Kanako.

Smiling at her older cousin, Kanako also feels Haruka's aura grow warm when Junpei walked in.

Now that he is in and has some slippers on, she introduces him to the other residents as her boyfriend.

Not seeming to mind this at all, Junpei sits on a big couch with Haruka and Sarah since he is the first guest to arrive.

"I think you've got yourself a new fan, Jun-kun," says Haruka of Sarah while holding hands with the architect.

Before she and Sarah go upstairs to get ready for the party later on, Haruka wants to know what the man she loves has been doing with himself.

As he tells her, a certain young girl believes that she is going to enjoy having him around, especially if he makes her Kaa-san happy.

Seeing how her daughter is reacting to Junpei, Haruka is glad that Keitaro gave him her cell number.

A major breakthrough…

_At the same time the events are going on in the rest of the manse, a little drama is playing itself out in a certain room upstairs._

The only resident not shopping or prepping for the party right now is Motoko, as she is having a bit of difficulty fitting in with the new group of residents.

Since returning from Kyoto, the tall beautiful sixteen-year-old is finding herself being shy around the newest residents, since they are mostly college students with boyfriends.

Trying hard to be friendly, she has even gone out of her way to be pleasant. Over the last six months though, she has begun to burn inside. With them here, it only exacerbates the problem.

Now as not to seem aggressive, Motoko has taken to keeping her Bokken and Katana in her room. Except for when she is practicing out on the roof deck, she now stays unarmed.

It seems like every time she looks at a man now, she smolders with lust. Not that she had ever expected it to happen to her, Motoko is also having problems when she looks at Keitaro, one of his male friends or even men who pass her by at the station at the bottom of the hill. The old hatred she once had for the other half of the species has been coming into question quite a bit lately, because she finds herself now strangely attracted to them. This even goes as far as her writing romantic fantasies about her taking a man and having her way with him, and this situation frustrates Motoko to no end.

Moreover, this statuesque beauty also finds that she is touching herself more and that her panties become wet at the strangest times.

Regarding at how Keitaro and Kitsune interact with each other, something inside of her wants what they have as well. It is to the point of her even become a little jealous of them.

When she was back home in Kyoto, she remembers that her Ane-ue too would look at her brother-in-law Shigeru-san the same way.

Coming to a very startling conclusion, Motoko does not hate Shigeru-san or men. On the contrary, she wants one for herself. Be he as a boyfriend, a lover or a close confidante.

Finally breaking through her silly pride, she wants to call her Ane-ue in Kyoto.

With her finally facing facts and growing up, Motoko wants to tell her the truth about how she truly feels about the opposite sex.

Picking up her new smart phone, she pushes an icon in her directory.

"Ane-ue, please forgive me," says Motoko as soon as the connection clears on Tsuruko's end, "You were right all along."

The tears fall rapidly as she confesses her stubbornness to someone who understands her more than she does herself.

"You see, men aren't so bad, my Motoko-han," says Tsuruko smiling broadly that her beloved Imouto is finally coming to her senses, "The one I'm with may not be able to wield a Katana, but he does fulfill other needs that I have. You see my dear, a Katana can't keep you warm at night or hold you when need comforting."

Sitting quietly nearby, Shigeru listens to his young sister-in-law pour her heart to his wife. Since he was curious and this concerns him somewhat, Tsuruko puts this conversation on speaker so he can listen in.

"Is it too late for me to learn how to be more feminine, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko as her tears continue to fall.

Thinking that she was only supposed to be a warrior, this emerging beauty is learning now that as her body and hormones are changing very rapidly. It seems that her emerging womanhood has ideas of its own. Filling out rapidly, the idea of bearing a Katana is now starting to lose out to thoughts of men.

"Not at all, my Motoko-han," says Tsuruko now just beaming, "Sixteen is a great age to be if you want to attract someone. Here is my advice to you and I hope you will truly listen to me this time. You have four older women there at the Hinata who are all in relationships, am I right?"

Asking her this, she feels that what she has been trying to tell Motoko is finally beginning to sink in.

"Hai, Ane-ue," answers Motoko.

"Seek out one or more of them for advice, Motoko-han," says Tsuruko cryptically, "You might find that they are more than willing to help you if you ask them nicely. They might even show you how to dress and act properly to attract someone. You must also realize one more thing with this though."

A pause, as she wants her Imouto to think a moment.

"What's that, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko puzzled by Tsuruko's line of thought.

"After we're done here, I want you to unbind yourself, put on a Yukata and look at yourself in a mirror," Tsuruko says laughing because she knows how gorgeous her sister truly is, "I want you to look and see how beautiful you really are. I do not mean that you take just a cursory glance. No, I want you to see the woman that you are blossoming into, my Motoko-han. When you do, that will be the first step towards your future happiness. After that you'll have to beat off confessing schoolboys with your Bokken."

"I will, Ane-ue," Motoko says before clearing her throat and attempting to steady her nerves, "Is Shigeru-san there by the way? If he is I would like to speak with him please."

"Hello Motoko-chan, how are you?" asks her brother-in-law in his own gentle way.

Actually, he likes Motoko, because he has never seen someone who is as dedicated to something as she is to the Shinmeiryu ways of swordsmanship.

"Good Shigeru-san, I want to beg your forgiveness for the harsh words I've said to you in the past and also for my rude behavior," Motoko says in rapid succession while feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"Of course, I was never upset with you Motoko," he says smiling on his end of the phone, "I have already accepted you as my Imouto-chan and please call me Shigeru."

With his wife listening in, it pleases her that he is forgiving her Imouto and that he is even willing to start over with her.

"Arigato Shigeru-san, I mean Shigeru," says Motoko now crying tears of joy and relief.

Coming back on the line, Tsuruko has more advice for her.

"Let me tell you a great secret, Motoko-han," says Tsuruko smiling, "In my daily drills and meditations, I have found that since Shigeru has come into my life I am more focused now. Having a man present beside you does not make you weak. No, it gives you a strength that you never knew had ever existed before then. Moreover, having someone hand you a towel and a smile is a bonus all of its own. And, like I said before, it's great to have someone keep you warm at night."

Saying what just she said, Tsuruko knows that Motoko is blushing at the Hinata.

"I'll remember that, Ane-ue. I also hope you draw and Shigeru the best luck on New Year's Day," says Motoko smiling. That in of itself is a new thing for the normally stoic, quiet and straight-laced young woman to do.

Beginning to let go, she breathes a sigh of relief inside of her soul.

"You too, and call me soon," says Tsuruko.

"I promise, Ane-ue," says Motoko hanging up. Looking at the now dormant smart phone for a moment, Motoko breathes out a slow refreshing breath before putting in the charging cord.

Coming to a decision, the teen Samurai decides to join the others downstairs. Only after changing into a Yukata and wearing it in the traditional manner.

First, she strips out of her Hakama and Gi before taking a Shinai to slice off that damnable cotton binding that covers her large breasts.

Taking her cotton panties off, she then looks into her floor-length mirror as her Ane-ue had requested.

Stepping over to her closet, she sees a Yukata that will be just perfect for the party downstairs.

Slowly, she puts on the beautiful garment and starts to see what everyone else already knows. That she is physically very attractive and has a grown up body.

Now, Motoko just wants her heart to reflect what was on the exterior.

Smiling again, she puts on some traditional Tabis and slippers before heading out.

However, Motoko is very unaware that she is going to have her desires fulfilled quicker than she could have ever imagined.

Prepping for the party…

"Well, Kei-kun," says Kitsune, "In the short time that I've known her, I've never seen Haruka so happy."

In their room, both are getting ready for tonight's party.

"Yeah, Kit-chan," says Keitaro smiling at the beautiful woman who is getting dressed, "Since I've known Junpei, he's always had that effect on her."

Now used to seeing Kitsune in various stages of undress, he likes it, and is not running out of their bedroom anymore. This is because she wants him to notice her even when dressing.

_Believe me, he does._

Just to keep himself calm is a daily struggle, because he finds that her motor is always running in high gear when they are alone.

"Sarah-chan seems to have taken quite a shine to him herself. That'll help if those two finally decide to see where their red-string leads," Keitaro says smiling.

"Kei-kun, you really are a romantic, aren't you?" asked Kitsune who slips on her dress and turns so Keitaro can zip her up.

After that, he pulls her close for a hug and says, "I guess I am, Kit-chan. Since I've met you I just want to see others as happy as we are."

Then, Keitaro kisses her cheek before releasing her.

"I don't think so, Kei-kun. If you're going to kiss a girl do it properly," Kitsune says turning on a dime while grabbing her boyfriend by the collar and planting a scorching French kiss on his lips.

Flailing around, Kitsune is really slipping him the tongue.

After a few moments, she releases him and continues with, "Kei-kun, if you are going to kiss me that is how you should to do it."

Laughing when she releases him, the Fox sees the slightly goofy look on his face.

When he gets rid of the stupid look, Keitaro realizes that his motor is running too.

"Kit-chan, if we didn't have to host the party downstairs tonight, I'd be throwing you on our futon right about now and be totally ravishing you," says Keitaro breathlessly before grabbing Kitsune for another quick tongue wrestle.

"I'll take that as a promise for later, lover," says Kitsune putting her head on Keitaro's shoulder for a moment. After they separate, they straighten each other out before heading downstairs to do their hosting duties.

Not too far away, Haruka now has her own motor running in high gear.

Down the hall from our main couple, a woman in love is changing her clothes from the sweater and slacks she is wearing. With a man to look good for, she is doing this with a new dress, one that she had just purchased when the two had decided to become an official couple again.

Now that she has another opportunity, Haruka hopes that she is dangling the perfect bait in front of him. Doing her best to calm down as well, she has not been this excited in five years.

When in high school and at Tokyo U, she was sure that she would have been a bride by now. That said however, Haruka is not about to let Junpei slip through her fingers a second time.

In addition, she remembers how great of a lover he was back then. Like when they went on their graduation trip together, and had a honeymoon-like time instead of going with the rest of their class. Afterwards, Haruka kept all of the mementos from their time together back then.

Now, she has an opportunity to make new memories and regain that lost time believing that she has already drawn the best luck for the upcoming New Year.

Changing into a nice party dress that her Kaa-san bought for her, Sarah sees in her young mind that the woman who is raising her is very happy now. This only adds more joy into her life.

"Kaa-san, does Junpei-san make you feel good?" Sarah asks looking up at her mother after getting her dress on.

"Yes, my dear musume-chan, he does," responds a smiling Haruka, "If I'd have made a different choice five years ago you'd already have a great Tou-san."

After just meeting him, Sarah likes Junpei a lot.

"Do you think he might become my Tou-san, Kaa-san?" asks Sarah innocently enough.

Doing up the zipper to her dress, the young girl is now ready.

"I hope so, Sarah-chan. Jun-kun's a very special man," Haruka replies while wrapping Sarah up in a hug from behind.

Giggling, she receives a kiss on the top of her head.

Feeling a lot motherly pride right now, Haruka knows that she is raising a very smart girl.

"Kaa-san, do you want more children like me so I can spoil them too?" asks Sarah catching Haruka slightly off guard.

At first, her Kaa-san blushes, and then laughs at the thought of becoming a mother for real.

Hugging her again, she also likes it that Sarah wants siblings.

_Now, Haruka just needs to get Junpei's co-operation to make that happen._

"Yes, and I am also thinking that you will make a great Onee-chan for them too, Sarah-chan," says Haruka looking down at the girl who is looking back at her.

After another minute of bonding, they head out of the bedroom hand-in-hand to the join in the evening's festivities downstairs.

A special heart-to-heart before the fun begins…

Over her Onii-chan's room, Kanako is getting ready for the party downstairs with her girlfriend.

Feeling that she has already drawn the best luck too, her relationship with Naru is blossoming fully. Never did she think that such a beautiful young woman like Naru would ever come to love someone like her and fill her life with such warmth.

"Naru-chan, I love you," declares Kanako out-of-the-blue.

Standing in front of the closet and looking for a dress, her tone comes as a surprise to a slightly put off Naru.

"I love you too, Kana-chan," says Naru seeing the look on Kanako's face.

Coming over, she kneels in front of her ebon-haired girlfriend who is sitting on their futon.

"Tell me, sweetie. Is something there wrong?" she adds taking Kanako into her arms.

"No, it's just that I love you so much that it hurts sometimes," says Kanako who is now in tears.

These are not tears of sadness at all.

They are ones that tell Naru that her young lover cannot express her feelings towards her in words.

Pulling Kanako in close to her, their lips brush together.

Then, she feels the warmth of the brunette's tongue inviting hers to come out and play.

Answering the invitation with her own oral digit, the kiss is long, romantic and very comforting.

"Thanks, Naru-chan," Kanako says after the kiss breaks and now relaxes in Naru's arms, "I feel that I don't have to draw my luck tomorrow because with you, I've already drawn the best."

Fully content sitting here, she understands that her Na-chan loves her just as much.

"Let's stay in bed together late tomorrow and not go to draw our luck, Kana-chan. Because I feel the same way that you do," says Naru who loves the girl in her arms just as intensely.

"Yes, let's," Kanako says looking up at Naru.

Giving each other another smile, the pair stands up together and after a quick kiss the two put on their dresses for the evening.

They head down to the party because Kanako had a major hand in organizing it, and it would be rude if she did not show up.

_Hmmm..., more actors for our little play and for at least one of them, it is going to be a huge surprise._

Getting ready for the party tonight at the Hinata is an affair in of itself at Nobu's house. The young man is trying to get all of the grease off his hands while he is in the shower. Working on his car earlier in the day, it needed a lot of work and the job is only half finished.

Sitting in the tub afterwards, he tries to calm his mind because Kina had also asked him to spend the evening with her at the Hinata. Then in the morning, they would go draw their luck together with the others at a local shrine.

His sixteen-year-old brother Asahi tells him that he would not mind going with him to the party, since there is little for him to do at home this evening.

"Is it true that the Hinata was built during the Heian Era, Aniki?" asks Asahi who loves visiting old buildings around Japan. The teen is taller than he is, so full of energy and is curious about everything.

"That's what Keitaro says, Asa-kun," answers Nobu now dressing and readying himself for tonight's shindig.

Moreover, Kitsune had asked him earlier to bring Asahi along, as he just might see something special there at the Hinata.

Wanting to look good for Kina, Nobu feels that he has already drawn the best luck for the year.

'Kami, what a beauty she is,' thinks Nobu.

After a slightly bumpy start to their relationship, he trusts that she has finally gotten over Keitaro. Along with this, he is learning fast that she likes to tease him when she does not get her way by bringing up his name. Nevertheless, that is her way and he would never try to change anything about the sexy and very voluptuous Kina.

Therefore, as far as he is concerned, she is perfect.

"Hey, you ready yet?" asks Nobu as his smart phone rings.

Asahi nods as Nobu answers.

"She'll be here in a minute. Let's get our shoes on and wait outside," says Nobu looking at his watch.

Putting the device in its belt clip, the two head then out as Nobu locks the door behind them.

A good time had by all…

Checking with Kanako, Keitaro wants to know if all of the spare rooms are ready.

Looking at him dubiously, Kitsune and some of the others are wondering if he has forgotten to whom he is speaking about here.

"That wasn't a bright thing for you to say, Keitaro-Senpai," says Naru in defense of her girlfriend.

Giggling at his gaffe, his Imouto then gives her precious Onii-chan a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder.

With stares from at least half-a-dozen people, he just gives back a sheepish glance before moving on.

Then Kanako informs him that she, along with Naru, Kaolla and Shinobu pulled out most of spare futons for their guests the other day. Accordingly, she hands a list that shows him all of prepared rooms they have ready for usage.

In addition, an e-mail sent out by Kanako a few days previously stated that the party on New Year's Eve included free lodging for the night, plus a free breakfast buffet for guests the next morning.

"I am never going to question her efficiency again," whispers Keitaro out the side of his mouth.

Just arriving, Kenichi and Kasumi bring old Genda along with them.

The master baker is a widower and his family lives away from Tokyo.

Pulling Keitaro off to the side, Kenichi tells his son that a delivery of fresh pastries and breads is coming for everyone's enjoyment in the morning.

_That in of itself is worth the overnight stay._

Happy to see them, Kitsune's friends from school, Ruka and Hiromi bring their newborn son. Immediately, the women here all end up fawning over the newborn, including Kasumi.

Also coming is Sato and Kotone, as Kitsune and Mariko squeal with delight when Kotone shows off her diamond engagement ring.

Not expecting a lot of attention is Mariko's boyfriend, who as a graduate student at Tokyo U, ends up answers many questions about the school.

Especially from Naru and Kaolla, as both ask him about what he is taking. This is true of the brunette, who asks him about what taking the entrance exam was like.

Surprising him the most is learning that Kaolla Su was already a student there and that the Princess is in the Robotics and Mechanical Engineering departments.

Dragging Junpei and Keitaro apart, their women chide them for talking about nothing but art and architecture.

"We have a lot of guests here, Kei-kun," whispers Kitsune, "Save that for another time."

Having a lot of fun introducing everyone to Junpei as her boyfriend, Haruka is not about to let anything or anyone spoil her special evening. That especially goes for her man talking shop with her cousin.

Moreover, Kitsune knows that if she leaves the two men alone together for very long, she will never be able to get them separated.

Everyone enjoys the singing of Naru who has a beautiful voice.

Standing proudly off to the side, Kanako smiles while her girlfriend sings her a love song.

Bringing a tear in her eye, the other people in the room applaud after the brunette finishes. The 'yuri' couple hugs after she is finishes, because Naru has just expressed her love for Kanako in song.

"Have you ever thought of singing professionally, Naru-chan?" asks Mariko who knows a few people in the recording industry.

"I had considered it once before I met Kana-chan, but I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore, Mariko-Sempai," answers Naru politely holding hands with her girlfriend as the dark-haired girl still gushes.

The others understand the older teen's sentiment.

Making an entrance in style, Keitaro's good friend and drinking 'buddy' Yori comes in next carrying two large bottles of very expensive Sake. On his arm is a very beautiful woman.

"Hey Isaki, it must be a full time job keeping him out of trouble?" Keitaro asks of Yori's fiancé.

"Only when he's out drinking with you, silly baka," says Isaki teasing Keitaro.

Laughing, Kitsune knows that when her boyfriend gets together with his friends, the beer and booze has a tendency to flow freely.

"That's all?" says Daisuke coming in the door with Ringo on his arm, his younger brother Tetsuo is right behind them.

The boy is smiling because it seems that he likes crowds and going to parties. Asking Keitaro right away, he wants to know where the kitchen is, before Kanako points the way for him.

When the residents see him make a beeline towards the door, they all smile.

They want to see their Shinobu-chan find a boyfriend too.

Meanwhile…

"The three of us used to try drinking each other under the table," says Daisuke without thinking, "With Kina and Ringo getting pissed and Nobu just passing out on the table totally shit-faced. It would be a sight to behold."

Suddenly coming up short, Daisuke feels Ringo slap him on the arm and pointing over at Sarah.

Laughing sheepishly, his girlfriend is not amused.

Getting a dirty look from Isaki, Yori just shrugs his shoulders.

Sighing, Kitsune just shakes her head and laughs.

In the kitchen, Shinobu falls instantly for Tetsuo. It seems to be mutual, as the two hit it off famously.

Like Keitaro and Kitsune, it is love at first sight.

After a few minutes of not seeing them, Kasumi and Kanako go to check up on the two because they need more 'starters'. It seems they are gabbing away about food, appliances and utensils.

Smiling, the older two then help the newest couple bring out more snacks and non-alcoholic drinks.

Then, the two youngsters sneak back into the kitchen and start in on a different topic.

Added sunshine…

A major spike in someone's aura gets the notice of the martial artists in the room. When Nobu and Kina walk in with a tall handsome teenager in tow, it is Motoko's aura that goes up exponentially _and then some, because she is reacting positively to seeing Asahi for the first time._

Taking off his jacket and shoes before joining the party, the presence of the lanky teen causes the room to hush.

Suddenly, the women here all become aware of Motoko's instant attraction for Asahi.

Having the boy in her sights now, nothing else matters to her right including her training, discipline and love of the Katana.

The instant attraction is mutual when he spot her for the first time.

Although his aura is not as powerful as hers is, he sees the traditionally dressed girl sitting there looking at him with her beautiful green eyes.

What really catches his eye is that she looks so 'Yamato Nadeshiko' in her lovely Yukata, and she is wearing it in the traditional way. Even so, he likes how well put together she is too.

Before the party can start over again, Keitaro has to introduce the two before all of the raging teenage hormones choke the Hinata out.

"Fumisaki Asahi-kun, I'd like you to meet Aoyama Motoko-chan," says Keitaro after he has the boy walk over to where she is standing. Then he adds, "I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know one another."

Knowing to step aside, Keitaro does so before either teenager explodes.

For the rest of the evening, the two stay in each other's presence and talk as if they are the only ones here in the room. Within a minute, the two are holding hands as if it is the most natural thing in the world for them to do.

Never did Motoko think that she would never meet someone who could fulfill her longings so fast. It will shock her Ane-ue by the speed of her turnaround as she fully accepts Asahi into her life.

Kaolla sees her best friend's time totally taken up with a boy. Smiling, she knows that someday a boy too will attract her eye. For now, she is sticking to her Mecha-Tama's as she and Sarah float amongst the various groups with Haruka and Junpei.

"Now that's something I didn't expect to see, Kana-chan," Naru says looking over at her friend remembering all of the Motoko's diatribes about not needing a man.

"Maybe she just needed to meet the right one," says Kitsune filtering through.

"Her aura is so peaceful right now, Na-chan, "says Kanako adding to their sentiments, "I've never felt one that has changed so drastically like hers in my life."

"Can you feel her aura like that, Kanako-chan?" asks Ringo standing next to her.

"Yes, Ringo-Sempai, as it was part of my training in the Urashima arts," replies Kanako.

The three watch the former volatile teen as she listens with rapt attention to everything the taller boy is saying to her.

They all smile.

"His name is so perfect too, it's sure to bring a lot of light and warmth into her life," says Naru as an afterthought.

All three nod in agreement.

_When you have a name meaning 'rising sun', it would seem to be very apropos._

On the other side of the room, Yori has a small group standing there in stitches with his raunchy stories and awful jokes.

Laughing loudly, Haruka sees that Junpei is trying to be just as nasty.

Having Sarah go off somewhere with Kaolla, Haruka does not have to worry about what is being said here.

Between laughing and cringing, Kitsune and Keitaro, along with Isaki, turn bright red because of his mouth.

Nevertheless, Yori keeps his voice down so he will not upset the others in the room. In addition, his anecdotes thankfully are brief.

Punching his arm after a little bit, Isaki lets him know to slow down, as he is starting to 'cross the line'.

Nodding to his fiancée, Yori just smiles after getting the message.

"Yori-kun, have you ever thought about doing stand-up comedy professionally?" Kitsune asks after composing herself.

"Kei-kun has mentioned this to me before, but Isaki-chan wants me to get a real job first," he responds smiling as Isaki just nods.

Just before midnight…

Keitaro gets everyone's attention and says, "Minna, it's a few minutes before midnight. Let's get our coats and go up to the roof deck to watch the fireworks from Tokyo and Yokohama."

The group helps each other get their coat and shoes on before heading up.

What everyone notices is Asahi helping Motoko on with her coat begin taking his hand again and falling in with group.

Many of the adults have fluted glasses in hand to toast in the New Year after the fireworks start.

Bringing up the good quality Sake, Yori and Keitaro grab a couple of corkscrews to open the bottles at the right time.

The younger ones grab bottles of soda to join the adults in their celebration.

"Kaa-san, can I try some Sake?" asks Kanako wanting to try some of the potent liquid.

Whispering to his daughter, Kenichi say he will give her a sip of his.

Beside him, Kasumi just giggles saying that he is setting a bad example for her.

"Kana-chan here, try this," says old Genda giving the teen her first sip of the Japanese rice wine. Pulling a small western looking whiskey flask out from his suit jacket pocket, the master baker allows the girl he sees as another daughter to have a small snort.

After swallowing, a gasping Kanako says, "That's nasty."

"That's why you should wait dear," Kasumi says hugging her daughter.

Naru laughs at her girlfriend's obvious dislike of the potent liquid.

"Listen to your Kaa-san, Kana-chan. This stuff can be a little rough on you," says old Genda smiling after seeing Kanako's reaction to the Sake.

Liking a good snort himself, he says it helps keep his old body going. At least this is what he tells everyone.

"Well, it was," says Kanako embarrassed at her reaction to Sake. Opening her soda bottle, she takes a good swig to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

"Less than a minute now everyone," announces Keitaro looking at his Christmas present from Kitsune.

"Go, shi, san, ni, ichi. Akemashite Omedetō gozaimasu!" says everyone on the roof counting down to Keitaro's signal.

The fireworks then begin in the big cities.

Ignoring everything except each other, a certain young couple has their own fireworks going on. Without hesitation, Asahi takes Motoko into his arms and gives her a scorching French kiss. The teen Samurai had always hoped that her first kiss would be in a romantic situation such as this.

In this situation, it surpasses all of her fondest desires.

Her tongue is now dancing with his.

Having her fire lit, Motoko never wants to be separate from Asahi. Having won her heart at first glance, it took him just a short period to end up victorious.

"Kempai! Kempai!" goes up the unified cheer after the group drinks what is in front of them.

After this, the crowd filters back into the Inn to get their room assignments and go to bed.

Planning accordingly, Haruka goes to put a sleeping Sarah in her bed. The girl had a wonderful time with the others. Moving Sarah up to the third floor, the she wants to be closer to her friend Kaolla and all the wonderful gadgets in her room.

Trusting the foreign teen with her daughter, she had her stuff moved upstairs with the help of Keitaro and Nobu.

Spending the night with her will be Junpei, because the two have a lot of catching up to do. _This does not talking mean talking either._

Haruka's room will need airing out in the morning if all goes according to her plan.

A new experience for a New Year…

Not allowing Asahi out of her sight, Motoko wants him to share her futon. This is not only to keep her warm tonight, but she also wants to experience what her Ane-ue has.

Never has Motoko been so nervous in her life.

"Onegai, Asahi-kun. I want you to sleep with me tonight," pleads Motoko looking him in the eye with a face that is bright red.

"Okay, Motoko-chan," responds Asahi smiling and definitely not objecting.

The two teens step into Motoko's bedroom.

Instantly, Asahi notices how traditional everything looks.

Closing the door straightaway, she then proceeds to kiss the heck out of him. Not practiced in what she is doing, but all of her heart and desire are in those kisses.

Something very hard brushes up against her lower belly and knowing what it is excites the girl.

"Whoa, slow down. We've got all night, Motoko-chan," says a struggling Asahi trying to catch his breath. Smiling because an incredibly beautiful young woman is kissing the living daylights out of him, he is as hard as a rock because of it.

"I'm sorry, Asahi-kun," she says blushing even deeper, "My nerves are shaking so bad that I can't think any more."

Their foreheads touch.

Looking down at her feet, she is having difficulty looking him in the eye.

"Me too, Motoko-chan," Asahi says pulling back from Motoko so he can look into her eyes, "When I came here this evening, I never thought that I'd never meet someone as beautiful as you are. Kami help me, I don't know what to do next."

With the confession that she is nervous too, her words go a long way to calming him down.

After a moment more, Motoko releases him and steps behind her divider and changes.

As Asahi hears her traditional clothing coming off, he strips down to his boxers and tee shirt.

Shortly thereafter, she comes out in a thin, very short brightly colored silk robe that shows all of her curves and those long luscious legs that never seem to end.

Motoko's desire for Asahi right now outweighs any shyness or nerves that she may have now. Her heart is hammering away in her chest as she has a fleeting thought about why this handsome young man should be attracted to her.

However, it is only a fleeting thought as she crosses the short distance to be his arms again.

Opening her futon, they crawl in together.

No one hears Motoko cry out, as she becomes one with Asahi.

It may be too fast, but she no longer cares because it is too late now to take back her gift.

Afterwards, lying here in each other's arms, they share one last kiss and say, "Oyasumi nasai".

Then like everyone else in the Hinata, this new couple falls into a pleasant sleep.

End of Chapter


	9. A time of change

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Someone learns that things are not the way they had thought or intended.

Time line: Just after New Year's Day 2014

Chapter 9: A time of change

Otohime Mutsumi has just stepped off a puddle jumper that has brought her from Naha, Okinawa.

After entering the terminal, she appreciates that Haneda airport is not so busy at two in the morning. This then allows her to get through baggage claim quickly with no problems.

If it were just five hours later, the main terminal would be wall-to-wall people, but not now thankfully.

Having an hour to kill, she plans her next move until her train connection out to Hinata City.

Visiting an all-night coffee shop, the place is not typically Japanese because it serves doughnuts and other pastries made on the premises. It is an American franchise because a lot of the wording on the paper products is in English using the Roman alphabet.

Smiling orders and sips her latte while watching the nightlife outside the shop.

The traffic, the noise of busses and the roar of jets taking off and landing at the airport makes for one interesting early morning.

'Tokyo sure is a busy place to be,' thinks the dark-haired beauty.

Having seen and done a lot since coming here from her home island, the colder weather no longer shocks her when she returns.

A little later…

After waiting at the station for her transfer just outside of Yokohama's main seaport, Mutsumi is on an almost empty tram heading out of the metropolis that is Tokyo and its adjacent cities. She notices how crammed the incoming trams are as they bring workers and shoppers to the huge cities.

At seeing this, she is happy to be travelling in the opposite direction.

Having a lot on her mind, the relative quiet of the outgoing tram helps her to think about some important things along a certain person she wants to see.

Stepping off the tram in Hinata City, Mutsumi shoulder's one bag and secures four softbound bags on a roller. Walking off the platform, she crosses the road and heads up to her home.

Climbing the ubiquitous stone stairway up to the Hinata, the place seems better lit than usual.

"Someone has been doing some maintenance around here," whispers the woman with a very sunny smile.

When she unlocks the front door and comes inside, the first thing she sees is a light on in the entryway and front foyer.

"Who's that?" asks a voice not expecting anyone at this hour.

"Kei-kun, is that you?" asks Mutsumi.

In another room…

Motoko is laying in her futon dreaming about the other night.

**Flashback…**

When she wakes up on New Year's morning, Motoko smiles to find that she is in the arms of a man. At first, she thinks that she is having a fantasy like one of those she often writes about before having it published. However, when that supposed dream moves a little, Motoko realizes that this is the real thing.

Then, she remembers giving her body to Asahi last night and does not regret it in the least.

Her Ane-ue is right about having a man keep you warm at night. The look on his face when he opens his eyes is the most precious memory afterwards of their night together.

Asahi even goes outside in the cold weather with her when she does her morning Katas. He gives her a towel, some water and a kiss when she finishes. Smiling inside when he follows her every movement, she makes sure to do everything to her utmost although he has little clue as to what to look for when she does it.

He just enjoys watching her.

Now, she is a woman and a couple days after the events of that night she wants more, a lot more.

When Asahi has to go home, Kitsune teases Motoko because she is going to need a crowbar to pry those two apart.

Whimpering a little, she makes him promise to come over the next Saturday and spend the whole day with her.

"I will, Motoko-chan," he says before giving her another kiss.

Not wanting to leave her either, he knows that Nobu has to go because Kina has something very important to do.

"Call me tonight, Asahi-kun," says Motoko quietly letting him go.

"Okay Motoko-chan," says Asahi kissing her one last time before heading out, "I'll get your e-mail address later, Ja ne."

Standing on the stoop with Keitaro and Kitsune, she watches her new love go down the stairs with his Onii-san and Kina until he is out of sight.

After they are gone, Motoko turns to the couple next to her with a smile on her face and says, "Arigato gozaimasu, Keitaro-sama for introducing Asahi-kun to me. Now, he is my most precious person. Mitsune-Sempai, may I talk to you and Mariko-Sempai later about some things that are very important to me now."

Then, she bows in thanks.

"Do Itashimashite, Motoko-chan," says Keitaro smiling and figures that with her new situation, he will have no problems along this front anymore.

"Sure, Motoko-chan," responds Kitsune, "Just let me know when and I'll get Mariko."

**End of Flashback…**

Waking up, Motoko smiles at the memories of that night in her dreams before getting up to meet the day. Her hand reaches out to where Asahi was sleeping and it seems as if there is still some residual warmth on that side of the futon.

'I need to get some 'morning after' pills at the pharmacy later,' she thinks red-faced. She is very thankful that it is a safe time for her to have sex without a condom.

She sits up to stretch and looks out the window, the sun has not risen yet but the sky is lightening. _Just like the light in her soul, she knows that enishi has tied her to him._

Now without further delay, Motoko gets up to go workout on the roof deck before breakfast.

Then, she is going to go out with Kitsune and Mariko before her Asahi-kun comes over to see her again.

Being on her first day of trying to be like a regular teenager, Motoko has discovered many things about herself that she had never known about before the fated meeting with her beloved Asahi.

The confrontation…

"You better have a good explanation as to why you are kissing my boyfriend," says a very irate Kitsune.

Mariko is holding her back.

"Your girlfriend," says Mutsumi after breaking off the kiss. She then adds, "I don't think so. He made a promise to me when we were children."

Keitaro takes Mutsumi's shoulders and pushes her off gently, saying, "I'm afraid she is right Mutsumi, Konno Mitsune is now my girlfriend."

"But what about your promise to me, Kei-kun" says Mutsumi looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's all sit down in the common room and straighten this all out," Keitaro says. He wants to settle this once-and-for-all though he does not want to hurt an old friend.

Once Keitaro has Kitsune, Mutsumi and Mariko sit, he makes a quick introduction before starting, "I was a child when I made that old promise Mutsumi, why do you expect me to fulfill it now?"

"Because I loved you then, I guess," says Mutsumi.

She then shows them a very sunny smile.

"I can understand that," interjects Kitsune, "it's kind of sweet in its own way, but he's mine now." Adding emphasis to the last part, this conveys that she is still miffed.

"Me too, as I can also understand how you feel," he says, "but you have to understand something and I don't want to be mean, I'll be twenty-one in a couple of days and the promise was made when I was five. Do you get the picture?"

"Yes I do, but I don't have to like it," says Mutsumi Introspectively, "I have to take a lot of the blame for this because I should have told you how I felt earlier."

"Even then I don't think that would have worked Mutsumi out, and here's why," Keitaro sees Kina walking into the common room. He motions for her to sit. He introduces her to Mutsumi and continues, "Kina has been a good friend since grade school and up until a few months ago she was chasing after me." This piece of news catches Mutsumi's attention. "She will tell you that she tried everything to get me as a boyfriend."

"He shot me down every time too" says Kina jumping in not betraying any emotion.

"I was waiting for someone special to come along, someone who would take my breath away," he takes Kitsune's hand, "and when my parents introduced us I knew she was the one enishi string had tied me to. So I'm sorry Mutsumi."

Looking at Kina, and then at Kitsune, she can see that even though she to is very beautiful the other two on-the-other-hand are quite gorgeous. With his explanation of how things are now, Mutsumi knows that nothing is left of the old promise. She can only conclude that any kind of relationship other than as a friend is gone, so...

"Can I at least still be your friend, Kei-kun?" asks Mutsumi acquiescing.

It is not in her nature to be a bitch so she is not going to plan anything either.

"Kitsune, do you mind?" asks Keitaro looking at her.

"Shit, why not," responds Kitsune, "If there is one thing that I've learned since moving here a few weeks back it's this: no situation is at it seems."

Something tells the Fox that Mutsumi is someone who seems reasonable when confronted by facts.

Nevertheless, she will have to see what time brings.

A day out…

Speaking of Kitsune, she and Mariko take Motoko out for a day of shopping for clothing, shoes and 'other' things.

Taken aback by how beautiful everything is, the tall young teen cannot believe how expensive things are either.

Mariko teases her by saying that she has the other patrons in the shop jealous because of her beauty and her body. The same thing happened when she brought Kitsune here not too long ago.

"Am I really that beautiful, Mariko-Sempai?" asks Motoko without hesitation to her two companions remembering what her Ane-ue said to her on the phone.

"Yes, you are and Asahi-kun is one lucky boy," says Mariko who is beginning to like Motoko because she is opening up.

"I agree with her," says Kitsune laughing, "Motoko-chan, the way you two hit it off, we were lucky that the Hinata didn't burn down from all the _Chi_ that Kei-kun told me you were throwing off."

Laughing as well, Mariko causes Motoko to blush again.

As Mariko had said, the tall teen beauty is getting stares from the other customers here in this particular boutique. It might have to do with the fact that Motoko's look and carriage is flawless. With her long lustrous shiny black hair, her skin like clear porcelain and her perfect cadence as she walks it quickly gets the attention of the high-class women patronizing the place.

To those present, she seems to be the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' in her dark blue silk Yukata.

None of the others here could ever hope to copy her look. The jealousy of the other customers is very palpable.

Having Motoko try on different things, Mariko smiles watching how all the upper-class women 'eyeball' her. Therefore, she decides to make this girl her own special project.

"You feel it, don't you Motoko-chan?" asks Mariko knowing somewhat of her abilities. Without martial arts training whatsoever, she does still have her woman's intuition.

"Yes I do, Mariko-Sempai," answers Motoko amazed with the red auras coming from some of the women here. It is almost blinding her.

The others patrons here are very jealous of her.

"I know that you're a Swordmaster Motoko-chan, but with your looks you can also be a top model if you want to. You already have the poise and the presence. You just need a little polish and you can grace a runway anywhere. Some of the things that I will have you try on will prove this. Watch," says Mariko smiling, "when she is dressed up she'll be the diva of the Hinata."

Even she is getting jealous. 'Kami help me,' she thinks laughing.

Handing Motoko a certain dress, she knows it will be perfect for getting Asahi's juices to flow.

Taking the dress into the changing lounge, Motoko is quiet as she blushes bright red. She has never had someone tell her that she could be a model. The dress flatters her build and height so she brightens swaying to-and-fro in front of the mirror.

Mariko hands her more dresses to try on.

Motoko loves how she looks while modeling their choices.

Stepping out of the dressing room, she has over a dozen pair of eyes on her.

Motoko even impresses some professional models who are there as customers.

Kitsune laughs when she sees her friend's facial expressions.

Mariko is just in awe of her.

"She's getting to you too, huh?" asks Kitsune when Motoko steps back into the changing room.

"A little bit too much to be honest with you, Kit. This girl is just so damn beautiful that it rocks me," says Mariko whispering her answer, "we've got to get some professional photos of her and soon too."

"Yeah she is, Mariko-chan, replies Kitsune, "Even Kina's getting jealous of her. Kei-kun's former arm decoration is not happy about this girl being more gorgeous than she is. And you know how vain she can be."

Both of them laugh at the irony that their roommate's beau is the Onii-san of Motoko's.

"Kina will just have to get over herself," says Mariko blowing the other woman off.

Motoko steps out of the dressing room again and the temperature in the store goes down a few more degrees. It is because the professional models are beginning to get pissed.

For the rest of their time shopping, the trio just has to deal with people ogling them, especially Motoko.

To top off everything, Mariko pays for everything that Motoko has picked out. (Her Ane-ue will probably make her marry Asahi if she sees how much intimate apparel she had purchased today.)

Moreover, Asahi will probably have a constant bloody nose and a constant hard on when he sees just how intimate some of her lingerie is.

Keitaro's birthday, lolling in bed (January 5)…

Waking up with a beautiful woman in your arms in the morning is the best present Keitaro could ever receive. He is thankful every day since he met her and kisses her forehead after moving some stray hairs out of her face.

Snuggling deeper into him, her body is warm and her large breasts feel great as they dig into his side.

Clad in a sheer pink babydoll nightie that is so whisper thin, it barely leaves anything to the imagination. _She wore this last night at Mariko's suggestion._

Feeling a rather large discomfort down below, Keitaro knows it was not because of last night. Oh no, he had plenty of sex the prior evening because his Fox was in a very frisky mood.

He smiles at her again.

'How did I snag someone as perfect as you,' Keitaro thinks as he closes his eyes again.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun. Happy birthday my love," whispers Kitsune kissing his chest not wanting to move out of his embrace. The blanket of their futon is at the top of her head so she is warm and comfortable.

Though it is his special day she wants to be held by him a while longer.

"Ohaiyo, Kit-chan," says Keitaro who moves a little so he can kiss her lips, "With you right here in my arms I've got the only present I need."

Opening her eyes, she looks at him.

With a tear in her eye, she smile because he always knows what to say.

"Kami, Kei-kun. I know I say this all the time, but how did I get so lucky," Kitsune says before they share a very passionate kiss.

"I'm the lucky one Kit-chan no matter what I drew on New Year's Day. I must've gotten an upgrade," says Keitaro laughing at the implications of his statement.

"You sure did, big boy," Kitsune says while grabbing his manhood, "How about we start this day off with a bang?"

The Fox cannot believe that she is still feeling horny after what they did to each other last night.

Nevertheless, Keitaro rolls on top Kitsune and shows her how lucky they both are this morning.

A scream of joyful release comes from their room as another gorgeous winter day begins in earnest.

(Kitsune really knows how to 'give' birthday presents.)

School resumes…

The hustle and bustle around the Hinata is boisterous. The old place now has a full house as school starts up again.

The four female students who go to the Arts University travel together in Kitsune's car.

When they pull into the lot at the school, the Mustang™ gets quite a few stares along with the four beauties who step out of it.

Kina, Ringo and Mariko along with Kitsune now are among the idols at the college that they attend.

Therefore, getting out of a sports car together solidifies the other students' opinions of them.

Keitaro drops Kanako and Naru off at their Academy before heading off himself. The two girls easily fit together in his sidecar and cover themselves with blankets. They are quite warm even though they have pleated skirts on.

He teases his 'Imouto-chan' as she climbs out of the sidecar and tells her to behave herself.

Naru blushes because she and her girlfriend were a bit loud last night.

Kanako hugs her 'Onii-chan' calling him a meanie before running off with Naru hand-in-hand.

Mutsumi likes having other women her own age living at the Hinata.

She, Kina and Ringo hit it off right away and have become friends since their less than stellar introduction.

Keitaro has never seen his friend Ringo open up to anyone as much as she has with the Okinawan.

Kina sees this too.

Mutsumi takes Kaolla to Tokyo U with her because Ringo allow her borrow her car. The two, despite their ages, get along very well because the Okinawan likes the foreign Princesses' energy.

Since the Hinata City High School and Junior High are close to home, Motoko and Shinobu walk to school together.

Both teens discover that they now have something in common, that is, a boyfriend. After some sputtering to get a conversation going about the subject, the two begin talking about the boys' that they are with now.

They begin to see a difference in each other too.

This morning after her Katas, Motoko puts on some of her new underwear. It is a lot more revealing and sexy than anything she has ever worn before. The silk and lace front snapping bra covers her large breasts making her happy that she does not bind them anymore. A matching bikini in the same material has her happily swaying her hips more while walking down the road with Shinobu.

Burning the chest bindings, she was glad to rid herself of them.

Motoko also wears a sports bra, a string bikini panty and cutoff denim shorts now under her Gi and Hakama in the cold weather when she does her Katas. They both feel better and make her feel sexier at the same time.

As she is talking to the petit chef, her Asahi-kun is on her mind.

Shinobu sees this and giggles.

Motoko then spots him waiting for her in front of the school with a smile. She has to concentrate hard so she will not tackle him and cause a major scene.

It now seems that every time she sees him, her discipline and training gets put in the dumper. Her lust for him is beginning to take over.

"You look great Motoko-chan," says Asahi making his girlfriend blush.

Out of sight of the Disciplinary Committee, she takes his hand as they walk together into the building. This couple kisses' quickly before they change into their school shoes.

The other students in the hallway, who see them together, think it is a figment of their imagination because Motoko has always been stoic in her mannerisms.

What she says next, before separating from Asahi and going to her homeroom, causes her classmates' tongues to wag.

"Asahi-kun is my boyfriend now," she proudly announces.

Shinobu is looking forward to seeing Tetsuo-kun this morning over on the other side of the school.

When she finds out that he is in class 2-2, it makes her very happy.

She is right next door in 2-1, so getting together will be easy enough for the two chefs. They are going to share the bentos that they had made at home this morning during lunch.

They sneak in a kiss when they are sure nobody else is looking.

"I like that Tetsuo-kun," says Shinobu smiling at her boyfriend. She loves his food and kissing him is good too.

"You're a great kisser Shino-chan. You have very soft lips," says Tetsuo quietly causing her to blush at the compliment.

He loves her bento as well.

Sarah is happy to see her new friends at school. The other kids in her class have readily accepted the young blonde.

Haruka smiles when she sees her 'daughter' run off with the others, as two girls lead her away laughing after taking her hands.

Knowing that she is safe, she heads back to run her Shoppe.

Kitsune's workday…

('The only easy day was yesterday', the motto of US Navy SEAL's BUDS training.)

Parking behind the bakery. Kitsune loves having a spot with her name literally written on it.

Kenichi personally placed a sign with her name on the wall behind his place.

"Hi Kitsune! Kitsune-san! Kitsune-Sempai!" comes the voices of other employees when she walks in the door.

They are the usual greetings from the people she works with on a daily basis.

Passing them by, she smiles on her way to the office.

The place is hopping this morning with its usual craziness because the line is out the door as it usually is.

Kitsune sees this and does not even bother with the office to check things right now.

To her the customer is first, so she grabs an apron quickly after throwing her jacket and purse in there, locks the place up and dives right in.

Between ringing the register, stocking the shelves and cases, helping the bakers and confectioners, and greeting customers Kitsune isn't able to get the paperwork done that Kenichi has her do as the store assistant-manager right now. She has to wait until things are a little less frenzied.

'It's going to be a long ass day,' she thinks washing her hands before icing a cake.

Later, old Genda laughs when she sits to do the books with part of a meat bun hanging from her mouth, because Kitsune is swearing while tapping on the keyboard to Kenichi's new laptop.

She growls at the man who is getting a good chuckle at her expense.

The old man answers her questions patiently as she is trying to order supplies, do the payroll for the store, figure out the taxes and is attempting to add new items that will make her store even more profitable. She is in a friendly rivalry with two other store managers who are trying to make their stores a bigger success.

Never has Kitsune once used the fact that she is the girlfriend of the owner's son as a weapon. The other employees respect her for this, because the other managers know that she received her position the same way that they did. The Fox earned it by working her ass off while being also being a full time college student, author and newspaper columnist.

"Well, that wasn't fun," Kitsune says after shutting off the computer for the day. The mental stress is ten times worse than the physical work that she loves. It keeps her in good shape when she cannot workout with her lover and the others at home. She is stiffening up a bit and still has an evening class to attend. The only good thing is that her Kei-kun will be just as tired as she will be when they get home.

The inside of her eyelids are going to look very good tonight when she is in her soft warm bed with Keitaro.

Standing up, Kitsune stretches out a few kinks and gets the bakery ready to close.

'Sorry Kei-kun, looks like you won't be getting any tonight and neither will I,' Kitsune thinks. There have been very few nights like this since she has been with him, and hopes to make it through the rest of her evening with her sanity intact.

Class drags on, as she already knows the material from her own experiences as a columnist and writer. Her mind is still a-whirl from a busy day at work.

Ruka even bought her a latte before class to give her some extra gumption to be here.

Mariko texts her saying that she is also had one helluva day in her own right. Therefore, she has one less person to whine this evening.

She needs these credits though because it is a core class, so she sits here and tolerates it.

After the class finally ends, not soon enough in her mind though, Ruka escorts Kitsune to her car and she heads out.

She goes through a drive thru at a fast food restaurant wolfing down her food fast enough to make even Kaolla proud. It helps to know where the speed traps and patrol cars sit so can she can avoid the police as she makes her way home.

The lights of the Hinata cannot come into view fast enough as she pulls into town. Good thing that the place is on a hill or she would be screaming obscenities driving home.

In a bad mood, it only goes south from here.

"Son-of-a-bitch," says Kitsune yawning and covering her mouth while climbing the stairs.

No one is in the common room after she enters the front door. She does not care about the onsen right now, so kicking off her shoes Kitsune does not bother with her slippers.

Her apathy is kicking in as she drags her tired bones up to the manager's room and the soft futon within.

(Kami help the person who keeps her from getting to her final goal that will put an end to this day.)

"Shit, this is the first time I haven't been horny since I've known him. I too damned tired for that," says Kitsune taking her clothes off and throwing them in Keitaro's office chair. She barely has the energy to put on her slip nightie.

As a habit, she does not wear panties to bed and tonight is no different. _She and Keitaro have a habit of making love spontaneously at any time of the day or night._

'Sorry, not tonight sweetie'' she thinks crawling into their futon.

Setting the alarm clock for 'too fucking early', she then settles down.

Kitsune is on the cusp of restful bliss when she hears muffled swearing from her lover as he quietly enters their room. He does not look happy at all while stripping down to his boxers and slipping on his ratty old tee shirt.

As tired as Kitsune is, she rolls over and smiles at her lover. She can see that something is really irritating him more than normal.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" asks Kitsune quietly concerned by her lover's obvious distress.

"Oh hi, Kit-chan. Sorry I woke you," says Keitaro struggling to smile.

"I wasn't asleep yet though I was close. You want to talk about it Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune as he climbs into bed next to her.

"Yeah, I will. But I'll make more sense in the morning," says Keitaro. He lies on his back and pulls her close.

He is unconscious as soon as his head hits the pillow.

She knows that Keitaro is unconscious for the night, so she leans in and kisses his cheek before putting her head on his shoulder to join him.

Motoko's call…

It is a late Saturday evening as Motoko and Asahi are in her room after they have come back from a date.

Some of the others are still stunned that the tall Samurai teenager has fallen so hard for the even taller teenage boy, but she has. Saying that Asahi has tamed Motoko, she otherwise is enjoying her fast growing relationship with him.

Sarah smiles at her and Asahi passing by the common room.

Kitsune and Mariko have a look of pure satisfaction on their faces as the couple walk up the stairs towards Motoko's room.

"My Onii-san will be by shortly to pick me up, but I enjoyed our day together Mo-chan," says Asahi with his forehead touching hers and his arms around her slender waist.

She is going to have to call and let someone know about him before too much more time passes by though.

When Motoko showered after doing her Katas this morning she put on another one of her new front snapping bra and matching panty sets. She then stepped into some new jeans and a sweater that Mariko bought her after saying that they would turn Asahi's head.

It worked like a charm as promised as she had him eating out of her hand the whole day.

He suggested going out for pizza and a movie.

Putting on their jackets in the foyer, Motoko smiled before she headed out the door with Asahi. They walk together hand-in-hand as the weather outside is very pleasant for late January.

Afterwards, this couple has a very romantic time as she washes his back and they soak together in the onsen. Oh, believe you me, when he sees Motoko in her new bikini he has to hold a towel in front of him so she cannot see his hard on.

Motoko smiles anyway knowing that she is the cause of his natural predicament.

Either everyone is in the common room, or they went out, so Motoko and Asahi have a lot of privacy when they return. (Put any dirty thought you might have here.)

Tomorrow morning she plans to call her Ane-ue and tell her about her Asahi-kun, and that she has chosen in just a short time to spend her life with him.

Sure, she has only known him for a few weeks, but something inside says enishi has bound her to him.

He feels the same way as she does.

There is something about the woman in his arms and her ways that excites him very much. He also feels comfortable being with her. Sure, he has only known her for a short time too, but he does not care. He wants her in his life because she is like no girl that he has ever met before. She is tall, extremely beautiful, talented in the martial arts and very intelligent. In addition, she is also warm, loving, gentle and fun to be with when they are together.

Working hard on her grades, she wants to get into Tokyo U like Mutsumi-Sempai.

His goal is the Arts School and their two-year motor mechanic program. He wants to work with his Onii-san.

Asahi wants Motoko to be proud of him, but he does not have to worry about that.

He has gone home now and her arms are very empty for the moment. She did not want to let him go, but after one last kiss, she watched her Asahi-kun walk down the Hinata steps.

Sunday morning is a sunny day as Motoko works out on the roof deck. She cannot believe how well she is focusing this morning and that her movements are very crisp.

Since her anger no longer has anything to focus on, it is easier to control. Her Katana sings through the cold air on the laundry deck like never before. She listens as it is being sliced and finds that her blade has a certain rhythm all its own.

Re-sheathing her Katana into its Saya, Motoko takes a deep breath and thinks about her Asahi-kun for a moment.

Her smile would make Mutsumi proud right then, but now comes the toughest part.

Showering, she then prepares to make an important call.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Ane-ue," says Motoko.

"Ohaiyo Motoko-han, how are you this morning?" Tsuruko asks noticing a different lilt in her sister's voice.

"I have something to tell you Ane-ue..." Motoko tries to say before Tsuruko interrupts her.

"You fell in love with someone and gave your innocence to him. What I want to know is his name, and do you love him?" asks Tsuruko jumping in rapid fire.

Hearing silence after a slight gasp, Tsuruko believes that she has guessed rightly.

Then, she laughs.

"Ane-ue, yes I love him and yes, I gave my gift to him," says Motoko softly into the phone, "His name is Fumisaki Asahi and we have shared a futon together."

Surprised by her Imouto's last statement, she starts in with the follow-up questions.

However, the tone is inquisitive not inquisitorial, so that is something at least.

"I see my Imouto-han. Was it love at first sight?" asks Tsuruko sounding happy.

"Hai. Ane-ue. It was," says Motoko beginning to worry.

"Congratulations Motoko-han," says a happy Tsuruko on her end, "It makes me happy that you've finally come to your senses. I did not expect you to act so fast though. Your Asahi-kun must really be something for you share a futon with that first time"

"You're not upset, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not my dear Motoko-han," says Tsuruko in a slightly more serious tone, "I will share a secret with you, when Shigeru and I were married, neither of us were virgins. He claimed me long before our wedding night and we had a lot of great sex before then. I don't regret it at all and neither should you since we've consummated our relationships early."

"I don't Ane-ue," Motoko says brightening up, "I believe with all of my heart that our enishi leads together and we are fated to wed someday. He feels the same way as I do."

Surprised, Motoko feel relief when her Ane-ue confessed her secret.

"Here is my advice to you Motoko-han," says Tsuruko, "Just go slow and enjoy being with him. Do not try to force anything and he will always be there if it is as you say. The other thing I need to ask, do you two use any protection?"

"Hai, Ane-ue," says Motoko, "I listened to your previous advice about approaching my Sempai's here. Mariko-Sempai told me how to get birth control and when to use it. I don't want to use condoms because I want nothing to separate me from my Asahi-kun."

Blushing, she cannot believe that those words have just come out of her mouth.

"Oh my," says Tsuruko laughing, "my Imouto-han wants to be a woman now. I must say that you have grown up very fast on me and what I am hearing now from you is so much different from when you were here just a month and a half ago. It must feel good to have someone hand you a towel and a kiss when doing your Katas. Ne? You should be proud of yourself now because I see a great warrior on the horizon as well as a future brother-in-law. Again, don't rush things, let them happen and you'll be just as happy as I am."

"Ane-ue, I'm very serious about my Asahi-kun," Motoko says switching into gossip mode and gushing like a normal teenager, "Two of my Sempai's have taken me clothes and lingerie shopping. Mariko-Sempai says that I could even be a model if I want. The stores she took me to are the ones that only rich women go to shop. You should have seen it Ane-ue, the other customers just kept looking at me when I tried different things on. Then Mariko-Sempai tells me that three top fashion models were in one of the stores we went into. She said that she knew them and they told her that I'd make a great runway model."

She is now more comfortable talking to her sister about innocuous and fun things.

"Well, I always told you that you are beautiful and now you believe it, good," Tsuruko says laughing again, "Motoko-han, your training has given you the grace and poise to do what you want. But I have to ask, am I going to get a huge bill from your little shopping excursions?"

"No Ane-ue, Mariko-Sempai paid for everything because her family is rich like Keitaro-sama's," says Motoko, "and, she wants me to be her special project. Mariko-Sempai wants to have professional photos taken of me and start a portfolio."

"My Imouto, the Samurai super model," Tsuruko says with obvious pride in her voice, "You should be proud that others see you the way that I do. Just remember to keep your inner balance and do not be caught up in that world. Have fun with it and continue to grow as a woman. I hope during the summer break that you will bring your Asahi-kun here to Kyoto so that I can meet him. You have my blessing to continue your relationship with him and the other things that you have told me about during our talk. It makes me happy that that temper of yours is finally in check and that you are growing up. I now have an Imouto-chan that I can be proud of in every way now. Call me again very soon."

"I will Ane-ue and thank you for your blessing. I will do all in my power to make you proud and I will ask Asahi-kun about this coming summer. I'll call you soon," says Motoko in rapid succession before ending the call.

After hanging up, Motoko is both pleased and a little bewildered that her Ane-ue is so open about everything. She greatly misjudged what it means to be a Samurai, a sister and a woman.

Thankful that she has four great Sempai's at the Hinata now, Motoko now has four different viewpoints on what it takes to be a woman and a girlfriend.

Sitting at her shrine and lighting a sandalwood stick, she resets herself after clapping twice. Motoko begins her meditation and finds that centering is now easier.

'Arigato, Ane-ue.' Motoko thinks before getting into the proper mental state.

End of Chapter

Original writer's note: I added this little tidbit at the end to show the influence that Keitaro, Kitsune and their friends are having at the Hinata. Remember this is a romance.


	10. Nights out before the changes

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Things are beginning to come together rather nicely for everyone concerned here, though some bumps are still ahead.

Time line: February, March and into early April 2014

Chapter 10: Nights out before the changes

_Some fufu by our young 'yuri' couple to help with the mood for a romantic evening ahead…_

The weekend cannot come fast enough for a certain brunette and her dark-haired girlfriend. Naru has been studying for both her high school finals and the Tokyo University entrance exams soon afterwards.

About ready to explode from information overload, she has the blurry eyes to prove it.

Naru appreciates that Kanako is a genius and is helping her.

The younger girlfriend does quite a lot and lends more than just moral support because she wants to see her lover make it into that prestigious school on her first try.

Making the brunette quite a comprehensive study guide, Kanako has provided her a resource that is hundreds of pages long. That along with flashcards, worksheets and a reading list that has left older girlfriend a bit bewildered.

Naru loves how well organized the girl she loves is.

Kanako has also made these tools available to her other friends at the Academy for a small fee, there are many takers for these materials. She has helped many others with this program and has even received praise from her 'Onii-chan'. _This means everything to her._

It helps with her school standing too.

"What do you want to tonight, Kana-chan?" asks Naru.

Kanako kisses her lips.

"Besides that," she adds knowing that Kanako wants to make love to her.

"Let's go out for pizza and maybe go to a movie afterwards," answers Kanako holding Naru's slender waist in her arms.

"Are we going to watch the movie this time?" Naru asks giggling and wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"Depends on how bad the movie is or on how horny we are," answers Kanako before nibbling her ear, which causes Naru to moan. She loves turning the brunette in her arms into a pile of mush.

"You're horny all the time though Kana-chan," Naru says gasping when Kanako puts her tongue in her ear.

"It's easy to be, Naru-chan," says Kanako teasing her, "and you are worse than I am."

It is true even though Naru tries to deny it.

"Am I that easy, Kana-chan?" asks Naru who is pouting in mock disgust.

"Yes, my darling. You are," replies Kanako who can no longer contain herself.

They look at each other first before breaking out in laughter.

"Kami Naru-chan, you make it very difficult to tease you when you have that cute pout," says Kanako lightly kissing her lips.

"I have to, you're better at teasing me than I am doing the same thing. I love you," Naru says before the two share a big sloppy tongue-twirling French kiss. Their breasts press just against each other. For now though they just kiss, both of them just want to get out her for the night and away from the Hinata.

Later…

After the movie is over, the pair heads to an American-style pizza parlor they frequent.

For the first time in a while, they actually paid attention to what is on the screen kept the kissing and petting to a minimum.

"Hello ladies, want some company?" asks a young man standing there by an alley with two other non-descript teens.

"No thanks, we don't need your company. So drop dead!" Naru says to him curtly. She does not like being hit on by boys.

"Oh, a feisty one," says the young man reaching for her.

Kanako strikes suddenly, deadening nerves in his hands and arms. Making a grab for her Naru-chan, he has virulently pisses her off.

She is going to let him struggle for a while, the feeling in his arms will return after a few hours.

His two friends come at them while their Sempai is wriggling around screaming bloody murder.

Naru punches the one coming at her and sends him flying back into the alley wall.

Kanako sidekicks the other one in the head, which sends him face first into a backdoor of the pizza parlor putting a dent in it.

The two will now be in need of emergency room services because of their stupidity.

"Are you alright, Naru-chan?" asks Kanako looking over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am Kana-chan. How are you doing, my love?" Naru asks in return concerned for her girlfriend as she calms down.

"Good now, do you still want to eat here Na-chan?" asks Kanako hugging her girlfriend.

Naru's stomach growls standing there and looking at each other again they break out in laughter before they go to into the pizza place.

_Three young men have just had the worst night of their lives._

The lights of Tokyo…

"Why are we here again?" asks Daisuke complaining about walking through the big city.

Ringo just sighs as he squawks.

"Because Kit and I don't want to go to a beef bowl tonight, we both want something better," Keitaro says getting a nod from Kina.

Kitsune smiles at him.

"But I like beef bowls," says Daisuke almost whining. For once, the others has out-voted him.

Mariko brought her boyfriend Hayabusa Tsukasa after he had just completed a major paper at Tokyo University. Needing a night out himself, she asked him to join their group, as; Keitaro and Kitsune, Daisuke and Ringo, Nobu and Kina, Sato and Kotone, Yori and Isaki plus Ruka and Hiromi are walking towards a very good Western-style restaurant.

This is the first time that Ruka and Hiromi have been out since the birth of their son Matsuo, and that is since the New Year's Eve party at the Hinata. _Little Matsuo is being watched by Hiromi's Kaa-san so they can have some fun tonight._

Keitaro wants to get to know Kitsune's friends better, and she wants to know his too so they arranged this night out much to his best friend's dismay.

Daisuke and Nobu sometimes forget how rich their friend is as they all head into a building owned by the Urashima group.

The doorman greets Keitaro by name and personally opens it for them as they file into the front lobby.

"That's different," Nobu says.

Smiling at her boyfriend, this is quite normal for Kina.

Mariko is impressed with the art and architecture of the building as are the others.

She and Kina, used to such upscale restaurants, nod in approval at what they have seen thus far.

"Hey buddy, you own this place?" asks Yori trying to take it all in.

As Isaki is also trying to take in the fact that she has rich friends.

"Yeah, I do," says Keitaro surprising Kitsune, "My Tou-san has his main office here, not only for his stores, but also for the other Urashima enterprises that he oversees."

"I thought he ran everything through one of his shops," says Kitsune hearing this for the first time. She knows that his family never talks about how rich they are.

"After we eat and go dancing, I'll give you a tour of our offices," says Keitaro feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Kei-kun, you don't like acting like a rich kid do you?" asks Kina knowing his aversion to acting like someone of his higher financial station.

"I hate acting like a rich kid and everything that goes with it," Keitaro says with disdain. He likes having money to use and in helping others with, but not the falseness that accompanies it most of the time.

Keitaro, Mariko and Kina know too many rich kids who act like douche bags.

"Well, let's go eat," says Kitsune seeing her boyfriend's discomfiture.

He smiles at her before giving Kitsune a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kit," says Keitaro softly so only she can hear it.

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

After dropping their jackets off at the coat check stand, the group is seated by the Matre d'.

Everyone is in awe being at the top-rated foreign style eatery in all of Tokyo.

"I'm blown away Kei," says Nobu who likes good food no matter what it was.

When you go to an expensive restaurant and someone else is willing to pay, you try every menu starter on the list.

One thing that Keitaro understands is, that his three best friends can pack it away and boy do they ever scarf it down. Much to his horror. Eight different starters are on the menu and all of them come in multiples too.

Yori, Nobu and Daisuke are like human vacuum cleaners eating everything that no else claims or even reaches for.

Isaki backhands Yori's arm and quietly asks his to slow down.

The others laugh as just the first course is finished.

Instead of ordering Japanese fare, five of the men order the biggest steak on the menu along with every side the place has to offer. The five are going to get their money's worth tonight.

The ladies' with them are just beside themselves with embarrassment. They cannot believe that their dates are eating as if they have never tasted food before.

"Don't worry about it Kina, that's why I brought everyone here tonight. Have fun," say Keitaro lifting his wine glass and saluting those at the table with him.

The others also salute him in turn.

"Kanpai," they all say together.

Kitsune smiles at Keitaro, she is going to show her appreciation to him in her own inimitable way later on at home in their bed. For now, she will just smile at him and pet his leg.

A happy time for Haruka and Junpei as well…

It is the last Saturday of the month and Haruka is going to make sure she has a good time with her Junpei. It has been too long since she last let her hair down and tonight, Haruka is going to howl.

Haruka wants to enjoy a good date and then afterwards get a good workout on a bed somewhere with him. She is hoping that she will be screaming his name again as she did when they were on their own little high school graduation trip nine years ago.

Smiling at the memories, she cannot wait for it to happen.

"Sarah-chan is very disappointed that she couldn't come with us, Jun-kun," says Haruka as Junpei's drives along.

"We'll take her out together soon, Haru-chan," says Junpei, "I'd love for us to take her to a theme park or on a picnic when the weather is warmer."

Haruka is very happy that her daughter has taken quite a shine to her Junpei. The girl is even calling him Junpei Onii-chan now.

However, tonight is a night for adults because they going to an expensive restaurant. Haruka made the reservations, and at first Junpei was aghast.

He tells her that he cannot afford it.

Telling him she can, she even says that it is her treat.

Junpei too forgets how rich the Urashima truly are, even though her family all work very hard at their own labor-intensive businesses. _He remembers that her uncle and cousin both have scars and calluses all over their hands._

He still struggles a little with the fact that not only does Haruka have money but that she can kick his ass with no problem too. Moreover, it startles Junpei that she is still very much in love with him even after a five-year separation and that she wants him now more than ever. The events that happened after the New Year's Eve party, when he slept with Haruka, finally convince him of this fact.

Smiling inside for an instant, he remembered her ravishing him before they had passed out in a heap still joined together.

"She'll love that, Jun-kun," says Haruka placing her hand on his thigh.

Showing him were to park, the Urashima always have free parking in the building where they are going to eat.

Giggling a little at Junpei's facial expression when he pulls into ramp after getting an access card from her, she thinks that his look is priceless.

Understanding all too well, how important his feelings are, she goes easy on him until they get to the other destination later on. Then she will be taking over.

"This place looks really nice, Haru-chan and not on a professional level either," the architect says looking around the dining room.

"Kei-kun and Kitsune's friends said the same thing when he brought them all here last weekend," responds Haruka smiling.

"I bet they were awed too," says Junpei smiling back at the beautiful woman with him.

"The residents who were out with them couldn't say enough about the place. Kitsune told me that Kei-kun's friend Yori ate enough for two men. She said it was a sight to behold about all of the food that the men ate that night," says Haruka rapid fire remembering what Kitsune had said.

"Haru-chan, is something bothering you? If it is, I'd like to help you anyway I can," says Junpei. He knows Haruka well enough that when she makes small talk that something is wrong.

"Jun-kun, you know me too well. There is, but right now, it is not a good time to tell you. Family business," Haruka says quietly.

"I understand," is all that he says.

Having an idea that it might involve Urashima Hinata, he wants to stay completely away from her.

Taking Haruka's hand, he holding it until the waiter and his assistant came to their table with water glasses. The senior of the two lets them know of the specials and takes their order.

They both want some western style wine instead of Sake because it goes better with what they order.

Later, in bed at a suite she reserved for them, Haruka works out all of her stress with some very hard and strenuous sex. If feels good to scream out your lover's name when he takes you in bed, standing or up against a wall.

It is so much better that screaming in frustration. One of the things she loves about Junpei is that he keeps pace with her with his stamina.

You see, Junpei was a middle distance runner in high school and at Tokyo U. After work or school, he still jogs up to 5 kilometers a day.

Soaking in the suites large tub, Junpei holds a very satisfied Haruka in his arms. The water is just the perfect temperature to relax in after some great sex.

"That was perfect, Jun-kun. You always know where to touch me, darling," says Haruka snuggling deeper into him. Her tension and frustration about events around the Hinata is gone for right now. All she wants is for her Junpei to hold her.

"It's because I love you Haru-chan, and I have since the first moment I met you when we were twelve," he says before kissing her.

"You remember that day?" asks an amazed Haruka after the kiss breaks.

Sitting up, she turns to look at him and places a hand on his chest.

"Yes I do. Do not forget Haru-chan, I have eidetic memory and as such I remember how cute you were standing there in your knee-length fuku holding your satchel. You passed by me with your friends when I said hello and you turned bright red after our eyes met," Junpei answers with a big smile.

"I blushed because I couldn't believe that such a cute boy was saying hello to me," says Haruka thinking back to that time.

"Haru-chan, when I found out who you were and how powerful your family was, it didn't bother me because I fell in love with you at first sight," said Junpei.

Haruka hears his confession gets teary-eyed and kisses Junpei for all he is worth. She is now in the mood for a second round of sex, which he more than happily obliges as they step out of the tub.

The chefs get cooking…

Shinobu sees her boyfriend come over with his Onii-san when Keitaro announces that he is going to teach the residents and their significant others how to defend themselves. He is pissed off that some juvenile delinquents had accosted his beloved Imouto-chan while she was on a date with Naru.

He does not ask the others if they want to learn martial arts, he insists on it.

Hinata City is usually a place where you can walk through town peacefully and leave your doors open at night, but things are starting to change.

Shinobu has had her share of troubles since coming to the Hinata. Although she is quite petite, her mental and physical toughness have seen her through some difficult times since leaving home. One thing she has learned in the last seven weeks is that she can trust Keitaro and Kitsune to be there for her when she needs them.

Keitaro has even shown her a few things to help her with bullies besides squashing their nuts.

Kanako helps her and her friends by teaching them to defend themselves against molesters or raped by the few remaining bullies at their school.

Two of Shinobu's friends tell Kanako that what they have learned of the Urashima arts has saved them.

Nevertheless, today though the chefs are in the common room sitting on the big couch with cookbooks, recipe cards and menu items spread out before them on the coffee table.

Tetsuo has Shinobu's new laptop fired up because he is looking for new and interesting things to try out on the residents here. Everyone loves Shinobu's cooking and since Tetsuo has come into her life the culinary expertise of the pair has even the boyfriends coming for Saturday and Sunday night dinner.

"Look at this Shino-chan, German food," Tetsuo says coming to a foreign food site in Japanese.

"I like this, Wiener schnitzel and spätzle. Looks easy to make and we have all the ingredients here." says Shinobu sitting next to her boyfriend and looking at the laptop with him.

At the same time, Kitsune and Mariko come in the door together. Mariko brings her boyfriend with her because he is looking forward to a good home cooked meal.

"Hey, you two. I brought a surprise from the bakery," Kitsune says smiling. She hands Shinobu a large bag.

Opening the bag Shinobu's eyes go wide with delight.

"This is just perfect Kitsune-Sempai," says Shinobu smiling happily.

"Genda really does a great job making German Apple Strudel along with these this New England fried doughboys* dipped in sugar," says Kitsune gushing about the master baker's products.

She opens another larger bag and shows the two younger chefs the golden-brown sugarcoated treats. _(See the bottom of the page.)_

"What doesn't that man make that isn't good," says Mariko addicted the old man's pastries and meat buns, much to her former dorm mate's consternation.

"Wir werden einen Deutschen thematische Abendessen heute Abend haben," says Tetsuo in perfect German.

He told Shinobu that his father once worked in Germany for a little while. He and his mother went with him while Nobu stayed behind to finish high school. He picked up the language very quickly and quite easily.

"We're going to have a German themed dinner tonight," says Mariko translating. She is taking the language as one of her general courses'.

"I've been hanging around too many smart people. You two with your German and Shinobu-chan there with her knife," says Kitsune who is starting to pout. It amazes her that they have knowledge of these things.

"Hey Kit, you can write a great story about us smart people. I sure can't be a wordsmith like you can," says Mariko before heading to the onsen with her boyfriend.

They are going for a soak before dinner.

"Be right there Mari-chan, I'm just gonna give these two future Morimoto-san's the treats," says Kitsune, "okay you two, save these for dinner and behave."

Smiling slyly Kitsune heads out after her friend.

The two young teens blush getting Kitsune's inference.

"Well, that's something I need to talk to you about Tetsuo-kun," said Shinobu blushing and turns away from him.

"Yeah, I agree Shino-chan, "says Tetsuo quietly and resolutely, "I like you a lot and you're a great cook and all, but I want to wait until we're older or get married first to do 'that'."

"Me too," responds Shinobu happily and turns just in time to see him smiling at her.

Proud of him because he makes a mature decision that she can totally agree with, she then adds, "I still want to do this though".

Turning a little more into him, Shinobu throws her arms around his neck and plants a big French kiss on Tetsuo's mouth.

'Wow Shino-chan, where's you learn to do that?" asks Tetsuo smiling after she lets him go.

"I have a lot of Sempais here and I just watch them kiss their boyfriends," she answers him giggling.

With this settled, and a menu decided on, the two clean up their materials, grab the pastries and head to the kitchen to start cooking.

Some great news for Naru…

All of the students are waiting for the posting of the final grades.

The third years all know that they have passed and are just waiting for their rankings. The difference between the top ranked girl and the bottom rank is so infinitesimal that all of the scores for the year had to have a computer break them down.

That is how fierce the competition is here.

In addition, the top twenty students at the Academy have grade separations of less than one ten-thousandths of a point.

During the examinations, Naru cleared her mind of all distractions using the concentration techniques that Kanako and Motoko taught her.

The other residents wished her luck at the breakfast table on the morning of her final exams and she made sure to eat a good breakfast.

Kaolla and Kanako also gave her pointers on what to concentrate on when the testing begins, so she can use her strengths to do well.

Moreover, Kanako gave Naru a shoulder massage the night before to her calm nerves.

It seems to have worked because the time quickly flew by and the exams were over.

The brunette sighs in relief as do her classmates when they finish, then she smiles.

The posted grades will be up early the next morning, so Naru goes seeking her girlfriend.

Keitaro will be here soon and she wants to enjoy seeing the blossoming Sakura at the Hinata later on.

The student council is dismisses itself for the year and will re-convene shortly after the new semester starts.

Naru has some great memories of being on the council: the great sense of accomplishing things, learning to be a leader, the fun of heading up committees for festivals and most importantly, it is where she met her Kana-chan.

Enishi has brought them together, and it will always keep them strong.

"Naru-chan, I wish to be there with you when the rankings are posted in the morning," Kanako says pulling Naru close to her after they change out of their uniforms.

"I'd like that Kana-chan. I'm nervous again because I can't stop thinking about those exams," says Naru a bit downcast. The adrenaline of the day is wearing off and she is beginning to get weepy.

Kanako holds Naru tight as the brunette begins to cry on her shoulder. It is not because she is sad or that anything is wrong, she just needs a release after her nerve-racking day.

Tears are great for this purpose.

"Yes. Naru-chan. Let it all out," says Kanako soothingly, "I'm here for you and I always will be."

Kanako just wants to be a rock for her right now.

After the tears stop flowing, Naru just wants the one that she loves to hold her for a while.

Standing by their bedroom window, the two look out at the setting sun through the thinning clouds while quietly enjoying each other's company.

The next morning…

The alarm goes off and Kanako hits the off switch.

Before getting out of their futon, the brunette has to snuggle into her onyx-haired bedmate.

Kanako smiles even though she knows they have to get up to work out with her 'Onii-chan' before breakfast and school.

"Naru-chan, you better get up or I'll tickle you," teases Kanako as she kisses the top of her bedmates' head. Saying it softly, she puts her hand on Naru's ribs for emphasis.

"Please Kana-chan, five more minutes. You feel so good this morning," says Naru in a sooky voice like a little child. Then to compound this situation, she rubs her face into Kanako's breasts and holds her close while sighing for emphasis.

"You're not making this easy for me, are you Naru-chan?" whispers Kanako who has difficulty resisting her lover when she gets cute on her.

"No I'm not," says Naru as if a spoiled child knowing Kanako's weaknesses and that acting cute in bed is her biggest weapon.

"C'mon, you're going too far this morning. I can't resist it when you get this way," Kanako says whining before adding, "get up, silly Naru-chan."

Fighting her impulse to stay in bed with the brunette, Kanako eases away from her.

A groan of frustration.

Reluctantly, she resists the urge when Naru tries to pull her back into bed.

Free of the woman she wants to be with more than anything, Kanako stands and stretches as Naru sits up.

"Meanie," says Naru giving Kanako a raspberry before getting up.

"Come on, lazy Naru-chan. Let's go," says a giggling Kanako pushing Naru out of their door after they put on their workout togs.

After eating like Kaolla again this morning, Naru gets dressed for her last day of regular classes.

She will go to see the grade postings with Kanako and then first hour class before the third year's final dismissal.

The graduation ceremony will be next week just a couple of days before the class trip.

However, Kanako is going to take her to a romantic countryside Inn run by a friend of her Tou-san's. Bowing out of the senior class trip, Naru chooses to be with the one she loves.

Like the past three and a half months, Naru and Kanako hold hands as they get out of Keitaro's motorcycle. This will be Naru's last trip like this with her beloved and smiles at the memories.

The first thing that all three of them see is a large group of third years standing at the main outdoor bulletin board to wait for the postings.

"Good luck, Naru-chan," says Keitaro.

"Thanks, Kei-kun," said Naru smiling at her lover's Onii-san.

"See you tonight, Onii-chan," says Kanako kissing his cheek as she always does. They smile at each other for a moment, as he finally heads out.

Our couple walks hand-in-hand towards the board to wait in anticipation with the rest of the students.

Naru has an almost iron grip on Kanako's hand and her nerves are back in full force. Kanako is there for Naru, so having her hand in a vise-like grip right now is the least she can do for her.

Time seems to drag on for an eternity until a murmur begins. It swells to loud chatter when the Principal and the Dean of the third year students escorts two other Sensei carrying the rolled up sheets of heavy-duty paper.

"Oh, I'm going to faint," says one girl who promptly does. Thankfully, her friends catch her as they are just as nervous, but without the swoon.

Shouts and cries of anticipation grow even louder as the Principal motions for quiet.

"These are the final grades and rankings everyone," the Principal says matter-of-fact in a deep voice.

Simultaneously the teachers unfurl the rolled up lists and post them.

When Naru sees her name posted on top, she bursts into tears of joy and hugs Kanako very tight.

"Omedetō, Naru-chan," says Kanako. The two then jump up and down like little kids.

Some of the girls near them shout "KANPEI!"

The other girls see how close the grades are and there is very few decimal points separating Naru from the last ranked girl. That particular student's final grade can easily get her into any school in Japan, including Tokyo University.

There are no disappointed groans, cries of anguish or thoughts that the world is ending here only hugs, handshakes and kisses.

It is because the top twenty-five students' grades point averages are less than one-quarter point apart. No one gets less than four points from Naru's top score. It is so close that the final accumulated score for their three years once again has to have computer break them down.

_She beat out another friend of hers by a mere .0012 points_.

"See you later my love," whispers Kanako heading off to class.

As Kanako walks away, she laughs when Naru screams, "YEAH!"

At her graduation ceremony in March, The brunette receives a huge surprise when the residents of the Hinata show up. By far, she has the largest contingent of onlookers who cheer her on when she receives her cylinder with the diploma in it.

Keitaro, Kitsune and Kanako then treat her and everyone else to dinner at another excellent restaurant in Tokyo.

Naru's eighteenth birthday is also coming up on the 25th. She has a lot to celebrate this year since she will become a legal adult.

The residents at the Hinata decide to throw a party for her and have a big blowout.

This is where Mariko and Kina also shine the brightest because when it comes to parties these two women want to plan everything.

Shinobu and Tetsuo will do the food and the snacks.

Kenichi and Kasumi come over bearing fresh pastries. Kasumi helps her young friend get the kitchen organized.

Kitsune, Ringo and Kotone act as hostesses.

"Kaolla-chan, don't eat those. Please, get out of my kitchen now," says an almost exasperated Shinobu. She literally pushes the whining Princess out of her kitchen.

"I'm hungry," says Kaolla looking back at her best friend.

"You're always fucking hungry, Kaolla-chan. I think you've got a damn tapeworm or something," says Shinobu shocking those around her.

"Motoko-Sempai, will you watch Kaolla-chan please? Shino-chan's getting pissed again," says Tetsuo knowing that when his girlfriend starts swearing, the petite woman is officially irritated.

Therefore, they task Motoko and Asahi to keep Kaolla occupied and out of the kitchen.

Thinking that this may be a seemingly impossible chore, the blonde blur actually has a good time with them.

Keitaro and the men, along with Sarah, hang banners and decorate the place. The residents' boyfriends are at the Hinata anyway, so they help with the setup. Moreover, Sarah wants to help Keitaro and her other Onii-chans because she likes being around them.

The women all get a good laugh because they think it is very kawaii.

Haruka likes it that her daughter is not only popular with the adults, but that she is also very helpful as well. She is a good listener too.

Haruka and Mariko take quite a few pictures of everyone here at the party.

No one blames Haruka for taking most of hers of things that involve her daughter.

"Geez, could that girl be any more kawaii," says Kina smiling.

She laughs after snapping another photo of Sarah sitting on Keitaro's lap.

"Hey Kit, I think Kei-kun's got a new girlfriend," says Mariko teasing her best friend.

This gets many laughs from the crowd here.

Sarah has a bright smile on her face before giving Keitaro a small peck on the cheek.

Getting off his lap, she goes over and sits over on Daisuke's lap now.

"Hey Ringo-Sempai, you'd better look out, Sarah-chan strikes again," says Naru laughing hard like everyone else.

"I'm jealous," said Keitaro with a mock pout.

Sarah promptly hops off Daisuke's lap and goes back to his.

"What, no kiss?" asks Daisuke jokingly.

This earns him a slap on the arm from Ringo right before she plants a huge kiss on his lips.

In addition, Kanako invited Naru's family to come over.

Mei hugs Naru and finally gets to meet Kanako.

The brunette's mother and stepfather give them both their blessing.

Naru has a lot of fun and never has so many people helped her celebrate a birthday before in her life, so she will always remember this day.

She received a number of presents from everyone.

This includes a pledge from the Urashima at Keitaro and Kanako's behest to pay for Naru's education to Tokyo University since she has passed their rigorous entrance exam.

A promise from Nobu and Asahi to fix any car, bike, scooter or motorcycle that she will own in the future.

A shopping spree with Mariko and Kina for proper adult attire when she goes to university or on a date with Kanako.

She receives other things as well, which nearly overwhelms her.

As an aside, Naru has the same reaction to Sake that Kanako did. She tried some that Yori brought with him.

The other partygoers' laugh when she says, "I need mouthwash, that's nasty."

Running up to her room, she grabs it before hitting the bathroom.

Keitaro's news…

With all of his school projects turned in for the semester, Keitaro can finally concentrate on the Hinata.

Sitting down with Kenichi and Junpei, the three make plans for the Hinata's future. For the first time in his life, he totally concentrates on one very important project: the restoration of the Hinata.

Seeing that her boyfriend is a bit antsy, Kitsune knows his agitation stirs from wanting to do something around here. "He is 'chomping on the bit'," she says to no one in particular.

Between school and the cold weather, he has just been able to get some of the inside projects done.

Walking around the back property now that the weather is cooperating, Keitaro has Ruka, Daisuke and Junpei come with him to check out the grounds.

They see the old Annex, the remains of the Urashima Dojo, the corpses of many small homes that have been in disuse since the Tokugawa Era and the main wellheads. The four see that the hot mineral water spring in the ruins of the old Annex is much larger than the Hinata's. Moreover, they find the wellhead of the cold spring, which gives the place its famous drinking water.

"What a waste Keitaro," says Ruka. It amazes him seeing the sheer size of this old onsen area.

"It won't be for much longer," says Keitaro, "My Tou-san wants to build a house up here and get the old back road paved over so we all can drive up here instead of taking those damned steps."

"I thought that this was your place, Kei," says Daisuke looking at his best friend quizzically.

"It is, but he grew up here and besides, my old man and I are very close," responds Keitaro smiling.

"I've got the preliminary plans in my briefcase. They are available to you if you want to see them, Kei-kun," says Junpei.

The four walk by the decrepit looking Dojo and see that it definitely needs replacing.

"Good, then I can finally say this then," declares Keitaro facing the others, "I will be restoring and adding onto all of the Hinata properties this year. Shortly, I will also have some special announcements and a presentation for everyone."

"Kei, I'll support you. Count on me," says a smiling Daisuke jumping right in.

"Me too," the other two say together.

Bowing to them, he thinks that the gods have blessed him with good and loyal friends.

They then head back to the Hinata.

Later, in his room, Keitaro is going over some last minute notes with Kitsune and Haruka.

They too are also supportive of him.

"Well, are you finally gonna do it huh, Kei-kun?" asks a surprised but very happy Haruka, "I mean make that announcement that you've been itching to do since getting this place."

She wants him to do it, if for selfish reasons on her part.

"Yeah, Haruka. Do you want to help me with this?" he asks looking over at her.

"Sure, Kei-kun," she replies before asking in return, "What can I do for you?"

Now, Kanako with Naru in tow joins in on the small meeting.

"I want you to help me with the presentation," he says smiling at his Imouto-chan, "Kana-chan has prepared and organized all of the charts and drawings so we will have an easy job when we make our presentation."

"It wasn't that difficult Onii-chan," responds Kanako responds smiling. Remembering the huge hug she had received from him, Kanako relished that event after he saw what she had accomplished in a very short period-of-time.

"It helps to have a genius in the family," says Haruka laughing.

Kanako blushes as Naru giggles and kisses her cheek.

Later…

That night, the dining room table is crowded with friends and family. In preparation for the big presentation, Shinobu, Tetsuo, Kenichi and Kasumi make a huge feast for those gathered.

As usual, they need to have someone keep Kaolla occupied.

After everyone finishes with dinner, everyone moves to the common room.

Everyone close to Keitaro and Kitsune are here: Kenichi and Kasumi; Haruka, Junpei and Sarah; Mutsumi; Kanako and Naru; Daisuke and Ringo; Nobu and Kina; Yori and Isaki; Mariko and Tsukasa; Ruka, Hiromi and baby Matsuo; Motoko and Asahi; Sato and Kotone; Shinobu and Tetsuo along with Kaolla Su.

They are all waiting for Keitaro to make his presentation about the future of their home.

With coffee, tea and the more potent drinks passed around, he sets up his easel at end the edge of the room for his presentation.

Kenichi and Haruka talk quietly with him about a few points as Keitaro gathers his thoughts.

The others just talk amongst themselves while he gets organized.

His Tou-san sits back down, but Haruka's stays there to help her cousin.

Clearing his throat Keitaro has everyone's attention as everyone settles down.

"Okay, here's where the plan begins," says Keitaro as he begins to explain things.

He lifts the cover off the first drawing on his easel. It is a basic overall aerial view of the property the way it is presently.

Lifting that page over, everyone then sees a finished overhead view of how the property will look when the work is complete.

Positive murmuring from around the room.

Turning that page over, this next drawing focuses in the main structure of the Hinata.

Using a telescoping pointer, Keitaro says, "Future construction includes excavating and re-opening the attached Annex for home offices. I am also converting and expanding the old 'Noh' theater into a combination swimming area with large pool and locker rooms; a recreation section with modern workout equipment; a full-service western-style bar with stools, tables, chairs and a dance floor; and to top it all off, an outdoor grill with a large deck for summertime parties."

He pauses long enough to allow his words to sink in…

Turning over another sheet, he says, "Here is what the new onsen will look like (uses his pointer here) when we are through. Since we are the only one living here on this hill, I am enclosing the spa area and will install one way windows so that there is a much better view of the back hill."

He also goes on in great length about the rest of the other construction activities as well, with the old banquet hall conversion getting the interest of the youngest couple in the room.

When Keitaro finishes he takes questions from his friends.

"Why are you doing this Kei-kun?" asks Kina.

"Because Kina-chan, I want my friends to always be around me," answers Keitaro smiling at his 'old arm fixture', "I can provide this and with what you'll pay here, it will be a lot less than anywhere else. Plus the facilities will be top notch."

As soon as he gets this out of his mouth, everyone sees an old woman standing there at the entrance of the common room in a very expensive Yukata. There is a tall man in a black suit and tie standing slightly behind her.

"Hina Obaa-san," goes the cry of those who know her.

End of Chapter

*This is a deep fried doughy treat this is originally from the state of Rhode Island in the southern New England area.

The next chapter will move ahead to Obaa-san reasons for doing things the way she has, as it surprises her family.


	11. And for the record…

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes:

Time line: mid-Spring 2014

Chapter 11: And for the record…

Urashima Hinata, sometimes called Hina Obaa-san by those she love her and other things by those who don't, is someone who is often overlooked because of her slight build.

Those who do this, do so at their own peril.

The Urashima have not become the economic powerhouse that they are by having some who is frivolous or even thoughtless at their helm.

Many have also described Hinata as being a force of nature.

The intellect and energy that is bundled into her tiny body is about to be unleashed on the rest of her family and they will not see it coming.

"Well Kei-kun, continue on. Don't leave everyone hanging," says Hina tersely. She is not a woman that you keep waiting.

With all eyes on her, she makes her way over to an empty spot next to her son and sits with him on the largest couch.

Meanwhile, Keitaro's mind goes blank and he forgets his presentation for a moment.

Next to him Haruka is just seething as she witnesses how her Obaa-san just comes waltzing in during her grandson's big moment.

The temperature in the room goes down a few degrees.

"Come on, Keitaro. We haven't all day," says Hina in a cool voice. She ignores all of the stares as if it is only her and Keitaro in the room.

'Shit, what do I say next,' thinks Keitaro. He looks to Haruka for support and for the moment, all she can do is shrug.

Slowly, Keitaro comes out of his daze and looks to the notes that Kanako had laid out for him earlier on the coffee table. He takes a deep breath, clears his throat and begins:

"The preliminary plans have been completed by Junpei," says Keitaro as an opening statement.

Hina Obaa-san looks on with intent.

"Right now, my Tou-san and I are in negotiations with Ruka-san's company to do the major construction work up here on the hill," he continues and moves onto the next plan.

Another pause as his audience focuses in on the easel.

"As you can see from these CAD designs," using his pointer, "these will be some of the other new amenities. Paths, a cabin out in the back for getting away, and a sandy beach over by the lake near the falls."

Pulling this drawing off the easel, he passes it around.

Everyone is impressed so far, except for Hinata who keeps a straight face.

They see his initials in the lower corner of the drawing.

He sees his Obaa-san's face begin to soften and become very thoughtful. Keitaro remembers that she is very difficult to impress unless you put a lot of effort and forethought into what you are trying to accomplish.

He then goes on for another hour or so before his presentation winds down.

Standing when her grandson finishes, she then declares, "It's about time you put your whole heart into something, Kei-kun." With this, she steps over to where the taller man is still standing, bows to everyone and walks out the front door with him.

"What the fuck was that?" asks Yori a few minutes later. He is the first one who dares to say anything about what just happened.

Isaki looks askance at him before swatting his arm. She points at the kids sitting here with them.

Covering his mouth, he has quite the sheepish look on his face.

There is a bit of hubbub among Keitaro and Kitsune's friends about the short old woman who just blew in and instantly became the center of attention.

"Minna-san, Onegai," says Kenichi getting everybody's attention, "my Kaa-san has tendency to show up at uncanny times without any explanation."

"I'll say, Urashima-sama," says Mariko understanding the situation, "It's hard to believe that she is the one who built the Urashima back up after the Nikkei fell."

Getting a nod from Kina, she knows the whole story just like her.

As soon as she says this, Kenichi's cell phone rings and gulps audibly when he sees who is calling him.

"Moshi, moshi! Kaa-san," he says.

Everyone else in the room just looks at him as he carries on a brief conversation with the woman who was just here.

It gets deathly quiet in the room. You can hear a pin drop because the silence is so deafening.

"Shit," is all Kenichi says after he presses the 'hang up' icon.

"What is it dear?" asks Kasumi. The look on her husband's face is something she does not like to see.

"It seems Kaa-san is greatly impressed by what Kei-kun wants to do. She gives his plans her blessing," says Kenichi mystified.

"Is that all, Tou-san?" asks Keitaro. He is clearly dumbfounded as to Obaa-san's actions.

"No," he says with all eyes now on him, "she will be back to explain all of her actions concerning us that have transpired over the last few years. That's all she said."

"Why that old bugger...," says Haruka angrily. She stops the curse in mid-sentence when she remembers who is here with her.

Sarah immediately takes her Kaa-san's hand.

The girl can see that the elderly woman's visit visibly agitated her and the other seated here in this room.

Junpei puts his arm around Haruka as she turns into him.

"Maybe we'll finally have some answers as to why she has acted the way she has over the past few years," says Kasumi.

Having had to put up with the seeming nonsense from Hinata for a long time, Kasumi feels she is due an explanation.

The assembled guests have all heard of the formidable woman who has just graced their presence, but nothing prepared them for what they had just witnessed from the Urashima matriarch.

"Whoa," says Daisuke. For once, he has nothing else to say.

Ringo, sitting next to him, just shrugs.

"That goes double for me," says Nobu, "hey Kei, what now?"

For once all Keitaro can do is shrug his shoulders.

"It seems Obaa-san isn't interested in foreign spas anymore," says Kanako smiling for some reason. Then, she adds this, "maybe she has something more interesting to take up her time now."

This enigmatic explanation from Kanako turns everybody's head in her direction. The wheels spin in her head as she sits back comfortably on the loveseat with her girlfriend and smiles.

There is someone for everyone…

Keitaro has been wondering what his old friend Mutsumi has been up too.

For some reason, he seems more suspicious of her since she has not tried anything.

Kitsune has talked to him about her and he says he does not know what is going on.

It seems like ever since Mutsumi moved in she has been getting along with the others, and has not once caused a problem or a scene. She has become good friends with Ringo, and the two go out all of the time.

Kina has mentioned to her that she is a little sad that Keitaro had broken the old promise, but she likes Kitsune and, she has never been one to dwell on things for too long.

Therefore, a few days after the presentation Keitaro is thinking about sitting down and talking to her to see how she feels for himself.

Keitaro lets Kitsune know of his plans.

"I need to find out how Mutsumi's doing Kit," says Keitaro, "For some reason this whole thing is bothering me and I don't like it."

Later…

Sitting at an easel in their bedroom, Keitaro is doing a formal portrait of his girlfriend.

"It is rather odd that she hasn't made another play for you, Kei-kun," says Kitsune trying not to move her mouth too much, "Her personality is so sunny that it borders on the charismatic and for some reason that does not scare me. She does have Ringo smiling and laughing a lot more so I'll give her credit for that."

"With the shit about to hit the fan with my Obaa-san, I don't want her on my mind as well," says Keitaro blending some charcoal pencil on the portrait.

"Nip it in the bud, sweetie," says Kitsune turning to look at him, "Ask her right out. Mutsumi lives under your roof now, so you do have the right to keep harmony in your own home."

Keitaro puts his pencil down and looks back at her. He knows she is right.

"Also, while we're alone in here," says Kitsune looking him square in the eye, "I want to find out something from you Kei-kun. It's very serious too." It is something that Kina and a few others have mentioned to her.

"It's about the blackouts and my unconscious violent streak I bet," says Keitaro, "I knew that you'd confront me about this but I never knew when to bring it up."

"Exactly, have you seen a doctor about this lately?" she asks concerned, "Like an endocrinologist or something. I did some research on my laptop and I think you need to see one Kei-kun. I'll even go with you."

She is very concerned about the man that she loves.

"That's now three big things on my plate. I'll take care of it," he says.

Kitsune knows that when he makes a promise he keeps it. At least ones he makes to her.

Now we go on to the subject of the 'other' promise.

Late in the evening, Mutsumi comes into the front door of the Hinata and takes off her shoes. She puts on her house slippers but it seems that she is not alone. Out of a nearby wooden box, Mutsumi pulls out a spare pair of slippers for her guest as they take off their soft boots and puts them into the shoe rack that is by the door.

It seems to be quite a gathering sitting here watching the large flat-screen TV that hangs on the wall.

Mutsumi and her guest slip in quietly holding hands. They sit together with the others in an empty love seat just off to the side.

Almost an hour goes by and as a commercial comes on, Mariko hits the mute button. This is when those sitting here in the common room finally notice the newer TV watchers.

Taking a cue from this Mutsumi says, "minna-san, this is my girlfriend Aobi Kaori."

Nine sets of mouths hit the floor.

"Nice going, Mutsumi-chan," says Kaori with a bright smile while turning to look at the woman seated next to her, "I think we just caused the brain-housing group mainframe in here to crash."

Mutsumi sits there as if it was the most natural thing for her to say.

However, her sunny disposition stays intact.

Ringo, along with Kanako and Naru, smile at the Okinawan.

Together, they all see a tall, very beautiful young woman sitting with Mutsumi dressing rather oddly, or at least part of her is. She is wearing women's jeans, but after this, the rest of her garb definitely takes a masculine twist. That is, her wearing man's-style button up shirt in off-white with a small brown crisscross pattern on it, a light-brown English cut sleeveless weskit, argyle socks, a dark-blue French-style beret and over her right shoulder is a calf length braid, which she has a butterfly hairclip at the bottom to hold it all together.

The thing that really gets them is how tall she is, when she stands up after this little soiree she tops out at 1.83 meters (6 feet). They also notice that she is far from gangly as she has a knockout of a body and walks with a lot of natural grace.

Out of the side of her mouth, Kitsune whispers to Keitaro, "Now I see what she's been up to," before just leaving it at that.

"Okay then, before we have any misunderstandings," the young woman starts out, "My name is Aobi Kaori, I attend Tokyo University and I am in my second year. My major is Broadcast Communications with a minor in speech. I am from the island of Hokkaido in the north, I have a driver's license, I do stand-up at a Tokyo comedy club and I'm a lesbian."

She says this all-rapid fire catching everyone off guard except the three already mentioned.

"Well, that sure as hell was to the point. I like that," says Mariko.

"It's nice to know we're not alone anymore, right Kana-chan," says Naru speaking up.

Kanako looks squarely at Kaori and nods.

"Sorry if seem so blunt, my father whom I adore has always told me to always cut to the chase. I could use a different word but since there are kids present, I'll defer until there are just adults around," Kaori says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Onegai, Kaori-chan. Let's at least get the formal introductions out of the way first," says Mutsumi. She is blushing at her girlfriend's brusqueness.

At this, Mutsumi takes a few minutes to introduce the woman next to her to those assembled here. That is, Keitaro, Kitsune, Sarah, Kanako, Naru, Mariko, Kina, Ringo and Shinobu.

When Kaori hears Keitaro's name, she looks at him with a keen interest.

"Gomen, minna-san. That was just the American part of me coming out," says Kaori with a sheepish grin on her face.

At the mention of this Sarah, who is sitting next to Keitaro perks up.

"Ah, I see we have a real one of those in here," says Kaori perking up and smiling at the young blonde.

"Half Japanese?" asks Kina in an inquisitive tone.

"Nope, one-quarter. My grandfather is from Rhode Island in the northeastern part of the United States. He met my grandmother at Brown University and the rest, as they say, is history," Kaori says smiling.

Every seated here takes quick notice of the breathless way the newcomer seems to speak.

"Here's the question that no one wants to ask and so I'll do it. Mutsumi-Sempai, what made you decide to come out of the closet?" asks Kanako who knows all about the incident with her Onii-chan.

"Here's an answer that even Kaori-chan will appreciate, and it is very simple too," says Mutsumi still smiling, "since I can't have Kei-kun and no one else in my estimation can ever hope to measure up to him, I decided to go with female companionship instead. I have always been bi-sexual and Kaori-chan knows this. I told her everything and she still accepts me. We've known each other since I moved here to Tokyo, but we've just started dating seriously over the past couple of weeks".

"Hmmmm..., so you're that Urashima Keitaro, eh?" asks Kaori suddenly and rhetorically, "I only have one thing to say to you," she looks at Keitaro and brightens even more. He looks slightly nervous, "thanks."

"Huh?" says Keitaro.

The others, including Kitsune, laugh at this.

For a moment, you would think that when she interjected so quickly after Mutsumi finished that Keitaro would be running from an angry woman, but no, she sideswipes and totally flabbergasts him.

"I guess I'm really dense right now," says Keitaro offhandedly.

"Thanks for rejecting my Mutsumi-chan. When you did, it gave me the chance I was looking for to snag the woman that I love," says Kaori by way of explanation.

"Yup, that confirms it. I'm dense," says Keitaro finally unloading his concerns, "but really, I can see where you've been spending your time, Mutsumi. I was worried about you, but I see you were 'in good hands' after all. Especially, when I thought that since you did not try to split Kitsune and me up, that something was wrong. I feel like a real baka right now."

Both Mutsumi and Kaori smile, Kanako gives her Onii-chan an understanding look and Kitsune gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

Keitaro sighs.

Then Kitsune says, "One down, two to go."

Everyone but Keitaro looks at her a little puzzled.

This was not as expected…

About three weeks after Hina Obaa-san had thundered into the Hinata from wherever she had gone off to, she calls certain people into her office in Tokyo.

Kenichi, Haruka and Keitaro believe that this meeting presents an opportunity for them at last to clear the air with the head of the family.

Kasumi and Kitsune insist on going also, as do Junpei and Kanako.

Nevertheless, what none of them sees coming is a storm brewing on the horizon and some of them are going to get soaked.

A few days before this though, Keitaro goes to the doctor's office with Kitsune, where he has a battery of tests performed on him. They tell him that he will have the results very shortly.

Now though...

Sitting in a semi-circle in the spacious office that is Hinata's own, the seven wait for their host to arrive.

Moreover, when she does they all know about it.

As the Urashima matriarch walks in, it seems that the temperature in the office drops a few degrees like at the Hinata. She wears a scowl on her face that could curdle milk.

Cyclone Hinata is about to be unleashed.

"Before any of you says anything that you may regret, you will sit there and be quiet. I will tolerate absolutely no interruptions. If you think that I've lost any of my fighting prowess, please try and test me," says Hinata curtly, "so now I'm going to start this little family get together. I'll get the unpleasantness out of the way first."

Moreover, does she ever unload…?

"Kenichi, my son and heir, just who in the hell do you think you are? You have no idea, though I have tried to show you, what it takes to run this family. The chain of bakeries that you own around Tokyo may be profitable but they are not your only responsibility you know. Though personally, I sometimes think that your cousin Hiachi would be better suited to this position, except he is a piece of shit when it comes to dealing with people. You need to also stop treating your son as an Otōto and grow up a little. He is your son for Kami's sake. I know that you think that some of the things I have done are a little crazy, but I designed all of them to test you. And as of right now, you're getting a pretty piss poor grade."

She takes a breath to control her temper.

Right now, Kenichi is on the precipice between anger, shame and confusion.

"And you my only grandson, you don't get away unscathed either. Moreover, do not give me that look. Okay, now where was I, oh yes. My son Kenichi, did you ever stop to think and ask me why I do the things the way I do instead of being passive-aggressive and whining like a little bitch to other people about my actions. If you had, I sure as hell would have told you. I know that you have the acumen and the brains to run a company, but why do you not have the fucking balls. You're a man aren't you?"

This is very rhetorical and Kenichi knows to keep quiet. Things are slowly beginning to dawn on him.

"My daughter," says Hinata looking at Kasumi, "I ask forgiveness for sounding like a heartless bitch in the past. Nevertheless, I love the two men in your life so much so that it hurts me sometimes. I want only the best for them and for them to start acting like men."

Kasumi nods and seems to understand what is going on here, she will reserve her final judgment until Hina finishes.

"Run your bakeries, but learn to delegate more of those responsibilities onto others so you can run the rest of our concern. Believe me when I tell you that old Genda can run your main bakery by himself and I know that the young lady with Keitaro here will make a great manager of that store. Don't look at me like that, I know all about your business. Remember I have eyes all over the place. I knew the master baker before I even knew your Tou-san, my son."

Hina says this with a bit of a gleam in her eye.

The look on Kenichi's face is just priceless.

"Don't worry though, he's never told me anything about how you run things there. That is what I love about that man, he is loyal, honest to a fault and he will always work your ass off anytime. Also, quit getting up at 3am and enjoy your family more, they are the only one you have. Grow up, damn it."

At this, Kenichi blanches realizing that she is right.

"And you my grandson and co-heir with your father. It is about time you get your head out of your cocooned ass and go in a direction, any direction. Shit, for the longest time I thought, 'is this boy going anywhere'? In addition, before you even bring it up, yes I was very impressed with your presentation about the Hinata properties to your friends. Now carry through with them. I give you my blessing and all the support that you will ever need for it. Another thing, I approve of the young lady sitting next to you. If you ever lose her I will disown your ass so fast the slums of Tokyo will look like paradise when I'm through with you."

Stunned by her revelations, Keitaro has all of the wind out knocked out of his sails. What he was going to say to her has lost all credulity in light of Hina Baa-chan telling him off.

Hinata turns to Kitsune, "Mitsune, take care of this grandson of mine and someday, bare me some great-grandchildren." She graces her with a genuine smile.

Mitsune nods her head, as she is starting to like Hinata.

Turning back to Keitaro, her next sentiments are less kind.

"Shit, for the longest time I thought you were gay after the other young lady would hang all over you and you'd always reject her. But that's a moot point now, so just keep your head out of your ass **boy**."

He shrugs, but Hinata is not about to let him off the hook yet.

"Oh, and one last thing Keitaro, I gave you the Hinata property papers the way I did for a reason. I wanted to see if you would ever learn to appreciate anything. Thank you, for proving me wrong."

Keitaro is incredulous at this revelation and begins to feel shame. Has he really been that complacent in all that he has ever done?

'Whoa,' he thinks as he feels Kitsune squeeze his hand.

"Haruka, you are my eldest grandchild and I ask forgiveness if my intentions for giving you the Tea Shoppe were misinterpreted. I do remember telling you that it would be a good hedge in case your husband was ever to lose his job, but I never told you to break up with Nomura-san back then. I've never interfered with your life and it saddened me when you called off your engagement."

Hinata turns to the man next to Haruka, and says, "Junpei-kun, you do have and have always had my blessing to marry my granddaughter. I will personally pay for a wedding and honeymoon to anywhere you two wish to go, no matter the cost."

All that he can do is sit there and look stunned. He never knew.

Turning back to Haruka, "The only word of admonishment I have for you is to marry this man and give me more great-grandchildren. Just to let you know, I was the one behind the scenes in helping you adopt Sarah-chan. She is a lovely girl. I hope I haven't scared her off beyond any hope of getting to know her."

Crying at her words, she also smiles at the same time. Haruka now knows that she has been very wrong about what her Obaa-san thinks of her and her daughter.

Smiling as well, Junpei knows that Haruka will soon be his wife.

"I know that I do things differently than most other Japanese women, I have to. Sometimes the attitudes that I have to deal are still right out of the Tokugawa Era and I mean for this family to be strong. Yes, I can be a bitch sometimes, but my love for you my son Kenichi is absolute. I just want you to be strong as well and be able to run the Urashima when I am gone. I hope that I will have many years to enjoy with you, make them that way for me."

He nods.

"Kanako, you may think that I'm a heartless old woman. Especially, when you think that I tried to take you with me on some fantasy spa tour. That is what it was too, a fantasy. You made me proud when you stood up to me the way you did. If you want the truth, I never left the country. I went up to our resort near Sapporo and sat around on my fat ass to watch what would transpire with all of you down here. You might have fun there someday too if you ever learn to delegate my son. Be that as it may, Kana-chan… I know that you are gay and only have one question for you."

Stopping, she looks intently at her adopted granddaughter.

"Do you love Naru-chan?" asks Hinata.

Taken aback shortly by her question, Kanako smiles at her and answers. "Hai, Obaa-san. With all of my heart."

"Believe it or not I knew that she was a lesbian because she told me. I am glad that you two met because she is a lovely girl. Oh, and Kei-kun, the whole gay thing, your attitude towards that other woman really did annoy the hell out of me," says Hinata to her grandchildren, Keitaro's part is full of sarcasm.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Do we all understand each other?" asks Hinata wanting to conclude this entire silly episode.

"Hai," reply the seven seated across from her in unison.

Decompression…

On the way back to Hinata, Keitaro and Kitsune are very quiet.

In the back seat, Kanako for some reason is smiling and just cannot help herself. The revelation that her Obaa-san knows her Naru-chan, and approves of their relationship, blows her away because the old woman has always impressed her as being rather stodgy.

Nevertheless, she remembers what she said at her Onii-chan's presentation about her being into something else.

'How prescient was that' she thinks.

Then seemingly, the kilometers pass as they all head home.

Later in his room, Keitaro is just moping there after 'being smoked' by his Obaa-san in her office. His entire carefully crafted mental list of grievances with which he had against her she tore to shreds when she opened her mouth.

'Shit, have I been that complacent?' he thinks asking himself.

Like the woman he loves, Keitaro hates introspection, but after getting his 'clock cleaned', it is time for some fresh thinking.

"Time to take the high road and get over this," says Keitaro. He wants to get by this and carry on through with his plans to improve the Hinata.

He steps out of his room to find Kitsune.

Meanwhile, in another room Haruka feels less somber than she did a few hours ago. She was mistaken about a few things, but after getting a huge hug from Sarah when she walked in with Junpei, she feels much better now.

However, her day is about to get much better.

Concluding that Hinata meant everything she said in her office, Junpei says something to the woman he loves in a packed common room, but not before pulling out a small box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee:

"Haruka-chan, will you marry me?"

End of Chapter


	12. Moving ahead together

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: After the drama of the last chapter, this one will be a lot lighter. We will see Urashima Hinata in a much softer light as she gets to know the newer residents of her families' ancient home.

Time line: Spring and summer 2014

Chapter 12: Moving ahead together

Hearing five little words from the man she loves, Haruka bowls him over right in front of a full Hinata household.

Junpei lies on his back on the common room floor with Haruka straddling and kissing the heck out of him.

"So I take it then that the answer is 'yes'," says Junpei. He manages to catch his breath for a moment before her tongue occupies his mouth once more.

The room erupts with laughter.

_**This is just the first of many major changes in the life of Urashima family members and those close to them. The seemingly rough storm brought about by Hinata Obaa-san is more like a refreshing rain shower that actually gives new life to Kenichi and Keitaro instead of destroying it, as we shall see. **_

Keitaro stands at the edge of the common room witnessing what just happened. He smiles that his friend has taken his Obaa-san's words to heart.

Sarah squeals with happiness and claps her hands together. She sees her Kaa-san now standing there with the man who is slipping a diamond on her left ring finger.

"Looks like you'll have a new Tou-san soon, Sarah-chan," says Haruka slightly out of breath.

Sarah then jumps off the couch and nearly bowls her over.

Only Junpei standing behind them prevents the three from landing in a heap on the floor.

"That was quick," says Kitsune. She figured that someone just needed a little motivation to set things right.

Growing up…

_**Drama does not have to be overly dramatic or contain melodrama, as we shall see.**_

A few days after the dressing down by his Obaa-san, Keitaro is feeling rather blah. He is not depressed or feeling sorry for himself. A few of the details are still a bit off kilter to him, but nothing he cannot handle.

It is Keitaro's goal to get past this and move on.

Nothing actually too bad mind you, so...

As much as he hates introspection, something he finds that he has in common with Kitsune, he just cannot get his thoughts totally on anything right now. Too many things are swirling around in that brain of his and for some reason will not just let him go. To him, there is nothing worse than finding out that you do not have it all together and then getting called out on it. He thought he had his Obaa-san pegged as a loon and then learns that she has been testing him all along.

Then, with his Tou-san too receiving failing grades for being immature and just drifting along through life as well.

"Shit," says Keitaro aloud to himself. He gets up from his desk and walks over to his balcony to look out.

He lets out a small breath.

"Have I really been that useless and just relied on the fact that I have an important family? Shit, have I become what I hate the most?" he asks rhetorically to the air around him.

Before he goes into too much despair, he thinks about the two things that Obaa-san said were good things so far in his life, Kitsune and the Hinata. The former gives him love and the latter gives him a future. He finds as time goes on that he will need them both.

"I hate to say this, but Obaa-san was right," says Keitaro again, but this time he smiles. His mixed emotions are settling in and are leaving him a little down right now.

"What's that, sweetie?" says Kitsune from over by the open bedroom door and sees him jump a little at her being there.

Keitaro forgot that he left the traditional door ajar, since he had a lot on his mind.

Kitsune sees that something is distracting the man she loves, because he is not acting like himself right now.

"Still mulling over what your Obaa-san had to say the other day, Kei-kun?" she asks. Stepping inside traditional sliding door, Kitsune closes behind her. Moving over to where he is, Kitsune puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Kit-chan. I am and it sucks too. There's nothing worse than being wrong about something when you think you have a handle on it," answers Keitaro.

"Is it leaving a sour taste, sweetie?" asks Kitsune looking him square in the eye. She knows that the last thing he needs right now is coddling.

"Only a little, Kit. I am not going to let this drag me down though. I'm glad you're around to help me see this through," says Keitaro.

Taking Kitsune by her slender waist he pulls her to him, before adding this, "Sometimes a dose of reality is the cure for overestimating things."

"Hey, suga'. I can give you a big dose of that," says Kitsune in her Kansai drawl before giving the man she loves a big kiss.

"Whoa," he mumbles as she lays it on him.

After the kiss, she says, "Kei-kun, you have plenty of friends, a great family and me. You do not have to do things on your own, not even falling down. When you do, just stand up, brush the dust off and start all over again. And remember, I'm always here for you."

Keitaro gets it that he is not alone. He may have some difficulties ahead and he has just had a reminder that he has someone wonderful right here in his arms.

This is where he needs to start.

Activity…

"Kei-kun, your Kaa-san and I are taking off for a while. It's time for us to smell the roses and for me take her on a holiday for just the two of us," says Kenichi. He is at his desk and wants to talk to his son alone.

"And the stores?" asks Keitaro.

"That is something you already know the answer to, my son. This desk, the one that I am sitting at is going to be Kitsune's very soon. The others have their managers in place too, so that's settled," says Kenichi matter-of-fact.

Keitaro nods and acknowledges the truth of what his Tou-san has just said.

"So, you're going to do what Baa-chan wants, eh Tou-san?" asks Keitaro with a genuine smile on his face, "If it is any consolation to you, so am I. And, it doesn't pain me either."

Relaxing some, he knows things will be changing between the two of them.

"Me too, Kei-kun. She is right and we are not getting any younger. Shit, I am forty-five and you are twenty-one now. We both have jobs that we need to get done," says Kenichi sadly, but then he smiles, "we can still have our own little fun together after we settle into our new responsibilities."

"Yeah, I don't want those good times to end. We just need to plan them better," says Keitaro. This makes him very happy because he sees that his Tou-san still wants to maintain their close relationship.

"Oh, and before I forget. Junpei and Haruka want us to make the cake for their upcoming wedding," says Kenichi smiling. He wants to change the direction of things right now.

"Yeah, she's not going to wait anymore to become his wife," replies Keitaro, "He's been coming over a lot and Sarah-chan has taken to real liking to him."

_**Speaking of which... **_

Mariko and Kina, with their sharp fashion sense, take Haruka to all of the best dress designers in all of Tokyo. Kitsune, Ringo and Isaki go with them.

"What is it that attracts such gorgeous women to the Hinata, eh?" asks Mariko who already has Motoko's fashion career off to a great start.

The others giggle as the dressmaker's measure the nervous bride-to-be for her gown. With a great figure like hers and money to burn, some 'off the rack' dress just will not do.

Hina Obaa-san suddenly walks in and unlike the previous meeting, has a warm smile on her face. She steps over to the store manager and says, "no matter what the cost, give her whatever she wants and make her the most beautiful bride in all of Japan."

The manager bows knowing who this formidable woman is, so the store activity suddenly increases and Haruka gets the lion's share of the attention now.

The women here blink when they see Haruka's Obaa-san come in. When they hear her pronouncement, her words begin to change the Hinata residents' feelings about one Urashima Hinata.

Haruka hears this and hugs the elderly matriarch of the Urashima. _This makes their reconciliation complete._

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," says Hinata bowing to the group, "I am sorry about my short introduction during my grandson's presentation, just some air that we needed to clear. With that said, I hope that you will call me Hina Baa-chan from here on out."

Kitsune smiles at this then pats the empty seat next to her. She wants to get to know this fascinating woman who exudes such passion and confidence.

With this said the atmosphere in the place gets lively as they all relax and get to know one another. They all exchange gossip and other little tidbits of the goings on at the Hinata.

While this is happening one-by-one the women all come to discover some things about Urashima Hinata. Yes, she is a powerful personality and a no nonsense kind of person, but she is also a woman who cares about those around her and only wants the best for them.

Even Haruka comes to understand this now that she is actually sitting down and interacting with her Obaa-san. _Sometimes a dose of reality is a good thing as we are coming to discover. _

"Hina Baa-chan, did you really say that Kei-kun was gay for not chasing after me?" asks Kina offhandedly.

Some of the other giggle and blush.

Kitsune gives her a look.

"Let's just say this, sweetie. For a long time I wondered about him, but that question is no longer a concern of mine," answers Hinata patting Kitsune's hand. She knows that the question is slightly awkward to the ash-blonde girlfriend of her grandson.

Kitsune smiles at her.

Things change a bit, as the dressmaker recalls Haruka to stand on a platform again to finish the preliminaries in fitting her for a bridal gown.

Transition and change…

_**Things that move on do not always have to be painful. Some of it can actually be good.**_

Nothing ever stays in stasis and that includes people. The work around the Hinata has begun in earnest now that the weather is warm but, before we go into that, let us check up on what some of the others are up to.

The Hinata is no longer just a girls' residence as some of the boyfriends have moved in. The room assignments reflect this as the couples are on one floor and the singles are on another.

Here are some examples:

Nobu is a lot less shy since he has moved in with Kina. Keitaro's former arm trinket is in awe that she loves him as she does after having chased after their best friend for so many years. Who knew?

Tetsuo tells Daisuke that he misses not having his Onii-san at home, but besides coming over to see Shinobu, it gives the young teenager another excuse to visit him.

Speaking of the younger brother, Shinobu discovers that her culinary skills, although already excellent are better since she has a boyfriend of her own now. The older women here tease her a lot because they think that it is kawaii to see the youngest couple here cooking together in the kitchen.

Tetsuo laughs with her as they get the double entendre.

Motoko's modeling career has taken off and it has given her a lot of confidence as well. Asahi is constantly with her whenever it is both practical and possible. These two have become quite an item.

He laughs and she blushes when Naru teases them and says that he has tamed their wild Samurai.

She had her room moved to the very back of the Hinata because of the caterwauling that comes from in there on the weekends.

On a side note, the two listen to a lot teasing because they are louder than everyone here is.

She glows all the time too.

Kaori moves in and leaves the other residents here in stitches all the time. Mutsumi's smile is brighter now that she has a companion and is getting to be on a friendly terms with Kitsune. _No drama there._

The biggest surprise during this time is Hina Obaa-san's, she moves back in and has the whole of the unused wing re-opened. This happens with a coterie of staff that she brings with her.

Hinata and Kaori hit it off right away.

The older woman is showing a softer side to herself since she has her family back on the right track.

Speaking of which, Kenichi is about to go on holiday with his wife but before this he spends a considerable amount of time learning from his Kaa-san about running the family business.

The task is mind-blowing, and it would be to Kenichi if anyone else but Hinata was teaching him about their clans' concerns.

When he tells her he is taking Kasumi to their resort and about the future of his bakeries, she heartily approves of her son's plans.

"So, my steer has finally grown a pair," says Hinata teasing him.

Kenichi sees her softening attitude since he is beginning to act as the son of Urashima Hinata should.

Karma takes a nibble…

Kitsune sits with Keitaro in the waiting room at his doctor's office.

As much as she hates to admit it to herself, she is officially nervous. She did not like the reaction on his face when Keitaro received the phone call telling him that the test results are in and that he should come to the clinic.

Keitaro for some reason is very calm through this whole situation. He smiles at Kitsune reassuring her that everything will be okay. At least he hopes so anyway.

He has wanted to know for the longest time why he 'blacked out' and becomes a vicious animal when he loses his temper. He was always too afraid of what he might discover and put it off until Kitsune persuaded him to get the tests.

Keitaro is now here with the woman he loves by his side.

"Urashima Keitaro-san. The doctor will see you now," says the nurse bowing to him.

"May I come with him?" asks Kitsune.

"Sure, come this way then," says the nurse answering her. She leads them to an empty exam room.

She has them sit and wait. Since it is just a consultation, they do not need to do anything else here.

The nurse leaves them after bowing again.

It is not long until the doctor comes in and sits with them. He fires up the laptop on the desk in front of them and waits for it to boot up.

"Well, Urashima-san," he begins, "We've found quite a few interesting things in your tests."

End of Chapter


	13. The ball rolls

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Another short chapter before some major events that will mean different things for our cast of characters.

Time line: Early summer 2014, just before the school break

Chapter 13: The ball rolls

_**As the old saying goes, 'No man is an island'.**_

Keitaro hears some things that surprise both him and Kitsune quite a lot, but none of it is a shock to them.

"Your hormone and Adrenaline levels are off the charts, Urashima-san. The last thing I will tell you is, please take some time to getaway and relax. To sum up everything and cut through the crap, you'll end up in a world of hurt if you don't," says the doctor.

After the doctor finishes with everything, Keitaro gets a couple of prescriptions from the nurse to help him. After this, he and Kitsune head home.

Driving home, it is very quiet in her car as they turn onto the major highway back into Hinata City.

"Kit, I thought my ass was in a sling back there," says Keitaro finally breathing a sigh of relief. He needs to take it easy for a while or he will wind up in the hospital long term. This prospect does not sit too well with him.

After getting back, Kitsune leaves her car in the parking shed. The weather is warm and it's a great day for a walk, so that is exactly what they do.

"Kei-kun, aren't you glad you listened to me and went to see the doctor anyway?" asks Kitsune. She takes his hand as they leave the pharmacy together.

"Yeah, Kit-chan. The only thing with that is, I can't be involved in the coming rebuild," answers Keitaro slightly forlorn and slightly whiny. He also has to stop teaching his martial arts classes for a while.

"I'll let you tell the others and just be supportive," says Kitsune. She sees that he is disappointed right now.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," says Keitaro. He stop for a moment and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

They walk down the main street of Hinata City together and decide to make a full afternoon of it.

"It's not like you're the only one on this project you know, Kei-kun. Hina Obaa-san and your Otō-san look like they can handle it easily enough, and besides, it will be nice for us to get away for our first trip together. Memories are something we need right now," says Kitsune purposely taking the conversation off into a different direction.

"That's true, Kit," says Keitaro acknowledging this fact.

He points to a beef bowl and they decide to go in for lunch.

"Keitaro. Kitsune. Over here you two," says Daisuke waving them over. He is sitting at the counter with Ringo, Mutsumi and Kaori.

"Here again, eh?" asks Keitaro busting on his best friend's 'chops'. He and Kitsune join them. It seems his day is brightening already.

"Actually, I'm buying today. For once, I felt like eating something that's bad for me," says Kaori. This gets a giggle from Mutsumi and Ringo.

"Speaking of which, Kei. Are you going to live?" asks Daisuke ripping Keitaro back.

"Why, you planning my funeral or something?" asks Keitaro back using a little sarcasm of his own.

At his best friend's response, Daisuke almost spits his lunch out. He knows that he is paying for his own sarcasm.

Kitsune swats his arm and gives him a look that speaks volumes about how that was not funny.

Kaori laughs at his gallows humor.

Her girlfriend covers her mouth to mute the giggling from it.

Then, they all look askance at Keitaro and laugh very hard at the red-faced young landowner.

"Actually, it's not as bad as it could have been. I just have to relax and take a couple of pills. Otherwise, I'm as healthy as can be," says Keitaro after a little decorum returns. The levity totally changes his mood.

"Dai-kun, actually we want to talk to you and a few others about helping Kei-kun. You see, the doctor said he wants him to get away for a little while," says Kitsune. Even though she promised just to be supportive, she knows that Keitaro sometimes is reluctant to ask others for help. Maybe he just needs this nudge to get him moving ahead.

"Thanks, Kit. That is the plan now. I have to drop everything for a while," says Keitaro. He looks at the others down the counter.

"I'm game," says Daisuke looking at Ringo who nods in agreement.

"Kei-kun, I believe you can depend on Kaori-chan and me as well," says Mutsumi putting her hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"Ah, what the hell. It is not as if my plate is totally full right now. Besides, it'll give me an opportunity to get know everyone better and maybe test out some of my newest material on them," says the Kaori smiling conspiratorially. She takes and rubs the palms of her hands together in anticipation.

The others all groan.

"What?" she asks trying to look innocent.

Times have changed…

The two biggest differences between being at an all-girls private preparatory Academy and Tokyo University is the size of the classes in the lecture halls, and the fact that they are all co-ed now.

The hardest thing for her about getting in was studying for her entrance exams. After passing on her first try, the subsequent daily schedule and change in routine is not as difficult as her previous one was, and she does not have the same responsibilities as in high school. Just classes to attend and perhaps a club afterwards.

Her girlfriend had set her up for success and what Kanako did was to give her a leg up on the other first year students there, but she misses the hubbub of seeing familiar faces and eating bentos with her girlfriend and classmates.

'Sometimes, growing up is not all that it is cracked up to be,' she thinks going over the same page in her first year class syllabus guide that has been sitting here for the past twenty minutes.

"I've been over this same shit until I can even see it at night," says Naru aloud. Frustration is getting the better of her.

"Hi, Na-chan. Pretty bad, sweetie?" asks Kanako stepping into their room.

Startled, Naru looks up at her the girl she loves come in from school. Kanako has her uniform on.

"Gah, don't do that. Are you part Shinobi or something?" asks Naru rhetorically.

"Sorry, Na-chan. Do you want to go get something to eat?" asks Kanako coming over to where her girlfriend is and placing her hands on her shoulders.

Naru smiles and gets a kiss.

"Shinobu-chan and Tetsuo-kun are going to make dinner soon. I'll wait 'til then, Kana-chan," answers Naru.

She watches Kanako take her uniform off and hang it in their closet. To her, there is nothing like staring at the perfect form of the person you are the closest to in this world.

Kanako puts on a pair of jeans and a light blue polo shirt. Then, without a word, she comes over and gives her lover a neck massage.

"Oh Kami, Kana-chan. That feels so good," says Naru beginning to relax.

"Must be boring without the old high school routine, huh Na-chan?" asks Kanako semi-rhetorically. Kanako does not realize that this is what Naru was thinking about before she walked in, or maybe she does…

"Geezus, are you psychic?" (_Moan_) asks Naru feeling very good right now.

"No, Na-chan. You just remind me of Onii-chan about three years ago. He was the same way just pissing and moaning studying after getting into art school, that's all," answers Kanako. Finishing, she kneels on the tatami next to Naru's chair.

Looking up, she then adds, "I'll probably feel the same way as you do when I graduate in a couple of years."

"The only consolation to this is I've got a genius girlfriend who has given me so much great stuff so I could be in this position. So, I have no clue as to why I'm bitching," says Naru. She puts her hand on Kanako's shoulder, looks at her and flashes a brilliant smile.

"You need to give yourself more credit than you do, sweetie. It helps, because even though you might disagree with me, you are very bright and absorb things like a sponge. You finished tops in your class and that is no mean feat. Then you passed that grueling two-day Toudai entrance exam. If you need to take a walk or a soak in the onsen, do so. It may help," says Kanako. She takes Naru's hand from her shoulder in both of hers and kisses it.

Standing, Naru reaches out to Kanako.

The dark-haired teen stands with her putting her hands on her waist.

The brunette puts her arms around her girlfriend's neck and says, "I love you, Kana-chan. Thanks for being here."

"I love you too," responds Kanako just before they share a passionate kiss.

A late night talk…

Trying his hardest to put everything out of his mind except for the woman next to him, Keitaro attempts to fall asleep. However, it does not come and he needs to get up.

'Gah, how does she do it?' thinks Keitaro looking at the woman he loves. She fell right asleep after some passionate sex and snuggling.

He though still has his motor is idling right now, and cannot seem shut it off as she can.

Slipping out of their futon, he quietly heads downstairs.

In the kitchen rummaging through the fridge for leftovers, Keitaro focuses on eating right now.

He ate plenty at dinnertime, because his youngest resident and her boyfriend have been fattening up everyone lately.

Since he cannot sleep, he is just looking for something to gnaw on.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" asks Haruka walking into the kitchen. She sees her cousin jump slightly at the table.

"Yeah, Haru. Nerves?" asks Keitaro in return. He smiles when she does her own rummaging.

"Oh yeah. With the wedding coming up and trying to figure out all of the details, shit it's a wonder if I will have any hair left on the day of the ceremony," responds Haruka. She pulls her food out of the microwave and sits with her favorite relative.

Mariko and Kina have been planning everything for her, and with Hina Obaa-san giving them 'carte blanche', the wedding will be on top of all the Tokyo upper class society's list of events.

"Sarah-chan seems really excited about getting a new Tou-san. And speaking of which, Junpei looks happier than I've ever seen him," says Keitaro making conversation. He takes a bite into some re-heated rice and sauce with his chopsticks.

"Again, I just want to say thanks for giving him my number. I'm just sorry that I misinterpreted what Baa-chan said five years ago and lost all that time with Junpei-kun," says Haruka retrospectively. She is having her own difficulty letting go just like him.

She and Keitaro look each other squarely in the eye and he says, "Hey, like Baa-chan said, I floated through life with no direction until recently and with Kitsune I have a clear focus now. I refuse to look back anymore though."

"Well then, Kei-kun. We have something in common," says Haruka, "and, by the way. Are you and Kitsune going to go to Sapporo for your getaway this summer?" She wants to change the subject.

"Maybe, Haru. Kit and I are just starting to talk about holidays now," says Keitaro. He and Kitsune plan to hang around until at least the wedding.

"Then?" asks Haruka. She wants to know what his plans are since he keeps things close to his chest sometimes.

"That's the hundred million Yen question then, isn't it? Where will I be going? What is the next step? Will I even survive this fucking summer?" says Keitaro exasperated.

"Ah, the magic 'F-bomb', it seems to be the world-wide panacea for when we don't have a clue. Isn't it, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka. Seeing his conundrum and knowing that she cannot help him since Haruka know that her own plate is full right now. Her fiancé is doing a great job with getting the re-build going, but like he asked, 'what is going to happen next?'

"I'm going to try something," says Keitaro. He gets up, puts his bowl and chopsticks in the dishwasher before going back to bed.

"Better than sitting on your ass. I guess…," says Haruka off-handedly. She finishes her own late night snack.

Next morning…

"Baa-chan, you've told me that I lack direction and I agreed with you the last time I was here. I know that I'm not stupid or even pampered too much, but something seems to be missing," says Keitaro. He came by himself to talk to the Urashima matriarch and get some of her wisdom.

_Kitsune is very understanding when he said that he needed to go and talk to Hina Obaa-san alone._

"Well, Kei-kun. At least you recognize that there is something wrong. That's the first step in fixing it," says Hinata sagely, "And I know that you don't act like a spoiled brat like some of our relatives do. Because, if that was the case, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me."

They need to dispense with the obvious first…

"Here's what's on my mind, Baa-chan. I was at the doctor's office yesterday and he said that I have to drop everything for a while and take it easy. But, I don't want to do that now that I'm going in one direction like you told me," says Keitaro. He says it straight up and knows that is how she wants it.

Before he can continue, Hinata cuts him off and says, "Leadership sometimes means that you have to delegate. You are still going in that one direction even though you may have to deviate a little from your intended path. Learn to be flexible, you have some great friends that are willing to help you with your endeavors, let them."

She smiles at her grandson.

"Is it really that easy, Baa-chan?" he asks. Even though he is an artist, these abstracts seem to be eluding him. A dose of realism is what he needs right now.

"The simplest answer my boy, is yes. You are the catalyst in getting the Hinata re-build going, so let us see how the others pick up the ball and run with it. Kei-kun, I am always willing to lend you my expertise in organizing and your Tou-san, as much as I hate to admit it, his business skills and getting things to run properly is unmatched by anyone including me," says Hinata surprising him.

He has never heard her admit anything like this before, and she is correct with her analysis of his Tou-san, he is a business wizard. Every time Keitaro talks to her now he learns how wrong his old perception of her was.

_**Better late than never, I guess**_**. **

"I just thought of something, and am dumb-founded by its implications. Kitsune deserves most of the credit for getting this whole thing started in the first place. She has supported me every step of the way and has even helped me to see my folly when that was needed as well," says Keitaro. This gives him more reason to love her.

"I think you should thank your parents' again for setting you two up. And, like I said, don't you ever fucking lose her," says Hinata in a way so he will not ever forget the implications.

Blushing at her directness, he nods to her.

Smiling at him again, Hinata knows that he will do the right thing.

End of Chapter


	14. Details, details

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Events are coming together for Haruka's big day. There are just some things to tidy up, and a few minor headaches to deal with.

Time line: Summer 2014, just a couple of days before the school break and into the midst of July.

Chapter 14: Details, details

**This is one time when having too many hands stirring the pot does not spoil the broth.**

"There's nothing worse than tying up loose ends before a big wedding," says Mariko looking out her balcony window. Her cell phone has been ringing constantly since she and Kina started planning for Haruka's wedding right after Junpei's proposal. She finds that this is a lot of fun though a might stressful at times.

_It seems that the whole cast of characters is getting involved one way or another. Karma, as it might, tries to help everyone keep some sense of sanity during all of the changes that are happening around the old Hinata._

"It would be a lot worse if we had to include catering in this mix," says Ringo. She has joined in on the 'planning committee' for the upcoming nuptials because school has just finished for her.

_Daisuke has been busy with the groom-to-be as he acts as Keitaro assistant in getting things organized for the upcoming re-build. The Hinata is now a hive of activity since the weather is nice outside and, re-construction is going on all over the Hill making things even more nuts than usual around here._

"Shit. I hear that, Mariko. You too, Ringo," says Kina nodding, "it's very difficult to get a caterer and cake-maker out here on such short notice. It's a good thing that we have our own resident chefs and Kei-kun's Tou-san around or we'd be screwed trying to find someone right now".

Mariko and Ringo nod at her sentiment as they continue to e-mail, text, Twitter™, Face book™ and Skype™ their way through Haruka's upcoming nuptials and what it entails. All three of the planners here are learning very quickly, how far-reaching and powerful the influence of the Urashima is, as they list his Imperial Majesty and the heir apparent as friends of this noble clan.

Kitsune is walking by her best friend's room and steps in for a few minutes. She wants to see just how everything is going, and by the look of things, the whole operation seems a bit disorganized. Enjoying the chaos, she stands off in the background and watches as her three friends are going at it.

"Who would have thought that?" thinks Mariko aloud.

"Hey, I agree," answers Kina as Ringo nods her head next to her.

_However, not all of this amazes Kitsune too much. She has had an idea of her boyfriend's extensive family connections for quite a while now. The night that he took both his and her friends out to the most exclusive restaurant in Japan gave it to her._

This is just some of the banter going on in Mariko's room just a week before the big day. She has her room set-up as a wedding planning center with an erasable marker board for keeping everyone on track. Her laptop and cell phone are just as busy as their owner is. For some reason, its batteries are stronger than theirs are right now.

In addition, the three women have become good friends since this has all started and for some reason they work together well. It is especially strange since they have different personalities' that under normal circumstances would cause them to clash. Through all of this, they have come to know that the Hinata's environment is not a normal one, and it does not help having a nervous bride-to-be pacing around the place fretting about everything.

Haruka has her manager running the Tea Shoppe because she cannot seem to concentrate on business right now. _At least that is what she has everyone believing right now, if only the others knew the truth._

Junpei has done his best to keep his fiancé calm, but ends up looking pretty wrecked the next morning and, he has to go to work too. _Guess where! In addition, he is in on the joke with his fiancé._

It seems that through all of this, Sarah is coping with the madness quite well right now. When she is not doing anything else, she is staying very close to her Kaa-san. Sarah tries very hard to stifle her giggles when she is around Kaolla and the others. _She is also in on her Kaa-san's little joke._

"I think you should do this for a living, Mariko," says Kitsune. Her friend gives her a look that speaks volumes and that is not all good right now.

Following her into the room is Naru and Kanako. They see want to see if they can help their Sempais.

Mariko smiles because she can definitely use the dark-haired genius' organizing skills right now.

Kanako digs right in and Naru acts as her assistant. The brunette is taking a little break from her summer college work. It helps her to stay sane. She decided to help her girlfriend on this project to forget about fall classes for a while.

"You should run for political office when you're older, Kana-chan. This country would be in good hands then," says Kitsune. This causes some giggles from the others in the room.

Kanako smiles at her Onii-chan's girlfriend and continues to work, she appreciates the sentiment but this young woman has a strong hatred of bureaucracy and red tape. She believes in tackling problems head-on.

"Minna-san, who is hungry around here?" asks Tetsuo calling out as he and Shinobu bring in bentos and a large Thermos™ full of fresh ice cold barley tea, "Shino-chan and I brought plenty for everyone."

"Did someone mention food?" asks Kaori smiling. She, as well as Mutsumi, steps into Mariko's room to see if they can help too. Neither one has much going on as the statuesque woman is on hiatus from school and the comedy club circuit right now.

Mutsumi giggles at the bright smile on her girlfriend's face as she peruses the delicious looking food choices that the youngest two here at the Hinata have whipped up.

"Now we have two of our three 'super geniuses' in the room," says Kina. This gets a few stifled giggles from the others.

"Don't forget to count your fingers afterwards," says Naru getting laughs from the others. She likes teasing her older yuri Sempai who does the same to her all the time.

"That would be apropos if Kaolla-chan was here. Where is our resident 'mad scientist' anyway?" asks Kaori almost sarcastically, "it's not like her to miss a meal."

The others just shrug as they all shovel food hungrily into their mouths while they keep working.

"I was working on my Transporter," says the girl in question. She comes walking in with Sarah in tow and smiles when she sees the food boxes.

Kaori nearly jumps out of her seat.

The others are a bit startled at the timing of the Princesses' entrance. She always seems to pop in at the oddest times.

"Stop that, Kaolla-chan. You're lucky that Sarah-chan is next to you or I would have said something very nasty," says Kaori. She glares at Kaolla for a second before shrugging and going back to eating her delicious bento.

Kaolla and Sarah join their Sempais for lunch. It seems that the Hinata chefs brought plenty to keep even the two biggest appetites in the place happy. Sarah takes it a lot slower than her friend does.

"Revise my last statement. Three 'super geniuses' are now present," announces Kina in-between bites. More giggles come from the older women as Kaolla just shrugs and continues to eat.

"How's your Kaa-san right now, Sarah-chan?" asks Mariko after lunch is over.

"I think Kaa-san is about to elope if her wedding day doesn't happen sooner," answers Sarah. This causes some giggling and laughter in the room. The young girl feels very comfortable around the older residents.

She is like every ones Imouto-chan here and would not have it any other way. _**Mariko and Kina spoil her rotten, much to Haruka's dismay.**_

"I bet. She's pretty much 'chomping on the bit' as they say in America," says Kaori with a sense of added naughtiness in her tone. This causes more laughter.

"If what I hear coming out her bedroom at night is any indication," chimes in Mariko, "the wedding day cannot come too soon for Junpei. Did you see what he looked like this morning? I think that the 'The Haruka Express' ran him over again last night."

The room now bursts out with very loud laughter.

"Then what happened?" asks a familiar voice.

Everyone in the room looks to Mariko's traditional doorway. They see Haruka standing there with her arms folded and leaning against the jamb with a not too pleased look at the proceedings going on here at her expense.

Feeling like being a real ball-buster at this moment, she just gives them all a glaring look. Actually, Haruka is working hard at stifling her own laughter, which Sarah notices right away. _**If they only knew what was really going on her mind right now.**_

"Oh shit," whispers Kaori who instantly covers her mouth.

Everyone goes back to work, Haruka collects her daughter and the two of them quietly laugh after they head out of Mariko's room. She is going to continue letting them think that she is on edge and feeling bitchy.

'Kami, how I love this,' thinks Haruka smiling at her daughter.

Kitsune and Keitaro make plans…

Now we move to a different room in the Hinata. One, where someone is sitting at a very expensive antique rolltop desk, and is on the internet looking up places to go for a holiday.

Keitaro is still in awe of the revelation that he came to in his Obaa-san's office in Tokyo a couple of days before. He very much wants to take Kitsune somewhere special for their first holiday together. _He also realizes that he needs to start making memories with her._

The fact that he cannot help around the Hinata at this time while all the work is going around him gives him the perfect excuse to get away with his beloved Fox. The other thing that strikes Keitaro right now is the fact that he is not moping around as he did previously.

Realizing that there are circumstances beyond his control, he does however have the support of family, friends and a very beautiful woman. The guilt, he believes, that he was experiencing is no longer plaguing him. It also goes a long way to freshen ones' perspective on things.

Onward we go…

Keitaro hears a loud cacophony coming from Mariko's room with laughter and loud voices, then silence.

After a few more moments, the traditional door to his and Kitsune's room slides open. The object of his thought is standing there looking down the hallway for a moment before stepping in. Sliding the door closed behind her, she leans back against the wall for a moment and has her hands behind her looking up at the ceiling seemingly breathing a sigh of relief for some reason.

"What's the matter, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro seeing the look on Kitsune's face finding it a little amusing.

"Normally, Haruka has a great sense of humor. But right now though, she's wound up way too tight," answers Kitsune. She did not see the expressions on either one of their faces when they stepped out of Mariko's room. _The shock would have been too much._

"I'll say she is. Haruka wants this wedding to be over with, and soon. Junpei's the same way because he looks a bit 'rough around the edges'," adds Keitaro understanding how the older couple feels right now.

"She almost scared the shit out of Sarah-chan too sneaking into Mariko's room like she did," says Kitsune giggling. She comes over to where Keitaro is sitting and pulls her chair up to their desk to see what he is doing.

_Neither one of them, or any of the others, know that Junpei and Haruka are way passed being nervous about their upcoming wedding and are just yanking everyone's chains right now around the Hinata. She has calmed way down, her old anger and anxiety has disappeared since she has two very special people in her life now. It seems that the old prankster that Haruka was in University has returned, and with her beau and daughter's help, she is making everyone think that the two of them are going nuts waiting for their special day. _

_By the way, Junpei looks the way he does because Haruka has been very insatiable in bed lately and is trying hard to make up for lost time. _

_Sarah just enjoys pranking the others._

For now, it is onto other matters for Keitaro and Kitsune.

"New York, the South Seas, Australia or the Caribbean… Your choice, Kit-chan," says Keitaro turning his laptop to the side so she can see what he has been doing.

He never gets a verbal answer when tears form in her eyes before she grabs him and starts French kissing the living daylight out of the man she loves. Right now, no other destination on the globe means much to her at this moment than right here. The thought of Keitaro wanting to begin travelling somewhere and making memories with her sets Kitsune's heart aglow.

Keitaro does not throw his arms up or frantically wave them around because of her reaction catching him off guard. He has come to expect this when Kitsune is happy about something.

After she releases him, Kitsune says, "I'm glad that I have a passport, big boy. Because you are going to spoil me rotten like you always do." She smiles very warmly at Keitaro before giggling at the goofy look on his face.

"I guess that this means you want to then, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro after his brain starts working again.

"Oh yeah, Kei-kun. Alone with you in a fancy hotel room or at a beach cabana somewhere. I'll show you things that will just blow your mind," answers Kitsune getting out of her seat and sitting on his lap.

He puts his arms around her waist and says, "I love you, Kit-chan. You make my life complete, so as I said the choice is yours."

When she places her arms around his neck. "Mister, you ain't gonna sleep tonight if I have anything to say about it. My choice would be New York, I've always wanted to see the Big Apple," she replies using her Kansai drawl. She knows that he likes this because he thinks it is cute.

Kitsune keeps her promise that night.

There is also lot of laughter and many stifled giggles around the Hinata.

Outdoing Motoko in the screaming department, Kitsune has even Hina Baa-chan smiling at their antics.

A very different Motoko…

Under the guidance of Mariko and Kina, the teenage Swordswoman has been turning quite a few heads in the world of modeling. If the jealous stares that she has received from the other girls are any indication, she will be at the top of this profession in no time flat. Tall and extremely graceful, due to her Shinmeiryu training, her natural beauty and poise has been making the top photographers and designers drool over getting their hands on her.

This is something that almost has her head spinning, but she has a steadying pillar with her who helps her keep focused.

Asahi is extremely proud of his girlfriend and goes with her everywhere she has done a shoot or a show over the past couple of months.

Neither one lets the other out of their sight for very long. This is not out of jealousy or worry about some lecherous producer or designer. She is very good at defending herself as some have found out. It is because their love is very intense for one another. On her breaks, she spends every moment she can with her Asahi-kun and holds his hand.

It is summer break, and since school does not re-open until the beginning of September, they hang out at Nobu's new repair garage where the Hinata residents used to park their cars.

Asahi wants to help his Onii-san when he is not with Motoko because of their close relationship. The tall Otōto-san respects the quiet nature of his Onii-san.

In addition, Asahi likes turning a wrench himself.

"Well, Motoko-chan. How do you like having to listen to Kina?" asks Nobu looking over at her. He is in the middle of a transmission repair and steps away from the vehicle for a moment to take a short break. It is up on the new hoist that Keitaro had installed for him in here.

"She has been a very good Sensei when it comes to my modeling career," answers Motoko almost blushing. It strikes the young woman odd that Nobu would ask her such a question. He is, as a rule, very quiet.

She looks over at what her beau is doing right now. He is cleaning oil and grease off the parts that his Onii-san has taken off the car that is up in the air.

"Kina-chan can be a little off-putting sometimes with her enthusiasm, but she says that you are a natural, whatever that means," he adds. Nobu knows that his girlfriend can go a two hundred kilometers-an-hour when she gets involved with something.

"I like that about her, Nobu-san. Kina-Sempai's enthusiasm is something that I find admirable," replies Motoko. She gets the gist of what Nobu is trying to convey and smiles at him.

"It's nice that Kina-Sempai and Mariko-Sempai believe that you're beautiful, Motoko-chan. Because I already know that you are," says Asahi chiming in after listening to their conversation.

Motoko has a tear in her eye because her boyfriend is always so positive and knows exactly when to say the right things.

In front of Nobu, and ignoring the grime on his coverall, Motoko grabs Asahi from behind spins him around and plants a scorcher of a French kiss on his mouth.

Losing sight of where and how messy he is, Asahi returns the kiss with equal passion.

To his horror, he realizes that he may be doing something very stupid right now but Motoko is not catching on or, maybe she does not seem to care. Something else has her rapt attention at this moment.

"Gomen, Motoko-chan," says Asahi after the kiss breaks. He looks down the front of his girlfriend to see that her blouse and jeans have stains on them.

"Oops, Asahi-kun," says Nobu before turning away and laughing at the sight.

This is strange sound coming from him and gets the two teens to laugh as well. _Ah, to be young…._

A couple of days before the big wedding…

Haruka has been having the time of her life looking and acting like the nervous bride-to-be. She lets Hina Baa-chan in on her little joke and the older woman laughs.

Hinata is glad to see that Haruka's old prankish sense-of-humor has returned.

"Haruka-chan, I have to know something. Is the way that Jun-kun looks right now also an act?" asks Hina with a knowing hint in her voice. She is sitting in an overstuffed chair that was her Tou-san's favorite.

"No, Baa-chan. I'm afraid that's my doing," says Haruka, "I think I may be going overboard with him at night."

Her face turns red and she looks down at her hands.

This is the first time since before she graduated University that these two have taken any time to say more than five uncontentious words to each other. Clearing the air in Hina's office has gone a long way to letting these two be civilized together in the same room.

"You are acting just like your Kaa-san did right about now, because Yoko made a wreck out of your Tou-san before their wedding too. You also have the same sense of humor that she did. By all the gods how I miss her," says Hina reminiscing.

"I just hope she's looking down and watching over me. I went to the new shrine out back and prayed that she is," says Haruka almost crying. Like her Baa-chan, she misses her too.

"Well, Haru-chan. Before we get all weepy and melancholy. Where do you and Jun-kun want to go on your honeymoon?" asks Hina with a gleam in her eye. Her smile returns and it is a lascivious one.

"That's an easy one, Baa-chan. With him being an architect and all, we have decided to go to Rome and then maybe travel around Italy some. He wants to see the sites and the ancient Roman Forum. I'd like that too on the account that it's a very romantic city," answers Haruka as her own smile breaks out.

"Great choice for a honeymoon destination, Haru-chan. Just be careful around those Italian men though, because a beautiful woman like you just might get a lot of pinches on the ass. That happened to me when I traveled there in my younger days," says Hina as her eyes light up.

Haruka looks over at the wizened matriarch of the Urashima and is very surprised by what she said. It has been too long since she last heard her like this.

"Who knows, I just might enjoy it too," says Haruka.

Hina looks over at her granddaughter who is also looking back at her. They try to stifle their laughter and after about failing miserably the two bust out uncontrollably.

With this dispensed with, the elder Urashima and her granddaughter finish what had started in Hina's office a short while back.

They are close again.

Hina is about to say something very rude, but Sarah comes running in followed by Kaolla. The young girl comes up and hugs her Kaa-san.

'This is how it should be,' thinks Hina clearly pleased.

End of Chapter


	15. Memories

We Fell in Love  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: This chapter will jump from just after Haruka and Junpei's wedding, touch some on the New York trip and then go up to the Urashima family resort just outside of Sapporo where most of this chapter will take place.

Time line: second week of July to just before the O-bon Festival, 2014.

Chapter 15: Memories

"Geezus, minna. I thought that I was the merry prankster and comedian of the Hinata. None of us ever saw that coming, did we?" asks Kaori looking around at the others. She is holding hands with her girlfriend.

Mutsumi looks up at her and smiles in her usual sunny fashion. The Okinawan is very tired after she and Kaori danced every dance during the reception.

The younger female couple also had a good time out on the dance floor and headed out with Kanako's parents right after the party.

"Well, we saw something that I have not seen in a long time, it was just like her Okā-san. She told me that the three of them were in on it together," chimes in Hina Obaa-san as she joins the younger women in the common room.

This evening, the women all sit around the common room kibitzing after the wedding has worn them all out.

The guys are all with Keitaro sharing some booze together in the onsen trying to relax themselves. They are sitting outside swapping filthy stories and dirty jokes. Yori had asked Kaori to join them, but Isaki smacked his arm and asked him, "what in the hell are you thinking, silly baka?"

"But she is not interested in us as guys," retorts Yori 'half in the bag'.

The others all try to stifle their laughter.

Sarah, along with Kaolla, are with Keitaro's parents as the two of them head north to Hokkaido for the summer. Kanako and Naru, as stated, also went so Sarah will have three Onee-chans to have fun with while up there.

Haruka and Junpei took off on their European honeymoon right after the reception and a drunken send-off.

"I'll say they did, those three really pulled one over on us with Haruka acting all bitchy until today. Personally, I think Junpei came out of it just a little bit wrecked, because he looked all bleary-eyed before the ceremony. I feel sorry for him on their honeymoon," says Mariko getting laughs from the others.

No one knows where Motoko and Asahi have disappeared off to, she caught the bouquet and the others think that they are probably having a 'honeymoon' of their own somewhere in a deserted part the Hinata.

Shinobu and Tetsuo are both sound asleep in her bed after putting in a long day of making and serving the food for the wedding. They nodded off almost instantly, as they were too exhausted to think of doing anything else. He has his arms wrapped around her as they lay there sleeping together.

"Haruka is really insatiable after listening to her scream all night long. What a slut," says Kina. This brings out more laughter and she gets a few nods too.

Hina Obaa-san laughs very hard at this and cannot deny what the beauty just said.

Hiromi and Kotone are mostly quiet listening to the others. Hiromi's son is sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room so she and her friend just giggle at the antics of the others as they sit with Kitsune.

"No worse than you and Nobu-kun, Kina-chan. You two were just as bad as she and Junpei," says Ringo surprising the others. However, she had a bit too much to drink today and this has a habit of loosening up her tongue. Stating this, she puts her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Lightweight, I thought that you and Dai-kun were going to do the 'nasty' right out on the dance floor tonight," retorts Kina. She knows that Ringo has gotten the best of her this time.

"Hey, we all had a great time and that's what matters," says Kitsune chiming in.

Everyone has to nod in agreement with this.

The conversation, as does this special day, winds down as another great memory for the Hinata.

-A wonderful time on the other side of the world-

A few days later, Kitsune is having the time of her life with Keitaro in the 'Big Apple'. She did not see Hina Obaa-san give her grandson the present of a special credit card so that he could spoil the love of his life rotten. The wise old matriarch told them to have a good time along with all of their friends as they flew first-class out of Narita.

When they land at LaGuardia Airport in the Borough of Queens, Keitaro begins to spoil his Fox Lady quite rotten. From visiting all of the world famous museums and art galleries, along with going to Yankee Stadium for a memorable time as they saw the New York team go against their hated rivals, the Boston Red Sox and then, to all of the fantastic places to eat the multi-ethnic foods that the city is famous for. They never have a dull moment acting like tourists with their cameras almost constantly flashing.

"Kana-chan will throttle me if I don't get snaps of the exhibits inside of the Natural History Museum," says Keitaro.

"Same thing here, Kei-kun. That is, if I don't bring home lots of souvenirs for Mariko and Kaori," responds Kitsune laughing. This is as she and Keitaro head over to the Bronx Zoo in a limo.

"Yeah, Kit. Let's not forget Sarah-chan either," says Keitaro. There was nothing worse than when she showed off those pleading clear-blue eyes just before he went through security at the airport. 'If I could bottle that look and patent it, parents all over the world wouldn't stand a chance,' thinks Keitaro trying not to laugh.

Never have these two seen as much hustle and bustle in their lives. Both of them think that this place is a lot livelier than even the hotspots in certain districts of Tokyo, and they are doing everything here first class.

Late one night, getting used to the time difference Keitaro makes reservations at a very fancy and famous restaurant for the next evening. One that calls for a white tie and formal dinner jacket.

"Good thing you can speak unaccented English, Kei-kun," says Kitsune giggling in Japanese. She gives her boyfriend a huge passionate French kiss after finding out where they are going.

**Keitaro's POV**:

He has no clue as to what Kitsune is going to wear when they go out. This is something though that Keitaro has thought quite a lot about and is here to impress on the woman he loves that she will never want for anything now that they are together. He wants everything to be just perfect.

Keitaro is pulling out all the stop this evening as he decides to rent a stretch limo to take them to their destination is one of the nuances that adds some extra flavor to tonight's festivities.

Standing in front of a mirror, Keitaro looks sharp in a suit that Daisuke and Nobu helped him pick out when he said he was going to take Kitsune to only the best places to eat. _Except to try a chilidog off of a cart just to say that they did it._ Now looking at his reflection he thinks that he is truly blessed having found a woman who loves him just as much and just as intensely as he loves her. _He did have his socks rocked back then which blew him away, so Keitaro is thankful that Karma continues to be on his side._

He hears the water running in the shower of their luxury suite's large bathroom. Keitaro had asked if he could join her in there, but Kitsune said she has a big surprise for him so he had to take one on his own. It was mighty lonely in there, but she was right he thinks if she is trying to do something special for him.

"Whining won't get me in there with you, so shove off sweetie," teases Kitsune pushing him towards the bathroom.

He has to laugh at this and wonders what she has up her sleeve. She is very special to him and knows that whatever it is, he will love it.

The other thing that is on his mind, should he propose to her or not? Sure, they have known each other for less than a year, but it seems enishi has led them together. He will not do it here because he wants the timing and place for this next step to be just perfect. In addition, he has yet to meet her family. _Who knows?_

Keitaro knows that Kitsune will only step out into the main room of the suite when she is good and ready.

About forty-five minutes of waiting patiently for the love of his life to reappear, she does.

**Kitsune's POV**:

Kitsune looks into the mirror one last time to make sure that everything is perfect. She loves the fact that these fancy hotels have bathrooms with a separate dressing area.

She somehow managed to smuggle the dress for tonight's festivities passed the watchful eye of the man she loves, as it was not easy with his sharp eyes. Everyone back at the Hinata secretly contributed something to her ensemble tonight after they all heard the story about how stunned Keitaro was when he first saw her when she came to his parents' house. It is her hope to recreate that same look that he wore the previous fall when they first laid eyes on each other. That time, he also captivated Kitsune as she instantly fell in love.

Not once has Kitsune ever had any regrets about her relationship with Keitaro or does she feel that it has all been a big waste of time. She believes this with all of her heart.

Now, she just checks her make-up, her earrings and lastly, her shoes for the umpteenth million time. She wants everything to be perfect, Kitsune knows that people in the States wear their shoes indoors and with what she has on, it will look a lot better this way when she steps out and parades before her lover.

Doing a last to and fro, Kitsune mentally sets herself to show off for the man she loves.

"Here goes," she whispers as she turns and heads for the door.

Grabbing the handle Kitsune takes one last deep breath and slowly lets it out before pushing it down to open the door. She steps out into the suite where he is and...

"Whoa!" is what greets her on the other side as she stands there.

His reaction pleases her greatly and she loves the way that he has gone all out for her too.

Right now, Keitaro only has eyes for the goddess who has just made her entrance and after a moment to take it all in, she takes his arm as they leave their hotel for a wonderful night on the town.

Never in Kitsune's life did she think that someone as sweet as Keitaro would ever lavish on her the way that he is doing tonight.

Keitaro has a suit on that would make him a candidate for GQ in charcoal grey with a white tie for formal dining.

Kitsune though, let us just say that the short dress she has on hugs all of her slender curves just perfectly. It goes to mid-thigh and loves it that she also has on a garter and stockings for later on. Since nature has greatly blessed her endowments, the color of the dress accentuated her attributes and it will give the man she loves something of a mystery to look at in a slightly lighter shade of grey. This was a gift to her from Hina Obaa-san and when she saw the price tag, Kitsune almost fainted. She almost did the same thing when Mariko gave her the shoes to go with this dress.

When Kitsune sees the stretch limo with chauffeur standing at the ready, a tear forms in her eye because her man is just spoiling her so rotten.

Keitaro helps her before he steps in and when the door closes, she grabs his face for a passionate French kiss.

"When we get back to our room later, Kei-kun. I hope you aren't expecting to get any sleep tonight," she whispers in his ear as the limo pulls away from the curb.

Just like in Tokyo, Kitsune loves having a valet open the door for them in front of their restaurant and her boyfriend holding his hand out for her.

When they enter the posh restaurant, the both of them get a lot of looks from some of the other patrons. A lot of eyes are on them as the maître d' seats them at their table. Kitsune has to stifle a giggle when the waiter hands them menus and explains the house specials. Her English is good enough so Keitaro does not have to translate anything.

"Kei-kun, you wouldn't believe who I just spotted as we came in," she says in a whisper after the assistant waiter fills their water glasses.

Keitaro smiles at the woman he loves as she looks around the room with an astonished look on her face. He knows that his plan to spoil her even more rotten tonight is working out wonderfully.

What really surprises Kitsune is how many of the other diners are looking back at her. The people, from famous actors, models, musicians, venture capitalists to American athletes, are all getting a glimpse of the ashen-haired Japanese beauty who has just graced them with her presence. They are finding out for themselves what Keitaro already knows, his girlfriend is an extremely gorgeous woman whose presence instantly adds life to any room.

Kitsune is in heaven as she eats her meal, and then afterwards, the cheesecake that the waiter brings out for dessert she finds is just to die for while savoring each bite.

"Kei-kun, I have to ask your Tou-san to add this to the bakeries' menu when we get back home," gushes Kitsune. She is finding out tonight why westerners love this so much.

Since the night is still young…

Keitaro and Kitsune hop back into the stretch as they head over to their next destination. He gets her into the most exclusive club in New York City, and that is no mean feat. _The concierge and head bouncer lets them through while others still have to wait in line._

"It helps that Hina Obaa-san has a few connections here in New York City as well," says Keitaro into her ear as the music thumps louder as they go in.

This only whets Kitsune's appetite for later on as she and her lover dance the night away.

They order drinks and get cozy at a table near the dance floor. She has to use all of her willpower to keep from ravishing her lover but she 'cops' many a feel to give him ideas for later.

Keitaro is having a little bit of a rougher time about it with Kitsune rubbing her sexy body all over him as she does the shimmy. He is thankful that his suit jacket covers up what his body is thinking right now.

'I should get her a pole for back home,' he thinks watching her as she heads over to the side to use one.

Some of the other women are pleasing their men using one of the club's stripper poles and Kitsune does this to get his temperature to rise. _This seems to be working out very well._

Let us just say that Kitsune keeps her promise to Keitaro when they get back to their suite.

He wakes up early the next afternoon Keitaro finds that cannot wipe the stupid grin off of his face, and why should he even try.

We will leave them for now…

-Meanwhile, in Europe-

Haruka and Junpei are having the time of the lives in northern Italy. Rome was beautiful and all, but she is happy when her new husband said that he has had enough of the old architecture.

"I can only see so many crumbling buildings before I need to move on to something else, Haru-chan," says Junpei. He picked up a few souvenirs for his new daughter before they had checked out of their hotel in the ancient capitol city.

Renting a car in the outskirts of the city, they sit in a small bistro and discuss where they want to go next. Both of them decide to 'play it by ear' and go off of their itinerary.

"Where should we go next?" asks Haruka sipping some cappuccino.

"Let's just hop into the car, and go. I don't care where," answers Junpei smiling over his latte.

Therefore, that is what they do.

Traveling into the northern part of the country, Haruka and Junpei see some of the summer festivals that has made Italy famous for centuries. Even though they are not Roman Catholic, the two of them understand the religious aspects of what is happening and see similarities with some of their own Shinto ones.

The stop in Florence includes them attending a mass at Santa Maria del Fiore Cathedral along with a tour of the Palazzo Vecchio. The sight of Michelangelo's statue of David captivates both of them. Leaving Tuscany, they have many great memories, as well as many pictures, that will bring them many smiles together in years to come.

They then head up to the Alps to check out the accommodations and food that has made the region famous for so many years. Haruka says she has put on a few kilos from all of the sampling that she has done. The open-air markets and small shops have made it impossible for her to resist the delicious offerings that the people here produce throughout the Italian countryside. She has even arranged for most of what she has tried and have the local post ship a lot of it back to Japan.

"Hell, it's not like I can't afford it," says Haruka. Her husband gives her a shocked look and cannot believe some of the things she is having sent. He stifles a laugh and shakes his head.

In the mornings after the two of them get up, Junpei goes for a quick run and stays within eyesight of the hotel. She takes time each day to send e-mails back to Sarah, Hina Baa-chan and the others letting them know all about their honeymoon destinations here in Southern Europe. Haruka blushes at some of the suggestive things that comes from Kaori and Mariko. After this, she works out doing Katas before cleaning up so they could have breakfast together.

Haruka gets a lot of looks from the locals. Many of them have never seen someone of Japanese extraction or be as flexible as she is when she exercises. _Some of the men leer at her. Why not? She is a beautiful woman after all._

For some reason she has been feeling a little queasy and a bit nauseous, but she has been able to keep her food down though. So not wanting to alarm new husband, Haruka visits a local doctor who gives her some very interesting news.

Haruka then contacts Kasumi Oba-san in Sapporo to find out how Sarah is doing before telling her the date when she and Junpei will be coming home. She also asks her not to tell Sarah because they want it to be a surprise. After hanging up, Haruka goes back to her husband.

They spend a few days at a summer resort near the border with Switzerland to see the magnificent mountains in this area. Even though they love their native Japan, no two people have ever enjoyed being away from their homeland more than them.

Junpei astounds his wife by conversing with the locals in very good colloquial Italian. He even uses the proper hand gestures, which impresses her, and them, as well.

"It seems that I have always been pretty good with foreign languages, Haru-chan. I have had talks with Sarah-chan and Kaori in English, as well as with Tetsuo-kun in German. Sometimes it's a good escape from the everyday routine," says Junpei looking at his wife.

"Well, you always did have a very talented tongue," responds Haruka with an extremely blatant double-entendre. She then laughs out loud, as her husband sputters and turns bright red.

They arrange to have the car they used picked up as their stay in Italy winds down and take a shuttle from Venice back down to Rome.

Haruka has a surprise for everyone, and it is something that she wants her daughter to hear from her in person.

-The Urashima Compound near Sapporo-

Just before the O-bon Festival in mid-August, the Urashima have been relaxing and letting go of their stress.

Sarah and Kaolla are having the time of their lives at the Urashima compound up north outside of Sapporo. The weather has been beautiful and for the younger girls, they get to have fun with their Onee-chans.

This is especially true for the genius of the Hinata. Kaolla has had a great time even though she left every bit of tech and electronic device back at home. Not once has Kaolla complained about being bored or has she once tried to make a Mecha-Tama out of a toaster up here. She just wants to be a normal teenager like her two Sempais.

Everyone is very pleased as well surprising everyone with her good behavior.

Naru and Kanako take Sarah and Kaolla with them everywhere around the city. They got up early, got dressed and ate a good breakfast before taking the tram to visit the Maruyama Zoo one day. Sarah especially had a lot of fun there and took quite a few pictures to show her Kaa-san when she gets home.

Kaolla, even though she knows about all of the animals here, keeps quiet and has fun with her young friend.

"Kanako Onee-chan, are we going to the beach tomorrow?" asks Sarah. She has had a lot of fun on their outings to the shore.

The four girls are sitting in an ice cream shop eating parfaits together. _Kaolla is even eating one the same size as the others and is showing some surprisingly good table manners._

"Yes, Sarah-chan. Only for a little while in the morning though. We have to be back at the compound in the afternoon to help my Okā-san get dinner ready. We are going to have company tonight, plus Onii-chan and Kitsune are coming up here tomorrow afternoon after they arrive at Haneda," answers Kanako smiling. She does not tell her young friend the rest though.

"Oh that's right, Kana-chan. They're coming back from America tonight," says Naru holding her girlfriend's hand.

Not wanting to leave anyone out of all the fun, Hina Obaa-san brings the rest of the residents except for a certain teen couple that went to Kyoto, with her up north on the Urashima personal jet that same afternoon. She wants to be at the Urashima compound when her two grandchildren return from overseas.

For the first time in a long while, Kenichi has had time to relax and not worry too much about business. The managers of his bakeries e-mail him every day to let him know how everything is going at his stores.

Old Genda calls him from Kitsune's store. The master baker tells him that he will be arriving up at the compound at his Kaa-san's request. It seems that the two have sparked up their relationship once more since they are both widowed. _Kenichi likes that._

Late in the afternoon, the six who have been staying up here step out onto the front step in time to see a stretch limo pull up.

A short time earlier Kenichi received a text from his Kaa-san asking him to have the house prepared for quite a few guests.

When the vehicle comes to a complete stop, the chauffeur smartly steps out and opens the passenger door.

The first one out is Hina Obaa-san. When she does, Sarah runs up and gives the Urashima matriarch a hug that she returns with a smile. Kaolla comes over and get a hug from her too, along with Kanako and Naru.

"My daughter, has that husband of yours learned to relax yet?" asks Hina of Kasumi. She tries her best to look stern, but it is not working.

To Kenichi, this is almost like déjà vu.

Both women look over at Kenichi who sheepishly looks up and begins to whistle as if he is totally oblivious.

"As much as is possible for him, although he still insists on making pastries for us in the morning," answers Kasumi.

"Well, that's something at least. And so it seems that I have something to look forward to tomorrow morning then," says Hina smiling as she takes her great-granddaughter's hand.

After going into the house together, Sarah begins to tell her how much fun she is having with her Onee-chans. _Hina would not have it any other way._

The three teens follow them.

"Wow, and I thought my family's vacation home was something," says Mariko. She is looking around after getting out next with Tsukasa, who is just as astounded as is his girlfriend.

"Similar to my parent's summer place just outside of Hiroshima in the south, except this is much bigger," adds Kina coming in with Nobu.

"Whoa, now this is something," says Kaori smiling.

Mutsumi snickers as she holds her girlfriend's hand.

Daisuke and Ringo just look around with Tetsuo and Shinobu in tow, also holding hands.

Yori and Isaki immediately follow them. The big man stops for a moment to take everything in before proceeding inside. It astounds him as to how beautiful everything is here. Isaki just smiles.

Ruka and Hiromi have brought their son with them. The little boy is on his first trip with his parents.

Kasumi smiles and takes the young boy into her arms. Hiromi has garnered a good friendship with her ever since the New Year's Eve party.

Kotone and Sato bring up the rear.

"Has anyone heard from Motoko-chan and Asahi-kun since they went to Kyoto?" asks Naru.

"Her Onee-san is probably fixing up an Omiai for them if they are doing down there what they do at the Hinata," says Daisuke.

Kaori hears this and promptly breaks out into laughter.

Ringo swats his arm.

Hina and the others then join the tall young woman as the house fills up with laughter.

Kenichi smiles at his wife as they go in to entertain their family and guests.

The Urashima family welcomes everyone as the housekeeper and servants assist the newcomers with their luggage. Even though there is a cook and kitchen staff in residence, Kasumi likes cooking and insists on having her daughter help as well.

Kanako does not mind helping her Kaa-san in the large kitchen, as even Naru pitches in.

After everyone takes their shoes off and gets room assignments, they all sit together in the large drawing room. The new arrivals get comfortable and the gabfest begins.

Kasumi informs them that will have dinner shortly. She has an extra pair of hands since the teens chefs made a beeline for the kitchen right after their arrival.

When this announcement comes, the men, Kaori and Kaolla all smile brightly.

"What are you smiling about, Yori-kun? I think you've been putting on a bit of weight and should join in on the morning workouts," says Isaki looking over at her fiancé. She gets a few laughs.

"Are you serious, sweetie? Nothing is tight on me and I can't help it if the food is good," responds Yori looking back at her. He is not heavyset at all, just a little bit larger than the average Japanese male.

"Oh, I don't know. He's the only one here that's taller than me," chimes in Kaori looking over and smiling at the big man. Some chuckles and giggles come from those who are sitting comfortably around the room.

He just shrugs and lets it go.

Before anyone gets to say another word, Kasumi strikes the dinner gong.

Everyone is in a good mood and gets up to head into the dining room.

As the matriarch of the Urashima clan, Hina sits at the head of the table and looks out at those she calls her family now. All of the ones here, both related and 'adopted' are precious to her. She thinks that it is wonderful how her grandson has touched so many lives and is now growing into becoming a fine man. However, neither he nor Kitsune are here at this moment, Hina feels how one little meeting at her son's house has brought this, her 'family', into being. In addition, how giving something as simple as a phone number to someone could bring happiness into the life of her precious granddaughter. The young girl to her left also has brought so much sunshine into the lives of everyone here and she sheds a tear of joy over this.

"Is anything the matter, Kaa-san?" asks Kenichi from the other end of the table.

Everyone looks at Hina and sees a tear run down her cheek.

"It is very simple, my son. Having everyone here, yes you," she says looking at those sitting at the table with her, "are all my family now. I am very happy and pleased by this."

There is silence around the room just before Sarah gets up and hugs Hina again. The young girl is crying her eyes out.

"It is good to see how certain people have affected the lives of others in very good and positive ways," says Hina while holding Sarah.

The others all nod in agreement with her.

Hina Obaa-san does not get to say anything else when she hears the girl in her arms scream, "KAA-SAN!"

The others gasp and look to see that standing there in the entryway to the formal dining room is Keitaro, Kitsune, Junpei and Haruka.

Sarah immediately runs over to hug Haruka and her new Tou-san.

"Guess who we met at the airport?" asks Keitaro rhetorically as he looks over at the reunion Haruka and Sarah.

Thoughts of eating dinner are set aside for the moment, as the returning family members are welcomed.

With all of the cacophony going on in here, Haruka knocks on the table and gestures as she tries to get everyone's attention in the room. Sarah looks up at her and the others all fix their eyes on the new bride.

"I just wanted to wait until Junpei and I came home, so I could share some good news with him and Sarah-chan. I'm pregnant," she says without hesitation looking over at her husband.

The next sound that those gathered here hear is the body of an unconscious Junpei hitting the floor.

End of Chapter


	16. Motoko and Asahi

'We Fell in Love'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: This chapter takes place during the same period as chapter 15.

Time line: from the day after Haruka's wedding, to just after the O-bon Festival, 2014.

Chapter 16: Motoko and Asahi

Sitting on the JR Shinkansen bullet train speeding from Tokyo to Kyoto, Asahi suddenly gets a case of nerves. There is a big lump in his throat as some scary thoughts begin to run through his mind. Part of this stems from watching his girlfriend practice her morning Katas, which leaves him wondering just how good his Onee-san is.

Next to him, Motoko hears an audible gulp. She feels Asahi tighten his grip as they hold hands.

His mind wanders to a few days before…

Asahi sat down with Keitaro and wanted to talk to him about Tsuruko. He wanted to know what he could expect down in Kyoto.

Wanting to set the young man at ease, Keitaro answered him with a question of his own, "How fast can you run, Asahi-kun?"

Miffed by his sarcastic question, Kitsune reaches over and cuffs her laughing boyfriend upside the back of his head. "That was uncalled for, sweetie," says Kitsune frowning at him.

Three pairs of eyes turn to the young woman sitting with them.

Motoko's reaction to his acerbic wit was an ice-cold stare making them thankful that her Bokken or Katana was not nearby.

Keitaro sees the red aura emanating from the young Samurai and knows that he should shut up. He should know never to piss off someone who is as skilled in the Martial Arts as he purports to be.

"Gomen, Asahi-kun. I was just trying to help," says Keitaro rubbing the spot where Kitsune had smacked him.

"Well, it didn't," responds Kitsune seeing how nervous the boy was.

As an apology, he took them out for dinner. At the restaurant, Keitaro told him that he would have a very good time in Kyoto. He also tells Asahi that his cousin married a woman with both a witty and wicked sense of humor.

Motoko looked at her boyfriend and nodded in agreement with what their Senpai had just told him. Her ire with the owner of the Hinata is cooling off as the evening wears on.

However, when they called Tsuruko, she teased him so terribly that it almost started a war with Motoko.

Shigeru had to grab the phone from his wife, and talk to Asahi himself, since Tsuruko was laughing extremely hard in the background.

It took some fast thinking from him to re-establish peace between the two siblings.

After Motoko finished talking to her brother-in-law, she knew that her boyfriend was about ready to cancel his summer plans.

"What have I run into?" asks Asahi in a rhetorical manner.

Motoko has a snit afterwards and went to work out. She sometimes really hates her Ane-ue's sense of humor.

On the morning after the big wedding, Kitsune dropped the teen couple off at the train station in Yokohama. She left Keitaro home on purpose, as the Fox was the only adult not hungover from the previous day's reception.

In addition, Kitsune wanted Keitaro to sober up before they left on their own holiday.

Back in the present, on the speeding bullet train…

"Are you still nervous, Asahi-kun?" asks Motoko sitting in the seat next to him holding his hand. His grip seems to have eased up somewhat from the time when they had boarded.

Since asking him, Motoko has tried everything she can think to ward off his apprehension in meeting her Ane-ue. Even going so far as to promise him that no one would try to slice him a 'new one' because he had taken her innocence back on New Year's Day.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Asahi can only pray as Fujiyama comes into view.

"Not anymore, Motoko-chan," replies Asahi, "Your brother-in-law helped me quite a bit after listening to your Onee-san. I also realize that Keitaro was trying to set me at ease." Slowly, he then releases a breath out his nostrils and looks straight ahead.

Tsuruko and Keitaro's humor really had 'rattled his cage'.

However, it is too late to turn around now.

Motoko is definitely going to give her Ane-ue an earful the first chance she can when the two of them are alone. _She knows that Kitsune took care of Keitaro._

First meeting…

Pulling into Kyoto station, Asahi and Motoko gather their travel gear together after the train comes to a complete stop. The doors whoosh open and the young couple steps out onto the platform hand-in-hand.

Neither has to walk very far because what he sees next nearly causes his jaw to hit the ground.

In jeans and a summer blouse, Asahi gazes upon an older version of his girlfriend and it stops him in his tracks.

Motoko spies her Ane-ue coming into view and understands what is happening to her boyfriend.

Standing beside him there, all she can do is laugh.

"Konnichiwa, Asahi-kun," says Tsuruko as an introduction. Laughing because the boy cannot take his eyes off her, she knows that the next time she teases him it will be a lot more fun.

Standing next to his wife Shigeru laughs, because this was his first reaction to Tsuruko as well.

Motoko has never shown him a picture of her Ane-ue.

Shigeru sidles up to Asahi and says, "See what you have to look forward to in eleven years, my boy." In an un-Japanese like manner, he puts his arm around the tall teen's shoulder and leads them all towards the car.

'Shit,' is the first thing that comes to mind when Asahi when he recovers his wits.

"You were really terrible towards my Asahi-kun, Ane-ue," says Motoko still feeling a bit miffed. She says this from the back seat of a luxuriously appointed automobile.

"After the greeting I got back at the platform, Motoko-han," responds Tsuruko, "I'd say he is no longer nervous now that he's met me."

Turning her head, she looks over at her Imouto and graces her with a smile. _So far, the head of the Aoyama likes what she sees._

Motoko sees the brilliant smile from her and begins to relax. Smiling back, she feels even better when Asahi takes her hand.

This may be a worthwhile trip for the young couple after all.

Later, at the Aoyama compound…

"Those are the improvements we've made in the past seven months since you went back to the Hinata, Motoko-han," says Tsuruko after giving the two teens a tour of the grounds.

"Do you mean that Keitaro-dono paid for all of this work, Ane-ue," queries Motoko.

"Yes, and he told me not to worry about paying it back. Keitaro said something about it being a late wedding gift to Shigeru and me," replies Tsuruko smiling, "Those repairs have also gone a long way towards attracting more students to the Dojo".

"My new restaurant downtown is just starting to take off, so I have never had the time to do anything around here," adds Shigeru to what his wife had just conveyed.

The discussion turns to the Hinata and to the happenings there. _Shigeru spent some time at the ancient manse when he was a child._

Asahi shares with his hosts everything that he knows about the upcoming rebuild. Since he has a love of old buildings and architecture, Keitaro and Junpei have allowed him to sit in on some of the preliminary planning sessions.

"It seems that Keitaro-Senpai plans on putting a lot of modern conveniences and wants to utilize all of the unused space in the old Hinata buildings. He even plans to pave over the old trail that leads up to the rear of the place and put in a parking lot by the old Koi pond since many of those living there have cars," he says breathlessly.

Tsuruko smiles at the young man's enthusiasm.

Motoko tells them about Keitaro stepping aside from overseeing the work that he had planned due to some recently diagnosed anxiety problems. His disappointment was quite palpable, but she also said that his friends were stepping up to make sure that his dream comes to fruition.

Both Tsuruko and Shigeru know all about the Urashima heir's violent temper when he has a 'black out'.

"It is good to see that Keitaro has surrounded himself with such good friends," muses Tsuruko. It seems that he is a good influence on those around him. _She sees the results of this in how her Imouto acts now after he had moved in at the beginning of the previous winter. _

After finishing with the tour of the grounds, the young couple gets a huge surprise from Tsuruko.

Shigeru laughs beside her as they all walk down a special hallway.

"Are you sure, Ane-ue?" asks a puzzled, but very happy Motoko.

"Of course, my dear Imouto-chan," says Tsuruko using a slightly different, less formal honorific with her. She will soon tell Motoko why.

What they are talking about has to do with Motoko and Asahi sharing the same bedroom together, and not just any bedroom.

"I had our parents' room re-done into a western motif because the traditional Japanese was becoming tiresome to me. I miss our Otō-san and Okā-san terribly, but their memories need to be put to rest," comments Tsuruko as a clouds covers her bright visage for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Wow," says Asahi impressed by the décor.

"Junpei emailed the plans for this room after I had shared some thoughts with Haruka. He did a masterful job with all of the re-designs," adds Tsuruko whose smile is now very bright.

"We will be having dinner at seven sharp. So I hope you two will get comfortable and bring your appetites to the table," chimes in Shigeru who is a master chef.

"Asahi-kun, wait until you taste his cooking," says Motoko, "he rivals Tetsuo-kun and Shinobu-chan in just about every way." She leans in on his arm and beams at her lover.

"See you two at seven then," says a knowing Tsuruko as she and her smiling husband step out into the hallway sliding the door closed behind them.

After the older couple leaves, Asahi breathes a huge sigh of relief and takes Motoko into arms before French kissing her for all she is worth.

'He must be feeling better now,' she thinks as her tongue wrestles with his.

A few hours later…

The decisive factor for staying here at the Aoyama comes when everyone sits for dinner in a formal western-style dining room. Shigeru uses his culinary skills to their fullest and serves up some local fare from both Kyoto and Osaka.

"Itadakimasu," comes the traditional blessing from them before they dig in.

Asahi takes one bite and his face lights up. After swallowing, he says, "This is so good."

"I'm glad you like it. Wait until I you see what I serve up breakfast tomorrow morning," responds the chef as he watches the young man next to him eat. Shigeru is glad that he made extra because of the way it is disappearing at a rapid pace.

Tsuruko laughs as she watches Asahi eat.

"Now I can see how he got to be so tall," she says as the head of the house eats with a lot more restraint.

At least Motoko knows his eating habits, and with the laughter coming from around the table, she relaxes and enjoys her meal.

_Asahi wonders how Tetsuo and Shinobu would react here…_

"Gochiso-sama deshita," they all say afterwards. (Writer's note: Japanese for, "it was quite a feast")

A week later…

At the suggestion of Tsuruko, Shigeru takes Asahi on a tour of Kyoto so she can spend some time alone with Motoko.

Dressing in some informal Yukatas, the two kneel in the ancient family teahouse. With water in an old traditional set on a burner to boil, Tsuruko pulls out a small box from a small nearby cupboard and places it before her.

"Is that Okā-san's favorite tea box, Nee-chan?" asks Motoko wide-eyed. She cannot help but stare at it.

With Tsuruko's encouragement, she is using a less formal honorific and form of address with her, though it still feels a bit awkward and disrespectful to the young teen. However, it does show a warming in the relationship between the two women.

"Hai, Motoko-chan. Okā-san would use this very box when she would perform the Tea Ceremony for guests," answers Tsuruko smiling at her.

As a little girl, Motoko would see how her Kaa-san would go through the time-honored tradition of preparing tea before presenting it to her guests. Memorizing the tiniest details, she had hoped to learn the formality of the ceremony when old enough, but Karma quashed this with her untimely demise.

Then, Motoko receives a huge surprise when Tsuruko lifts a small tile from the floor in front of her.

"You honor me, Ane-ue," says Motoko as a tear falls from her eye.

Afterwards, when all is complete and she drinks the tea, Tsuruko gives her two other pieces of news.

First…

"I wish to present this box as a gift to you so you may present tea to Asahi-kun one day since he seems open to tradition," says Tsuruko smiling while handing Motoko the tea box, "and since you probably know most of the ceremony, I can go over it with you if there are any questions.

Taken aback by this honor, Motoko bursts into tears and the two siblings hug.

Second…

At dinner that evening, Shigeru asks his wife, "Did you tell her yet, Tsu-chan?"

Trying hard not to laugh, Tsuruko first smiles at her husband before turning to Motoko. The smile on her face turns a bit mischievous and then softens when she announces, "I am four month pregnant."

Catching Motoko off guard while slurping some noodles, the chopsticks fall from her hands as the food continues to dangle from her mouth. Her eyes open wide and for what seems to be an eternal second, she cannot move, as all brain activity seems to have crashed.

Asahi looks at Tsuruko for a moment before turning to look at his girlfriend. Her stock-still posture signals that she was not expecting this piece of news.

"Uh-oh," says Shigeru beginning to laugh.

"Earth to Motoko, over," says Tsuruko chortling over the fact that her Imouto continues to stare straight ahead.

Allowing the news to sink in, activity begins again as the noodles begin the rest of their journey into Motoko's mouth.

"Well, Motoko-chan. That is one way to react to becoming an Oba-san," says Tsuruko as her mirth has gotten the best of her.

"Oba-san," whispers Motoko as the shock in her mind clears.

For the rest of the meal and then dessert afterwards, the young woman digests more than just the food as her beloved Ane-ue's announcement continues to sink in.

Asahi sits there and watches the change in his girlfriend's visage. To him, it is a sight-to-behold as she goes through a whole range of emotions. _All of them are positive ones he notes…_

In her parent's bedroom later that evening, a quiet Motoko combs out her long lustrous hair while Asahi sits nearby and watches.

"Did your Nee-chan's news startle you that much, Mo-chan?" he asks wanting to understand his girlfriend's thoughts on the matter.

Coming to the end of a stroke and allowing her hands to drop into her lap, she turns to him and thoughtfully answers with, "Hai, Asahi-kun. Her announcing it out as she did really hit me quite hard. Then adding you and modeling into my life now, fate is telling me that I am truly growing up and that my world is rapidly changing."

Understanding where she is coming from, Asahi pulls Motoko into an embrace from behind and holds her very close.

"I hope to always be here and I will support you in any way that I can," he then says before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Aishiteru, Asahi-kun," she whispers luxuriating in his arms.

"Aishiteru, Motoko-chan," he replies as she turns towards the young man that she loves.

Standing, the two kiss deeply and then go to bed.

On the other side of the house, Tsuruko smiles when she hears the impassioned cries come from across the way.

"She took the news quite well then," she whispers in the arms of her husband.

After this, her own cries of ecstasy add to the chorus that marks the happy siblings.

Moving on after a good time…

A couple of days after the O-Bon Festival, Asahi and Motoko sit comfortably on the JR Shinkansen as it heads back to Yokohama.

Tsuruko did not relent in her teasing of Asahi, but at least it was not enough to piss off Motoko.

Shigeru however could not stop laughing when he saw how many shades of red his wife had turned him.

'At least she was not nasty as before,' surmises the younger sibling while driving to the main station.

Before leaving though, Hina Urashima had called Tsuruko to inform the young couple that a private jet bearing the Urashima logo would be waiting for them at Haneda Airport in Tokyo.

"Sapporo now," says Asahi smiling at his girlfriend, "I have never been on a plane before."

Motoko can only laugh, as she looks forward to seeing her friends again.

That evening…

"You're pregnant too, Haruka-Senpai?" asks a startled Motoko at the dinner table.

Nodding, the mother-to-be replies with, "At least I can hold my food down now."

With a house full of people, the young couple returning here fits in seamlessly with the rest of the crowd as mealtime continue.

"As it should be," whispers Hina Obaa-san looking once again on those she calls family.

After returning home…

The old Hinata-sō sign, hidden behind many years' worth of Bamboo, Gingko and Red Maples, was something that Keitaro wanted to deal with personally.

Although he was supposed to avoid strenuous work for a while, he asked Junpei to clear everything away and put up a new sign.

Ruka and his crew cleared a lot of debris away before they would put up a new sign.

In Nihongo script, the sign plainly says, 'The Hinata, our Sunny Hill'.

End of chapter.


End file.
